Te quiero!
by Konota-chan
Summary: La típica serie de One-Shot de diversas parejas de nuestros queridos personajes de Kagerou Project! /Te apoyaré/ KanoXAyano (Se cumplen peticiones)
1. Suave,tierno (KanoKido)

_**Konota-chan: Bueno, hola, para empezar unas cuentas aclaraciones:**_

_**-Esta será la típica serie de One-Shot de parejas acerca de (como se nota) Kagerou Project o Mekaku City Actors**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir pareja si quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**Bueno creo que eso es todo, empecemos con el primero, de mi pareja favorita de toda la serie! (Shippeo plz) KanoXKido**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Suave, tierno y te hacía sentir en las nubes._

Los sonidos de gritos perforaron abruptamente los oídos de Kido.

-Porque tan temprano…?- Susurró, sentándose en la cama mientras acariciaba su cabeza delicadamente.

Salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies y de mal humor, encontrándose con un Seto tropezándose con una pared.

-Seto… la sala y cocina son por acá…recuerdas?- Dijo suavemente señalando al fondo del pasillo que tenía una cegadora luz de lejos.

-Oh… tienes razón- Camino dando una risa nerviosa, una sonrisa estúpida y un caminar al borde de caerse.

Al llegar, Kido pudo ver el caos que estaba delante suyo; Momo y Mary estaban "cocinando" por así decirlo, con una masa gris y algo verdosa escurrida por el piso y las paredes; Shintaro estaba corriendo en círculos, mientras que Ene, dentro de un IPad se reía a todo pulmón; Konoha jugando un juego de manos con Hibiya; Kano estaba documentando todo con su celular mientras reprimía risitas que se escapaban.

-Primero, Momo, Mary, salgan de la cocina, AHORA, sin peros- Al instante las dos chicas salieron cubiertas de esa masa de dudosa procedencia.

-¿Y bien?-

-Bueno… pensamos que quizás Danchou-san necesitaba un descanso, al menos por el desayuno, así que… decidimos intentarlo…- Dijo nerviosa Momo mientras rascaba su mejilla con el dedo índice.

Kido dejo de arrugar la nariz y empezó a relajar las facciones de su cara, entendía y apreciaba el gesto, pero… Momo… no tiene exactamente un paladar que le guste a todo el mundo y Mary, por un pequeño tropiezo podría quemar la cocina o lastimarse.

-Bueno, lo comprendo, pero en verdad, estoy bien haciendo eso, ese es el trabajo de un líder- Sonrió a las dos chicas que tenía al frente y ellas la miraron perplejas por unos segundos hasta reaccionar y decir un fuerte "Lo sentimos!" mientras inclinaban la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo me encargaré, ustedes vayan a lavarse- Dijo mientras con una servilleta limpiaba los rastros de suciedad de sus caras.

-Y eso, Amo, es la esposa que NUNCA tendrás JAJAJAJA~- Una voz electrónica inundo el ambiente, risas de Hibiya en respuesta y un Konoha poniéndose de pié y agarrando el aparato donde se encontraba la chica de coletas azules.

-K-Konoha?- Pregunto Ene mientras lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y en la vista fija del menor de la brigada y la líder de la misma.

-Ene-chan, vamos a jugar, Hibiya me enseño un juego muy divertido, vamos a jugarlo los tres, vamos Hibiya- Dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible mientras iba al fondo del pasillo con Ene mirándose fijamente y Hibiya preguntándose porque las personas mayores eran tan desagradables.

-Y tú? Ayuda en algo, Seto esta tirado en el piso, colabora como un buen amigo y hermano- Dijo cruzándose de brazos la peli verde.

-Mmm~ Bueno, en verdad quiero mucho a Seto~ Pero se ve muy bien el piso~- Respondió teniendo su mirada fija en la peli verde, que después de un momento, se fijó que el rubio la recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo.

-O-Oye! Que crees que haces!-Dijo poniendo los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y retrocediendo.

-Nada, nada~ Solo… que la pijama de Kido se ajusta mucho a su cuerpo~- Dijo esto soltando una risita y tomando una fotografía.

-O-Oye! Kano! Entrégame ese celular!-Dijo Kido claramente irritada, con la cara de un color rojo por la vergüenza y la mención de su pijama, la cual, por obvias razones, olvido cambiarse; se acercó al rubio y extendió la mano para que le dé el celular, aunque sabía que tendría que hacer más que eso para conseguirlo, como este al darle una respuesta rápida de que no lo haría, la chica más alta trato de arrebatarle el celular.

-Oww, vamos Kido, quiero guardarla, hacer 17 copias y una gigantografía, otras 17 copias más y la pondré como foto de perfil en todas mis redes sociales por si se pierde!-

-ESPERA! DEJA DE QUERER VER MI CUERPO EN PIJAMA, TÚ, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- Dijo encolerizada y dio un fuerte suspiro para calmarse y volver a dirigirse a el –Además, por qué quieres 34 copias de la misma fotografía?-

-17 para tenerlas pegadas en todo mi cuarto y demás lugares, y otras 17 por si se me pierden las anteriores- Respondió simplemente sonriendo y acostándose en el sofá despreocupadamente.

-… Te odio- Seguido de esto, se encerró en la cocina y limpio el desastre mientras preparaba el desayuno para todos.

….

Bien, esto no podía ser mejor, Kido, estaba agotada, con su chamarra amarrada a la cintura dejando solo a la vista el buzo, ahora con las mangas recogidas, de color rojo y con el cierre un poco abajo, dejando ver una pequeña sombra, señal de que ahí estaba el nacimiento de su pecho.

-Estoy agotada…como… por jugar un amistoso juego de manos… pueden causar tantos destrozos…- Observaba las 2 bolsas llenas de basura que habían provocado toda la brigada, a excepción de ella y Kano, la situación fue la siguiente; Después de todos comer su desayuno, hacer diversas misiones e ir por sus respectivas actividades, Konoha, Hibiya y Ene seguían jugando el juego que Hibiya les había enseñado (que claramente, Hiyori le obligo a aprenderse) y como Mary y Momo lo veían "divertido" decidieron jugar con ellos, Shintaro solo quería recuperar su IPad, pero aun así, termino jugando, para todos, sorpresivamente, mostraron su idiotez tratando de ganarle a un chico de 12 años en un juego tan absurdo y sencillo y al final, terminaron por romper todo dejándose llevar por la frustración.

-Kido-san esta tan estresada~- Dijo Kano caminando sigilosamente detrás de la peli verde que ahora se encontraba recostada en una silla.

-Cállate, en estos momentos no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Kano- Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cara mientras abría un solo ojo para contestarle y volver a cerrarlo.

-No te preocupes, Kido-chan~ Te daré algo que te gustará mucho~- Dijo y se ubicó detrás de la peli verde, puso sus manos en los hombros de esta y dio suaves masajes por todo el lugar.

Kido no podía negar que Kano lo hacía bien, después de un día tan ajetreado, esto era de maravilla, simplemente, por más que sabía que la fastidiaría después, se sumió en la relajación que el chico le daba.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, sintió una respiración en su nuca y un suave beso en el cuello, se quedó rígida, más no se movió, no _quería _ moverse.

-A Kido-san le gusta los besos en el cuello~?- Susurró el rubio, dando una pequeña respiración en la oreja de la anteriormente mencionada mientras daba una leve mordida.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de los labios de la chica, haciendo que el chico, diera una risa y se alejara, para la confusión y sorpresa de la chica que se volteó al ver la cara del rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ah~? A Tsubomi-chan le gustaron los besos en el cuello~?- Dijo en tono de burla, algo típico de él, por un momento, llego a pensar… bueno, ahora, eso, ya no importa.

-C-Cállate, idiota- Dijo volviendo a voltearse y mirando a otro lado indefinido de la pared.

-Vamos, no te enojes, en verdad, yo también disfrute hacerlo, además, me encantó el suspiro de Kido-chan~- Dijo con esa sonrisita que a Kido, aunque no fue la primera vez, le encantaba; a pesar de eso, estaba empuñando la mano y frunciendo las cejas para darle un merecido puñetazo en esa linda carita.

-Pero… supongo que no sirvió mucho para mi autocontrol, así que… solo por esta vez…- Lo siguiente que sintió la chica, fue los suaves labios del chico de ojos de gato, fue un beso tierno, que duró lo suficiente para que a Kido le gustará y empezará a sincronizar sus labios con los de él, fue una sensación que Kido anhelaba que sucediera más seguido, después de todo, y como se dijo antes, era suave, tierno y te hacía sentir en las nubes.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Konota-chan: Eso fue todo mi hermoso (?) One-Short KanoXKido!**_

_**No sé cuál será el siguiente, en todo caso, si les gusto… pues… no sé, pueden dar sugerencias para los próximos shot's, digo si quieren xD**_

_**Nos veremos en la siguiente historia, chau * - * /**_


	2. Inocente y adorable (Harutaka)

_**Konota-chan: Hola~ Eh vuelto~ Aquí les traigo otro One-Shot**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Harutaka!**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Inocente y adorable._

Para Takane, Haruka era de todo, incluso un desastre de persona: Comía en exceso, dormía mucho (un poco menos que ella) era distraído, se le olvidaba seguido la tarea, por más buen estudiante que sea, siempre era lo mismo y sobre todo, era muy _inocente._

Recordó la vez en que Shintaro le estaba dando muchos mensajes subliminales; Ayano había traído una caja de donas, antes de eso, Haruka la había arrastrado a ir por comida, incluida en ellas frutas, específicamente: Una banana. Shintaro empezó a introducir lentamente la banana en la dona que sostenía Haruka, Takane juró que si Ayano no le hubiera reprochado en el momento, ella misma le sacaría hasta el apellido. Y Haruka, como siempre, respondía con una risa, obviamente, no había entendido lo que trataba de señalar.

Hubo otra vez en que el profesor, para dar "ánimos" a los decaídos estudiantes porque estaban a un mes de los exámenes, les hizo ponerse un trillón de trajes, y…hablando de eso; ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio, insistiría a un estudiante, MASCULINO, a ponerse y modelar con un uniforme de natación FEMENINO de una pieza?! Y por si fuera poco! El aceptó felizmente mientras iba al baño a cambiarse y como tan buena compañera que era Takane, le dio una patada en la espinilla al profesor y le quito el bañador a Haruka antes de que se lo pusiera.

Había pasado esto muchas veces, en las cuales Haruka solo respondía con una sonrisa, pero la que casi hace que Takane asesiné a su mejor amiga, fue una de las menos inesperadas para ella:

-Haruka-sempai, que piensa de Takane-sempai?- Dijo una castaña con un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello.

-Hm? Takane-chan?...- El pelinegro volteó a ver a su compañera que ahora se encontraba de mil colores y golpeando a Shintaro con un libro que había observado las acciones de esta y no desaprovecho la oportunidad para burlarse de ella.

Después de unos segundos de mirarla y obtener su atención, Haruka sonrió y volvió a dirigirse a Ayano.

-Bueno, Takane-chan suele estar muy irritada por las mañanas, pero me parece lindo verla bostezar, o como le pega Kenjirou-sensei, es muy graciosa, pero también pienso que Takane es genial, me encanta como juega Dead Bullet 1989, Takane también….- No pudo terminar ya que lo siguiente que se escucho fue el portazo que dio una chica de coletas al salir corriendo de la azotea.

Takane estaba completamente sonrojada, no quería ni imaginar cómo iban a reaccionar Ayano, Haruka y Shintaro si la veían así.

-Haruka…tonto…- Susurró mientras abrazaba más sus rodillas, ella se había escondido por esos pequeños huecos que habían en las escaleras, como era descanso, la mayoría de estudiantes estarían disfrutando de la tranquilizante brisa y pasando un rato agradable afuera, con eso se tranquilizó.

-¿Takane-chan?- Una voz, no, _esa _voz estaba delante de ella, instintivamente alzó la vista para encontrarse con su compañero de clase y razón porque la que estaba aquí en vez de disfrutar su almuerzo.

-¿Qué pasó, Takane-chan? Estamos preocupados- Dijo colocándose de cuclillas.

-C-Cállate, después de que es tu culpa, idiota!- Gritó Takane, paso seguido hundió su cabeza en sus piernas.

-Porque es mi culpa, Takane-chan? Si te hice enojar, lo siento mucho- Se podía notar que Haruka estaba preocupado y fruncía ligeramente el ceño, lo cual era algo MUY raro en él.

-No, olvídalo…-

Una risita zumbo en los oídos de Takane, se dio cuenta que ahora era una risa ni tan escandalosa ni tan silenciosa.

-Ha..ruka?-

-Lo siento~ Pero Takane-chan en verdad se ve muy linda con sus mejillas sonrojadas, esa es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti~- Ahora sí, Takane podía tirarse de un puente ¡¿Que acababa de decir Haruka?!

-Ha-Haruka, que acabas de decir…?-

-Que me gusta mucho Takane-chan, solo eso!-

-Te gusto…como Shintaro o Ayano?- Preguntó lentamente empezando a decepcionarse.

-Hm… nope~ Takane-chan me gusta más que dormir y comer juntos, que jugar, y me gusta un poco más que Shintaro-kun y Ayano-chan~!-

-Ya… e-entonces eso significa que tú…?-

-Me gustas, Takane- El corazón de Takane dio un vuelvo, sus mejillas se calentaban y ni hablar de lo siguiente que hizo el pelinegro: Le dio dos besos! Uno en la frente y otro en la mejilla, sin duda, mataría a Haruka!

A pesar de ello, Takane le dio una respuesta que se podía interpretar como un "sí" más un "idiota", eso hizo a Haruka iluminársele la cara, abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Takane y le dio vueltas, Takane dio una respuesta a esto sacudiéndose como muñeca de trapo! Pero, ahora eso no importaba, ahora que llevaban meses de una relación, mientras lo observaba dormir pacíficamente en su escritorio no pudo dejar de pensarlo: Haruka era muchas cosas, sí, entre ellas inocente y adorable.

…

El pequeño detalle que ellos no saben, es que sus dos amigos de cursos inferiores habían presenciado la tierna escena de ambos peli negros.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Vine con otro! Es tan hedmoso~! Bueno, al menos así me pareció a mi… En fin eso es todo xd**_

_**Maya: Que les pareció? Un pequeño comentario por las horas en inspiración de la de arriba?**_

_**~Curiosidades del one-shot de hoy~**_

_**x Los mensajes subliminales de Shintaro lo había visto en una imagen, pero Haruka estaba en forma de Konoha y Momo al final le había dado una patada.**_

_**Konota-chan: Nos vemos en el otro Shot **_

_**: ' D **_


	3. No eran tan asquerosas (KonohaMomo)

_**OIGA! SI! TÚ! PERSONA! LEE ESTO!**_

_**Primero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SE ACABO LA ANIMACIÓN, MI VIDA NO TIENE SENTIDO, IRE A LLORAR DESCONSOLADAMENTE CON GALLETITAS DE ANIMALES CORTA VENAS. **_

_**Aún queda el manga y la novela, no problem, no problem~**_

_**Aunque dudo que vayan a leer esto xd, que les pareció el capítulo? Quien se decepciono porque no hubo momento Harutaka? (pero la protegió de una bala, que lendo Konoha uwu ) Quien está llorando en estos momento? xd**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**El One-Shot de hoy es un pedido de Lila-chan que pidió KonohaXMomo : 'D La verdad nunca había visto esta pareja, me esforzaré para que sea al menos… aceptable (?)**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Al final, no eran tan asquerosas _

-Ah!... Esto tampoco funciona!- Grito una chica rubia con una coleta lateral mientras golpeaba una masa blanca en una tabla de picar.

-¿Momo...-san?- Una voz calmada y familiar llamó la atención de la joven Idol.

-Oh! Konoha-kun! Qué pasó?- Pregunto mientras se volteaba ligeramente.

-Bueno, te escuche gritar así que quise venir a asegurarme que estabas bien, que estás haciendo?- Pregunto el canoso inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Ah…pues, para variar, decidí hacer unas galletas para toda la brigada…pero… al final Danchou-san es la que sabe cocinar…- Dijo resignándose mientras se encorvaba mirando decepcionada la masa blanca.

-Yo… pienso, que si Momo-chan se esfuerza más, le saldrá delicioso- Dijo el androide acercándose.

-Konoha-kun…- Lo miro sorprendida por unos instantes hasta darle una cálida sonrisa.

-Momo-chan… se ve linda cuando sonríe- Comentó mientras se retiraba de la cocina.

Momo siguió haciendo su tarea, un poco atontada por las anteriores palabras de Konoha.

….

Había pasado tiempo, y Momo estaba terminando de hacer bollo la última galleta que pondría en el horno, al tener todas las galletas en la bandeja, las metió en el horno 200 esperar por 8 minutos.

En el tiempo de espera, trato de limpiarse la cara e inútilmente también el delantal de color crema.

Se asomó para ver la sala, pudo ver allí a Kano viendo un programa de televisión hablando animadamente con Seto. Pudo ver que por el pasillo venía Konoha con Hibiya, hablando de quien sabe qué.

"_Konoha…"_

El pequeño susurró salió de los labios de la joven inconscientemente, dando un grito exagerado y cayéndose al suelo, llamando la atención de las personas que se encontraban afuera.

-Momo-san? Estas bien?- Pregunto un pelinegro mientras entraba a la cocina, seguido de él, un rubio, un niño y un chico alto.

-Eh…Eh, Si! Estoy perfectamente!- Empezó a reír de manera nerviosa mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con la mano.

-Que… paso aquí?- Pregunto Kano observando toda la cocina que estaba hecha un desastre.

-Ah… pues… No se lo digan a Danchou-san! Lo limpiaré, pero por favor! – Suplicó la rubia apegándose a Seto y Kano.

-Ah…pues…- Comenzó Kano.

-No creo… que importe, no le diremos…- Finalizó Seto, estos dos se fueron del lugar dejando solo al niño y al chico de pelo blanco.

-Oba-san, eres muy torpe- Dijo Hibiya y se retiró de la cocina.

-Si… lo soy- Suspiró la Idol bajando la cabeza.

-Momo-chan se está esforzando, estaré esperando las galletas- Levantó la vista para encontrarse al androide de cuclillas delante de ella, no sonreía, no, pero por como ponía ciertos rasgos faciales, se podía decir que estaba feliz.

…

Al final, saco las galletas del horno, se le paso el tiempo, estaban algo… quemadas, al ver ese aspecto, cada persona de la brigada internamente respiró hondo y se preparó para la _**galleta de su vida**_.

-Al final, no les gusto…- Dijo Momo observando las caras de sus amigos los cuales negaron rápidamente mientras metían otra galleta en su boca.

-E-Están bien, Momo, te esforzaste mucho, saben mucho mejor que la otra vez, sigue así- Comentó su hermano tragando a duras penas la dura galleta.

-Esta...bien…- Volvió a suspirar mientras se dirigía con la bandeja de galletas a la cocina, que aún tendría una galletas.

-¿Momo-chan? Que harás con esas galletas?- Entró Konoha a la cocina, mirando como la rubia se dirigía al pequeño tacho de basura.

-¿Ah? ¿Esto? Bueno, ya las probaron, todavía… no son del todo comestible, así que…-

-Yo no las eh probado-

-¿Oh? ¿Enserio? Bueno, de la que te has salvado- Volvió a reír nerviosamente mientras hacía de nuevo su camino al basurero, antes de poder seguir, el chico de ojos rosados la detuvo y agarró una galleta.

-Espera…Konoha-kun!- Dijo la rubia.

-Están muy buenas, Momo-san- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras agarraba otra galleta.

-Konoha-kun, no digas esas cosas para que me sienta mejor, por favor, sé que no tienen un buen sabor- Dijo mirando la bandeja.

-Yo pienso que están buenas, supongo que….porque las hizo Momo-chan- Dicho esto siguió devorando las demás galletas bajo la sorprendida mirada de la rubia, que después sonrió mientras lo miraba comer.

Al final, no eran tan asquerosas como pensaba.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Aquí ta el pedido! Para ser sincera, iba a escribir este shot estilo lunes nueve de la noche, pero aproveche que me atacaron los feels para tratar de animarme(?)**_

_**~ Curiosidades del one-shot de hoy~**_

_**+ La idea llego al ver mi comida en el almuerzo. (?)**_

_**+ Estuve mucho tiempo debatiendo cual sería el título.**_

_**Maya: Eso es todo! Esperamos que les haya gustado.**_

_**Mitsuki: Nos veremos en el próximo One-Shot~**_


	4. La mejor sensación (KonoKido)

_**Konota-chan: Oh por deohz, dos días seguidos~ empecemos con lo de siempre:**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**El one-shot de hoy es pedido de summerlilies, la pareja será KonohaXKido , la verdad es que me gusta esta pareja uwu pero nunca eh escrito de ella .o. bueno, la primera vez no le hace mal a nadie : v **_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_La mejor sensación_

-Oigan, alguno me puede acompañar al centro? Necesito comprar los ingredientes para la cena y unos auriculares nuevos- Dijo la líder de la brigada Mekakushi.

-Lo siento, Kido-san, pero prometí llevar a Mary al acuario- Se disculpó un chico alto con traje verde.

-Tengo tanta pereza~ Porque no después? Podríamos pasar mucho más tiempo juntos~- Cantó Kano recibiendo un puñetazo en el estómago y quedándose en el piso lamentándose.

-Muérete- Mascullo y se dirigió a la puerta, sabiendo que no había esperanza que los otros miembros aceptaran.

-Kido-san? ¿A dónde vas?- Un chico de pelo blanco y la boca llena con una funda de papitas en sus manos pregunto acercándose por el pasillo.

-Oh, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas… quieres venir?- Preguntó, esperando un no y lista para irse.

-Claro- Se puso al día con la chica y ambos salieron. _Acepto? Qué raro, hubiera jurado que se quedaría durmiendo o algo parecido en la base, bueno, no importa…_

La peli verde se perdió por unos momentos en sus pensamientos hasta darse cuenta que Konoha ya no la seguía.

-¿Konoha?- Volteo la chica, pudo ver la razón por la cual se había detenido: Una juguetería.

No le costó adivinar que juguete estaba viendo, era Konoha, después de todo. Se acercó al chico de ojos rosados y miro por unos segundos el muñeco que lo tenía maravillado. Era un lindo muñeco de triceratops de color verde, ojos algo brillantes y una boca adorable, además de una linda cola y cuernos de goma.

-Primero vamos a comprar la cena y después tu peluche, ¿Esta bien?- Propuso la chica dando media vuelta y seguir su camino. Fue detenida por un agarre que venía de su espalda, al voltear un poco la cabeza, efectivamente era Konoha que la había abrazado. No importaba, Konoha era muy respetuoso además de inocente, no como el idiota de Kano, sus brazos estaban envueltos uno centímetros más abajo del pecho y su cabeza estaba recostada en la clavícula de Kido.

-Gracias, Kido-san- Dijo, notándose algo de emoción en su voz, la primera vez, desde que se conocieron.

-B-Bueno, mejor vamos, o se acabaran- Dijo rápidamente avanzando con Konoha pisándole los talones.

…

Bajo el abrumador sol de verano dos chicos caminaban con 2 bolsas en cada mano, completamente en silencio hasta que el estómago de Konoha atrajo la atención de la chica.

-Oh… tengo hambre…- Comentó sin dirigirse a nadie en especial mientras daba una ligera vista a su estómago.

-Tratare de cocinar lo más rápido que pueda al llegar, vale? Primero vayamos por tu peluche-

Recibió una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta y siguieron su camino en silencio.

-Bueno, llegamos, aquí tienes, creo que será suficiente, te estaré esperando aquí afuera- Se recostó en la pared mientras el chico de pelo blanco entraba al local. Kido abrió sus audífonos nuevos mientras buscaba una canción en su IPod sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo único que sentía era como una fresca brisa le quitaba el calor y de paso, quitaba su capucha.

Distraídamente, comenzó a subirla de nuevo, pero fue interrumpida por la presencia de 2 individuos.

-Hey, que haces aquí sola? Sabes, eres muy bonita, porque no nos acompañas? – Una voz repulsiva, y de paso irritante, saco a Kido de su mundo. Enojada, lanzo su mirada fría a ese par.

-Largo- Dijo sin más, volviendo a su actividad de buscar música para entretenerla. Los tipos se quedaron congelados un momento, hasta enojarse y ahora si _tenían razones para llevarse a Kido._

-Me gustan las chicas con garras, vamos, tienes que venir con nosotros- Una sonrisa retorcida surco por su rostro mientras agarraba fuertemente el brazo derecho de Kido, el otro sujeto empujándola.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los tipos estaba en el piso inconscientes y botando sangre de su nariz y boca.

-Ah..?-

-Kido-san, estas bien?- La voz preocupada de Konoha la trajo de vuelta, él estaba serio, solo por el tono de su voz pudo saber que estaba preocupado y todo hizo clic en su cerebro. Konoha era un androide, algo demasiado fuerte que vencer a sujetos como estos era un suspiro.

-Estoy…bien…- Alcanzo a decir, y por segunda vez en el día Konoha le había dado un protector abrazo; después de unos momentos, Kido le correspondió enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias- Kido le dio una pequeña sonrisa y continuaron su camino a la Dan.

Esa misma noche, Konoha no había dejado de seguir a Kido, todos se quedaron perplejos ante esto, pero decidieron no decir nada.

-Konoha, no es por nada pero, porque no has dejado de seguirme? A esta hora normalmente duermes, no?- Dijo la chica mientras dejaba el ultimo plato limpio en la vajilla.

-Tengo que proteger a Kido-san- Contesto.

-Y-Yo… ya estamos en la Dan, está bien, ya estoy a salvo… gracias a ti- La última parte susurrándola, segura de que el androide no lo haya oído.

-Pero aun así, quiero seguir protegiendo a Kido-san-

-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien…- Se acercó a Konoha y se levantó de puntitas dándole un suave beso en la mejilla –Gracias- Dijo suavemente mientras se retiró de la cocina completamente avergonzada.

Konoha se quedó unos segundos estático procesando todo lo que había pasado, toca con la yema del dedo el lugar donde los labios de Kido pasaron y sonrió ligeramente, sin duda, para Konoha, es fue la mejor sensación que había probado alguna vez.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Hola~ Que les pareció? Quieren lanzarme tomates? 2 por un dólar! (?) Bueno ya xD**_

_**~Curiosidades del One-Shot de hoy~**_

_**+ La escena que paso en la juguetería, era una experiencia que había tenido una compañera, pero se libró de una manera diferente. **_

_**+ Creo que hice a los personajes algo muy Ooc's.**_

_**+ Al principio, esta iba a ser la idea de un (raro) AU KurohaXActor.**_

_**PD: Sonic-Rainbow, Tú one-shot KurohaXKido te lo tendré mañana : 3**_

…

_**KIDO SE LOS ESTA GARCHANDO A TODOS! (?)**_

_**Bueno ya, xd nos vemos en el siguiente One-shot~**_


	5. Ella era hermosa (KuroKido)

_**AL FIN! TENGO MI LAPTOP, OH MI HERMOSA, NO DEJARÉ QUE TE VUELVA A TOCAR~**_

_**Yui: … Solo fueron 2 horas.**_

_**Konota-chan: Dos horas en las que perdí calcio. **_

_**Maya: Y que tiene que ver el calcio con tu computadora?**_

_**Aclaraciones (My: ¬¬) .**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**-Se puede pedir más de un One-Shot, también repetir una pareja que ya haya salido, pero solo es uno por día. **_

_**No tengo otra aclaración más que decir, el One-Shot de hoy es un pedido de Sonic-Rainbow, con la pareja KurohaXKido**_

_***EJEM EJEM***_

_**KIDO SE LOS ESTAR GARCHANDO A TODOS! (?)**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Ella era hermosa_

La serpiente era Kuroha.

Pero Kuroha no era la serpiente.

Seguramente ya lo habrán visto o escuchado, bueno, ¿Qué fan no lo haría? Todos veían como la serpiente de ojos rojos dejaba de utilizar el recipiente vacío de Kenjirou y poseía a Konoha, convirtiéndolo en el villano que no se cansaba de ver la cara de agonía de todos los miembros de la Dan.

Pero ya había dejado de ser así; desde hace tiempo, hacía cosas a escondida de la serpiente, él era astuto, él quería demostrar que no necesitaba una puta serpiente para poder vivir o el cuerpo de un humano para hacer sus diversas actividades. Podría hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, le interesaba un bledo las actividades y delirios de la serpiente, ahora, lo único que quedaba era tomar el completo control de su cuerpo y tendría la libertad que quería desde hace 76 años atrás.

Pero… ahora había otra razón, nunca se había dado cuenta, apenas se había dado cuenta 23 años antes, que no sentía tanto repudio por cierto miembro de la Dan. Ella era una persona que mucho antes hubiera considerado, débil, miserable, con un deseo común, pero el exactamente no vio el pasado de ella como lo había presenciado la serpiente seguramente riéndose a todo pulmón de lo que veía.

Por un momento en ese podrido agujero que tenía por "corazón" sintió, quizás una pizca, pero sintió algo llamado pena, un sentimiento que solo demostraba lo débil que se haría si la continuaba siguiendo, y sí, ese era otro jodido problema, empezaba a seguirla, empezaba a acecharla, para el no existían los crímenes, no le importaba si alguien le dijera que es un acosador, bueno, de todas formas no tenía nadie con quien hablar.

Ahora, era 14 de agosto, sabía que significaba eso, aun dentro de Konoha, lo sabía, así que decidió salir prematuramente, las serpientes lo rodearon y cambiaron su ropa, cabello y ojos, solo por una vez en este divertido círculo vicioso, tendría un pequeño obsequio antes de repetirse.

Se las había arreglado para dejar a la peli verde sola sin ninguno de esos mocosos ni su reina cerca. La siguió de cerca, sin ser notado, claro. La chica de hoodie violeta obviamente no se percató de su presencia, tomándola por sorpresa cuando la atrapo en un posesivo agarre mientras sacaba su capucha y bajaba la cremallera de su buzo rojo.

-¡E-Espera! Quién diablos eres?- Grito muy confundida y en lo más profundo de su mente teniendo una vaga idea de que iba a pasarle.

-No soy nadie en especial, solo soy…una persona que veras más tarde- Susurro a su oído, moviendo el cuello del buzo y besando de una manera algo salvaje su cuello y asegurándose que no se atreviera a escapar.

Siguió dejando marcas en el cuello de la chica, que daba suspiros y uno que otro pequeño gemido que se cortaba cada vez que empezaba.

-K-Konoha..?- Dijo débilmente mirando ligeramente hacia atrás. Ahora a Kuroha no le importaba, en estos momentos no le interesaba que lo había confundido con ese amnésico.

Siguió con sus mordidas, dando besos por todo el sector de su cuello; cuando le pareció suficiente, le dio de una manera brusca una vuelta para aprisionarla contra su pecho mientras olía el suave aroma de su cabello.

_A estas alturas, ya no importaba_

Le dio un feroz beso en los labios y siguió agarrándola de la cintura posesivamente, para Kuroha los intentos de Kido por liberarse de su agarre eran simplemente inútiles, siguió así hasta que la necesidad de aire lo separo de la chica. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de parte de la chica, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, está ya estaba huyendo los más rápido posible del lugar.

**15 de agosto**

Ahí estaba todos los cadáveres, la reina de la tragedia estaba despertando nuevamente, el, estaba alejado viendo como los ojos de Kido estaban entrecerrados mirándolo.

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver- Dijo, sacando un mechón de pelo de la cara de Kido mirándola en sus últimos momentos de vida, bueno, al menos antes de que todo iniciara de nuevo.

Se levantó, sin perder contacto visual con ella, sin duda, ella era hermosa… pero, a estas alturas, ya no importaba.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Konota-chan: Eso fue todo~**

**~Curiosidades del capítulo de hoy~**

**+ Cuando vi el comentario de KurohaXKido lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue un lemmon con Kido mostrando un lado masoquista y Kuroha…siendo Kuroha, pero después lo descarte porque sería demasiado para mi mente y los lectores.**

**+ Como ya saben, esto es un fic, por lo tanto puedo cambiar como crea conveniente la historia **

**Eso fue todo :3 mejor tarde que nunca, nos vemos en el siguiente Sho 8D!**


	6. Era un poco pervertido (SetoMaryLemmon)

_**Konota-chan: Bueno hola hola, para empezar dos días atrás no subí Shot porque estuve estudiando de más (si creaturas, estudiar es malo : c ) Me dio sueño, una gripe pero, sha me siento mejor, así que empecemos con lo de siempre.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**El de hoy es un pedido de Debax, es un SetoXMary.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon, si no te gusta el lemmon, vuelve en la siguiente actualización :DD**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Era un poco pervertido_

Mary nunca pensó mucho en eso, hasta hace 2 meses atrás. Ella y Seto, llevaban una relación que próximamente iba a cumplir 3 años, hasta este paso, Mary sabía más identificar con menos complicaciones las indirectas de cada uno de los miembros, en especial de Kano.

Había madurado hasta el punto de preguntarse, ¿Seto querría… hacer _eso_?

Esa pregunta rondaba de un tiempo definido, pero pensando que ella se está viendo como una pervertida, descarto aquellas ideas de lo que se supone su tierna y pura cabecita.

¡Pero todo fue culpa de Kano!

Si no hubiera sido por el rubio, Mary no estaría pensando en aquella _necesidad_ de Seto, en la manera en que Kano se lo dijo, se puso en lógica de que era cierto.

Pero ella no sabía nada sobre ese tema, y nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca ,nunca, le preguntaría a Kano que por desgracia, en verdad estaba _experimentado._

Y Mary, siendo sincera consigo misma, empezaba a gustarle la idea.

Caminaba junto con Seto de la mano a la habitación que ambos compartían, todos los miembros de la Dan dijeron que como hoy era su aniversario, los dejarían solos.

Se supone que iba a ser una noche normal, ellos dirigiéndose a la cama y dormir juntos, por excepción de que ningún miembro estaría rondando.

-Ven, Mary- Dijo alegremente Seto haciéndole un espacio a la medusa en su cama.

-Seto, yo…-Empezó la pequeña mientras tomaba aire para la siguiente declaración.

-Yo eh pesando… que…- En el mejor momento, se trataba ¡Fabuloso!

-Ma...?-

-¡Quiero hacerlo con Seto!- Era uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida, no, este sin duda era el más vergonzoso, y habían pasado MUCHAS cosas que le bajarían la autoestima a cualquiera.

-¿Ma…ry? A que te refieres exactamente con _eso_?- Ahora, era uno de esos momentos de gloria que se podía ver al chico valiente avergonzado.

-Por favor… no me hagas repetirlo…-Dijo la chica con las mejillas muy sonrojada, más de lo normal cuando hacía algo que Kano se lo repetía muchas veces y terminaba congelado.

-Mary…- Tomo a la medusa de la mano y la recostó delicadamente sobre la cama y se ubicó encima de ella, sacando unos cuantos mechones de pelo que se estaban sobre el rostro de la albina.

-Estas segura de querer hacer esto?- Pregunto, claramente nervioso e impaciente por la respuesta. No lo iba a admitir, al menos no ahora, pero había estado esperando tanto que había deseado que su novia sea suya totalmente.

-Estoy segura- Le dio una de esas pequeñas sonrisitas inocentes.

Seto beso suave y tiernamente los labios de Mary, empezaron a sincronizarse, era un tacto dulce, que solo podías sentirte así con la persona que realmente querías. Kousuke comenzó a vagar por el cuerpo de Mary con delicadeza, sintió como esta ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y los acercaba más. Decidieron profundizar el beso, el pidió permiso para entrar en la pequeña boca, ella acepto gustosa e hizo lo mismo. Al quedarse sin aire se separaron, pegando sus frentes jadeantes, Mary decidió mostrar algo de valentía, empezando a dar suaves besos del cuello hasta la clavícula, ayudándose de que Seto se había despojado de su camisa, así mismo separándose de Mary. Trazo con sus manos cada rincón del abdomen de Seto, tenía marcados los abdominales y no tenía ni muchos ni pocos músculos, Mary estaba temblorosa, pero aun así se esforzaba por dar un buen momento a su pareja, volvió a abrazarlo del cuello y proceder a dar una suave mordida, en respuesta tuvo un gruñido y la acción repentina de tomarla de la cintura, apegarla más y acariciar con algo de desesperación el muslo de Mary con una mano y con la otra acariciar la espalda.

-S-Seto…- Un suspiro de parte de la albina, tratando de volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, ¡¿Era en serio?!

-Mary…- Le recostó nuevamente despojándola de su camisón, dejándola en su ropa interior del color más cliché de todos, el blanco.

Ahora Seto sin duda tendría un debate consigo mismo, sería capaz de tocar el delicado y pequeño cuerpo de Mary y…proseguir con eso? ¡Maldición! En estos momentos se ponía a dudar! Vacilante, comenzó a colocar sus manos poco a poco en los pechos de Mary; los masajeo suavemente en diferentes direcciones estimulado por los jadeos de la chica debajo de él. Hizo lo mismo que Mary hace unos momentos, dio besos por el cuello de esta y dejo unas mordidas de su clavícula hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. Saco el sujetador blanco dejando expuestos los pechos de Mary; Habían crecido considerablemente a lo largo de los años. El chico beso todo el sector de los pechos de Mary, dejando excluidos a los pezones rosados de la albina. Masajeo uno de sus pechos nuevamente y a su vez chupo el contrario pezón erecto recibiendo gemidos continuos de su pareja.

Se separó y repitió el mismo proceso en los lados opuestos, lamio y mordió, al separarse dio una suave respiración a uno de los erectos pezones de Mary recibiendo otro gemido de esta y poniendo una mano en su boca tratando de callarlo.

Observo un momento parte de su trabajo, la pequeña e inocente Mary totalmente sonrojada con pequeñas lagrimitas corriendo suavemente por sus mejillas, su blanquecina piel con marcas rojas, su pecho subía de arriba hacia abajo debido a la excitación, y sus dos pezones erectos y rosados yendo al mismo ritmo que su pecho, por primera vez, el pelinegro dio una sonrisa _inusual_ relamiéndose los labios.

Kousuke beso con deseo los suaves labios de cereza de la medusa, sintió como la chica pasaba sus manos por la erección de este, al principio fue suave hasta que decidió frotar un poco más rápido el miembro se pelinegro, una sonrisita salió de la boca de la chica al escuchar los jadeos de su novio.

-Mary… que paso con esa actitud inocente de antes?- Dio una risita el pelinegro volvió a masajear los pechitos de Mary al ritmo que ella acariciaba su virilidad.

Mary hizo un adorable puchero ante este comentario, pero aun así siguió con su trabajo. A pesar de que Seto lo disfrutaba, también lo hacía desesperar, por toda su mente ansiaba estar dentro de su querida Mary; dejándose llevar por sus impulsos se separó de Kozakura, claramente estaba confundida hasta que sintió como él sacaba delicadamente sus braguitas y las dejaba por algún lugar del suelo.

Sin perder contacto visual con Mary, metía uno de sus dedos en el interior de esta, provocando un gran gemido salido de la boca de Mary. Movió sus dedos de muchas maneras, deslizándose por todo el ya húmedo interior de su novia, le dio otra vista para presenciar cómo se revolvía y jadeaba por todo lo que Seto le había provocado.

De vez en cuando metía dos dedos dentro de ella y jugando en su cavidad, sonreía más ampliamente al ver la cara de placer de la albina. En cierto momento, Mary dio el grito más fuerte, _Hasta el momento, claro,_ de toda la noche, él la observo, vio sus ojitos cristalizados y como trataba de cerrar sus piernas; sonriente le dio otro tierno beso mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos por todo el lugar y tocaba el punto que la había hecho gritar, oh si, el disfrutaba como gemía en medio de beso y seguía tratando de cerrar sus piernitas.

Cuando fue suficiente, llegó el momento que se pertenecerían en cuerpo al otro, Seto abrió con un poco de impaciencia las piernas de su amada novia, le dio otra mirada para una última autorización de que de verdad estaba segura de esto.

Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, se introdujo lentamente hasta llegar a la delgada capa que la separaba de su castidad. Entro de golpe recibiendo un fuerte grito que lo hizo preocupar y ver como su delicada novia soltaba unas lagrimitas y trataba de contener las que venían.

Se acercó hasta pegar su frente contra la de ella –Lo siento, Mary- Dijo antes de volver a besarla.

Después de unos minutos de Mary para poder acostumbrarse a tener a Seto dentro de ella, se movió en señal de que podía continuar. Seto fue suave en las primeras embestidas que le daba, hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no mandar su autocontrol a la mierda. Fue cada vez más rápido, y el cuarto término llenándose de gemidos descontrolados hasta ambos llegar a su clímax. Él se corrió dentro y se separó muy avergonzado de la albina recostándose a su lado y apegándola a su pecho.

-… Te amo, Kousuke- Dijo la medusa dando una tierna sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo, Mary- Compartieron su último beso esa noche antes de poder dormir plácidamente en los brazos del otro, el ultimo pensamiento de Mary fue que Seto, de hecho, era un poco pervertido.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Aquí termino~!**_

_**~Curiosidades del Shot de hoy~**_

_**+ Saben lo que me costó imaginar en que fakynj mundo estos dos pasaran a esto? D : **_

_**+No soy ni tan buena ni tan del asco a la hora de escribir lemmon**_

_**+… SETO DALE DU-**_

_**Los demás pedidos serán como cronológicamente vinieron los comentarios, para las personitas que siguen mi historia y pidieron una pareja, pacientes nenes **_

_**: 3**_

_**Nos vemos en el Shot de mañana~**_


	7. Lo amaba (KanoKido Lemmon)

_**Konota-chan: YAAAA Vengo con otro Shot, beibis.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**El pedido de hoy es de mi…acosadora (?) la rodaja de jamón Cris-chan12! **_

_**ADVERTENCIA: KanoKido LEMMON, si no te gusta el lemmon, vuelve en la siguiente actualización : DD**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Lo amaba_

Los únicas personas en la base eran los miembros 1N° y 3N°, Kano y Kido. La chica estaba en el sofá acostada de lado mientras veía una película, el rubio estaba al igual que ella acostado al lado, solo que este abrazaba la cintura de su novia, y sí, al fin Tsubomi admitió sus sentimientos por Kano y decidió darle una oportunidad, y claro, él nunca lo desaprovecharía.

-Ne~ Tsubomi-chan~ Estamos completamente solos, no te dan ganas de jugar conmigo~?- Una risita y una sonrisa pícara se formaron en sus labios mientras respiraba sensualmente en el oído de la peli verde.

-K-Kano, aléjate!- Le dio un suave empujón y trato de volver a concentrarse en la película con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Pero Tsubomi-chan~ Me encantan los sonidos que haces cuando hacemos _esto _y _aquello_- Dijo poniendo otra sonrisita... y, recibió un codazo por parte de la chica!

Kido estaba claramente irritada por la insistencia de Kano, pasaron los minutos de tranquilidad donde solo se oía la película y daba una vista de reojo a Kano.

Él estaba inusualmente con una cara serena viendo la pantalla, seguía envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Se movió ligeramente apegando más su espalda al pecho de Kano, este puso su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y sentir su cálida respiración en su oído.

-Tal vez… si es un poquito…- Dijo muy débilmente, vamos, justo en estos momentos estaba hablando como Mary!

-Kido…?- Oyó detrás suyo, no lo veía, pero podía sentir esa sonrisa característica de Kano surgir en su rostro.

-Aunque digas que me detenga, no lo haré, Kido-san~-

-Aunque te lo diga me ignoraras y seguirás de todas formas- Dijo haciendo un medio puchero y mirando para otro lado. Sintió como Kano la medio cargaba y la llevaba encima suyo.

Kido puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Kano y se acomodó un poco más, entrelazando sus piernas con las de él, seguido de eso darle un apasionado beso al mismo que tiempo que sentía como Kano pasaba una mano por su cintura y la otra en su retaguarda y empezaba a acariciar.

Kido acariciaba el pecho de Kano mientras mordía el labio superior de este recibiendo una sonrisa ahogada del rubio seguido de un fuerte apretón en donde su mano descansaba en su trasero. Se separaron momentos después por el fogoso beso que habían compartido, dejando un finito hilo de saliva saliendo de sus bocas.

Kido se alejó quedando prácticamente sentada cerca de la entrepierna del rubio frotando muy cerca de aquel lugar procediendo a sacarle de un tirón la camiseta de dormir de su novio. Comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo su pecho, volviendo a agacharse y besar por todos los lugares de su abdomen; tocó suavemente sus cicatrices que habían quedado desde hace tiempo, les beso y lamio, sintiendo como este se estremecía y suspiraba.

Complacida, seguía recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Kano, beso y chupo por todos los lugares que paso.

-Tsubomi-san~ insistiendo que no quería, pero se está animando más que yo~- Sonrió una vez más trazando con una mano su espalda y con la otra seguir acariciando su retaguarda y su muslo.

Compartieron otro beso más calmado que el anterior, pero aun así, movían hábilmente su lengua por toda la cavidad bucal del otro.

Shuuya lentamente se comenzó a levantar quedando sentado en el sillón, con Kido apoyada en sus propias piernas por los costados de Kano. El chico sonrió y prosiguió a quitarle su camisa de tiras, y para su deleite, Kido no llevaba su sujetador puesto. Acaricio ambos pechos escuchando los jadeos de la peli verde mientras miraba hacia el techo, él puso uno de los pezones de su novia dentro de su boca, jugando con su lengua y escuchando los suaves y entrecortados gemidos que salían de la boca de Kido. Así siguió masajeando uno mientras chupaba el otro, se separaba y volvió a chuparlo, en la última vez, le dio una mordida que le hizo dar un pequeño grito, poniendo su mano sobre su boca para reprimirlo. Puso su mano sobre el pecho descubierto y lo masajeaba y a su vez con los dedos los apretaba, haciendo que más de esos excitantes sonidos salieran gloriosamente de la boca de su Tsubomi.

Trato el otro erecto y rosado pezón, empezando con un soplido leve dando un escalofrío a la peli verde, con una sonrisa, lo chupo más rápido y salvaje que el otro. Todas sus acciones ahora eran más rápidas recibiendo puros gemidos e incoherencias de Kido.

Kano deslizo su mano libre por la espalda de Tsubomi hasta terminar en su pantalón, desde dentro acariciaba su piel mientras veía como Kido se estremecía.

Después de dejar múltiples marcas por todo el cuerpo de Kido, volvió a besarla suave y tiernamente, lo cual era muy raro debido a la prometedora escena en la cual se encontraban. Recostó a Kido y saco su calentador junto con sus bragas dejando todo el buen esculpido cuerpo de Tsubomi. Siempre que estaban en esto, admiraba todo su cuerpo, y para evitar que esta le reclamara o se tapara al sentirse incomoda por sentirse observada fijamente y por un tiempo algo largo, colocaba sus manos encima de su cabeza, Dios, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que Kido era su esclava sexual en vez de su novia.

Admiraba las largas piernas de Kido, su pequeña cadera, sus ahora proporcionados pechos, su clavícula, su carita totalmente sonrojada y con sus ojos llenos de lujuria, en todo esto estaba su blanca y tersa piel, que ahora se encontraba con marcas rojizas, acto egoísta de su parte para dejar en claro que ella era de su total propiedad.

Separó las piernas de Tsubomi y las alzó ligeramente, penetro su intimidad con su lengua ferozmente, oyendo los grititos que se escapaban libremente de la boca de Tsubomi.

El rubio quedo aún más excitado cuando observo como la chica obtuvo su orgasmo arqueando la espalda. Se quedó tan absorto en esa erótica escena que apenas noto como ella se levantaba y avanzaba gateando hacía el chico ojos de gato. Volvió a la realidad al sentir a su _amigo _fuera de sus pantalones, al fijarse, vio como la miembro N°1 tenía su erecto miembro entre sus manos.

-Es mi turno~- Pocas veces la había oído hablar de esa manera tan traviesa con aquella hermosa sonrisa coqueta, no era tiempo de distraerse, al momento la peli verde puso su miembro dentro de su boca y el rubio sintiendo la calidez rodear su virilidad.

Sintió la humedad de la lengua de Kido yendo por todo su miembro y como quedaba su saliva por todo el lugar. Lo chupaba, lo sacaba y lo volvía a lamer acompañado de los gruñidos y los gemidos de Kano. Al cabo de unos segundos, el chico se corrió en la boca de su novia.

-Ahora estamos igual- Dijo la peli verde sentándose y mirando hacia Kano con esa sonrisa inusual en el rostro.

Kano por otra parte, observaba por una vez mas de pies a cabezas el cuerpo de la chica, dejando que sus impulsos se dejaran libres.

Empujo suavemente a Kido sobre el sillón tomándola de las caderas y levantar su cintura y retaguardia. Kano la penetro suavemente sintiendo lentamente la increíble sensación de adentrarse en Tsubomi, su novia, por su lado, se aferraba con las uñas a la suave textura del sillón mientras que Shuuya se adentraba acariciando por un lado su cabello y por el otro la espalda.

Empezó con unas fuertes embestidas, con toda la sala llenándose de sus descontrolados gemidos y jadeos. Kido hundía su cabeza en el sillón mientras empezaba por dar grititos. Kano gruñía mientras más fuerte daba las embestidas, por un lado preocupado que le dolería mucho por la mañana y le daría una paliza, pero por el otro dejando que todas sus necesidades carnales como sentimentales lo invadieran totalmente.

-T-Tsubomi, puedo…?-

Recibió un pequeño sonido que se podía interpretar como una respuesta afirmativa.

Ambos se vinieron dando un último gemido antes de caer rendidos en el sofá.

-Oye, Shuuya, y cuando los demás vengan en la mañana y nos ven así? Que haremos…- Pregunto en los brazos de su a pareja.

-Bueno, si nos ven, sabrán de la gran noche que tuvimos ~-Una risita escapo de sus labios recibiendo un puchero de Kido y apegándose más.

-Tonto- Dijo y se recostó más cerca. Kano era un idiota, bromitas, algunas veces egoísta, pero aun así, Kido lo amaba.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Adivinen que traje! SEEEH, LEMMON CHIQUITOS! Bueno, eso es obvio si llegaste a esta parte del capítulo.**_

_**Maya: . _ . Como escritora porno.**_

_**Konota-chan: Algún día, algún día. BUENO NO XDDD**_

_**~Curiosidades del capítulo de hoy~**_

_**+ Tuve infinidad de ideas de cómo hacer este lemmon KanoXKido pero al final opte por este comienzo.**_

_**+ Nunca pensé que escribiría algo así tan… así (?) Hasta el día de hoy.**_

_**+ Al terminarlo se me ocurrió la mañana siguiente con los miembros de la Dan descubriéndolos después de su acto de amor'sh (?)**_

_**Konota-chan: En fin, eh cumplido otro pedido, sean pacientes nenes, el que lo haya pedido, claro xD**_

_**Mañana no sé si suba Shot, porque me jalaran a un viaje :'D Haré lo que pueda para actualizar, en el próximo Shot~ **_


	8. Era lindo celoso (GenderBender:KanoKido)

_**Konota-chan: Mi escusa de hoy es… Estuve haciendo toda mi tarea, y sí, la muy responsable *cof cof* escritora del fanfic Te quiero! Hace sus tareas a último minuto, la excusa del sábado, me jalaron a un viaje que me sobornaron con pizza, SOY DEBIL ANTE ELLA ;A; **_

_**Bueno, sigamos.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**El Shot de hoy es pedido de Deceive Monroe! **_

_**ADVERTENCIA: GenderBender/KanoKido**_

_**Kido Tsu**_

_**Seto Kaede**_

_**Kano Shuuko**_

_**Kozakura Mark**_

_**Kisaragi Momota**_

_**Enomoto Takeshi/ Eni**_

_**Kisaragi Sina**_

_**Amamiya Hiroko**_

_**Kokonose Haruka/ Kotonoha**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Era lindo celoso_

Shuuko era una chica coqueta, eso se veía a simple vista, esto, más el factor de que le encantaba fastidiar a los demás, era una larga razón para que Tsu la regañara.

Shuuko molestaba con "insinuaciones" a los miembros masculinos de la Dan, al inocente Mark, le hacía miles de jugarretas y le respiraba en el oído cuando estaba de lo más tranquilo leyendo; A Momota solo bastaba con acercársele y abrazarlo pegando su cabeza a su pecho para que se sonrojara y empezara a tartamudear; Con Eni solo se jugaban bromas entre sí; Pero al que más gozaba molestar era a Kido.

El peli verde era un partido difícil, eso también estaba claro, todos los intentos de Shuuko fracasaban, unos que otros habían logrado sacar la mínima reacción satisfactoria de aquel chico, pero no la que Shuuko quería.

Hoy nuevamente, intentaba causar la reacción perfecta en el chico, pero principalmente molestándole cuando intentaba preparar el almuerzo para la brigada.

-Kano, por última vez, ¿podrías ir a esperar tú comida pacíficamente?- Dijo irritado el chico de cabellos verdes mientras cortaba unas verduras.

-No~ Quiero ver como el gran líder prepara nuestro sustento diario-

-Hablar de esa forma, ni con esas palabras te ayudara a conseguir algo de mí-Dijo fríamente sin despegar la mirada de la tabla de picar.

-Eres tan malo~ Después de que te digo cumplidos tan bonitos~!- Dijo burlonamente mientras mostraba esa linda y traviesa sonrisa de gato.

-Largo-

-No-

-Ahora-

-Oblígame~-

-Kotonoha, llévate a Shuuko de la cocina, si no se va, más me demorare en la comida- Dijo en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara afuera.

De la nada la chica de pelos blancos apareció y cargo a Shuuko, esta daba protestas burlonas mientras iba siendo "escoltada" hacia la sala.

…

Kido estaba sentado en el sofá, solo, leyendo un libro que Mark había insistido que era muy bueno, y para complacer al albino, decidió leerlo para que tuvieran un tema de conversación.

Escuchó pasos al fondo del pasillo, decidió no prestarle atención porque se iba a voltear para algo inútil. Después de escucharlos más cerca, decidió voltear para ver con asombro lo hermosa que se veía Kano.

Su pelo rubio que siempre estaba desordenado y suelto, estaba perfectamente peinado en una coleta baja hacia un lado, cayendo delicadamente sobre su pecho; su ropa era un lindo vestido que llegaba las rodillas de color blanco, con algunos diseños en negro, medias hasta el muslo negras con zapatillas blancas y un pequeño bolsito dándole la imagen de una chica que dejaría embobado a cualquiera. Y sí, si Kido no hubiera podido disimular, su mandíbula estaría en el piso, pero, para su lastima, lo que no pudo disimular fue el rubor que tenía en la cara.

-A-Ah, K-Kano…- _Cálmate- _¿A dónde vas con esa ropa?-

-Ah~? Bueno, es que hoy tendré una cita- Dijo más sonriente de lo usual.

Espera. Kano, una cita? No, Kano no podía tener una cita, ella no debía tener una cita! Kano era solamente suy-

ESPERA. ¡¿QUÉ?!

¿Qué clase de pensamiento era ese? Kano solo era su hermanastra! No, más bien era como una hermana de sangre, pero nada más! Kano podía hacer de su vida lo que se viniera en gana con tal de que no dañara la armonía de toda la brigada, no le importaba con quien salía o algo parecido… Y si era su novio? Qué clase de hermano es si ni siquiera sabe algo tan crucial como si tenía una pareja?

-Kido~ Hey, Kido~- Llamo con insistencia la rubia ojos de gato –Me estás oyendo?-

-¿Ah? Lo siento, que decías?-

-Bueno, dije que volvería como a las 8, así que no te molestes en hacer comida para mí, vale~-

-Está bien…- Dijo algo distante, Shuuko, algo decepcionada por la reacción del peli verde, arrastro los pies hacia la salida, hasta que…

-Ten cuidado, si pasa algo, llámame enseguida- Ahí estaba, el serio pero protector líder de la brigada Mekakushi.

-Entendido~- Dijo sonriente poniendo su mano en su frente en un saludo de cadete yéndose a su cita.

_Kido… idiota…_ Lo que se ocultaba detrás de la máscara.

…

Kido estaba impaciente, ¡Recién eran las 5! ¡Aún quedaban 3 horas para que Kano saliera de su asquerosa cita con su repugnante novio al cual no tenía ni idea que existía!

Suspiro pesadamente rascándose la cabeza, ¿Qué le sucedía? Estaba preocupado por Kano, sí, él iba a protegerla, aunque sabía que muy bien ella se podría cuidar en especial con sus poderes de engañar.

-Pasa algo, Kido-kun?- Pregunto Sina sentándose en el sofá al lado de él.

-Ah, no es nada, solo que hoy…Kano salió a una cita y estoy algo preocupado, eso es todo-

-Eh? Con que una cita? Ya veo, bueno, que afortunado, Kano a pesar de su actitud es físicamente linda, no te parece?- Dijo, _quizás, _ tratando de provocar al peli verde a hacerse millones de ideas sobre los pretendientes de su "hermana"… y las posibles cinco mil millones maneras de sacarlos del camino.

-Ah, si…supongo- Dijo tratando de parecer lo más desinteresado posible.

-Paso algo?- Dijo una peli negra acercándose con un chico rubio pintado de negro en la parte de las puntas de atrás.

-Ah, es que hoy Kano salió a una cita- Dijo Sina sonriente hacia las dos personas que se sentaron en sofá continuo.

-Oh, Kano-san tendrá una cita? Que mal! Hubiera sido bueno tomarle una foto antes de que se vaya!- Dijo un chico peli azul apareciendo en la televisión en el centro de la sala.

-Con que una cita? Espero que le vaya bien- Dijo Momota sonriente.

-Mi hermana tendrá una cita! Que mal, me hubiera gustado que me lo dijera antes- Dijo con esa sonrisa de siempre que encantaba a todo el mundo la peli negra.

Y así siguieron comentando las 4 personas en la sala, y no demoro mucho para que Mark Kotonoha y Hiroko se unieran a la conversación.

Ahora, Kido tenía ganas de mandarlos a todos a la mierda! Era en lo último que quería pensar, viene esta bandada de idiotas y es lo que más resalta! Que el traje de Kano esto, el novio aquello, la posible boda po.. .

¡¿QUÉ?! NO, SENCILLAMENTE, NO. NI AUNQUE FUERA UN PUTO LOCO ENTREGARÍA A SU SHUUKO.

A LA MIERDA!

No importaba que tan contradictoria estaba su mente! Los pensamientos que no eran absolutamente nada propios de él, es más! Se veía como un estúpido!

Se levantó bruscamente ganando la atención de todas las personas de la sala, se colocó su capucha y salió corriendo del apartamento 107.

-No creen que nos pasamos?- Dijo Hiroko observando la puerta por la cual antes había salido el peli verde.

-Claro que no, obtuvimos lo que queríamos, verdad?- Dijo Eni riéndose.

-Aun no puedo creer que haya participado en esto…- Dijo Sina recostándose en el sofá.

-Pienso que está bien si Danchou-kun se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, también por Kano-chan- Dijo Momota sonriente pensando en la boda que _si _se realizaría.

Mientras tanto, Kido corría a toda velocidad sin saber dónde era el lugar de la fecha, fue a muchas cafeterías dando un rápido vistazo, al teatro, al árcade, a la plaza, fue a muchos lugares que acostumbraban las personas para tener citas, y todos con la velocidad de un rayo. Fue al último lugar, el más cliché, al parque.

Y ahí estaba, un tipo castaño acorralando a su Kano tratando de darle un beso mientras esta forcejeaba. Kano tenía una mirada cansada ¿Habrá pasado esto, mucho antes? Ahí fue respondida su segunda pregunta que recién se estaba formulando, el teléfono de Kano estaba esparcido por todo el piso. Rápidamente, cuando el desconocido iba a lograr su objetivo, Kido lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo tirándolo abruptamente hacia una banca del parque.

-Te juro que si te atreves a volver a acercarte a Kano, te aseguro que yo mismo te matare- Dijo severamente con una mirada tan gélida y retorcida que cualquier habría pensado que se había escapado de la correccional o peor aún, de un manicomio.

Y el sujeto, como tan hombre que era, salió huyendo de la escena como si no llegara a un lugar seguro como su casa, el escalofriante tipo se abalanzaría sobre él y le quitaba lo que le quedaba de humanidad.

Kano estaba algo asustada, nunca había visto a Kido de esta manera, aunque no haya sido dirigida a ella, sentía un miedo, no, un escalofrió sufrir por su espina dorsal.

Sin mirarla, Kido tomo la mano de Kano y se la llevo a rastras a la base. Al llegar, ningún miembro estaba, sin embargo, se habían dignado a dejar una nota en la mesa de centro:

_Hola Kido, Hola Kano~ _

_Si están leyendo esto seguramente volvieron a casa pero nosotros no! Fuimos a comer una pizza, espero que no les moleste…_

_Queríamos dejarles tiempo solos, así que hagan lo que quieran pero eso sí, sean cuidadosos para no tener sorpresas adorables y similares a ustedes~_

_-Todos los miembros =3_

Kano estaba leyendo la nota que Kido olímpicamente había ignorado, ella suspiro por la ocurrencia de todos sus amigos. Pero se puso aún más preocupada por el hecho de que Kido no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, quería una reacción diferente de Kido, pero no de esta forma, y mucho menos esta reacción que ni siquiera le hablaba.

Trato de sacar el tema como podía, o al menos sacar algún tipo de conversación para aligerar el ambiente, lo iba a ser hasta que fue interrumpida.

-Quien era-

-…-

-Quien era- Dijo más grave de espaldas.

-Mi cita-

-De donde lo conocías-

-… No lo conocía-

¿Ah?

-Yo… al principio… todo esto fue porque tu no me hacías caso, así que… pensé que tal vez… si iba a una cita… y te ponías celoso…- No pudo continuar, por más que quisiera ponerse su máscara, no podía ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

Kido seguía en silencio, se acercó sigilosamente hasta envolver a la rubia en un protector abrazo.

-Se salió de control?-

-Se salió de control…-

Recibió un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, si algo te pasaba…- La miro severo, con esa preocupación que mostraba a todos los miembros de la Dan, solo que esta vez, era especial, por su _persona especial._

Genial Kano! De todos los momentos, porque justo ahora no podías ponerte tu máscara! Estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas no solo por las palabras del chico si no por la cercanía de sus caras.

-Hablando de eso, Kano… te toco… en algún lugar en especial?- Dijo claramente molesto.

Está bien, esto era malo, no, esto era terrible, como le iba a explicar a Kido que el sujeto primero le mordió el cuello y por ende ocurrió toda una ridícula persecución en la cual sus poderes fueron en vano?

-Kano- Dijo apretando más sus hombros.

Kano desvió un poco la cabeza nerviosa, _grave error. _Kido lo vio, vio aquella marca, encontraría a ese sujeto y acabaría con su miserable existencia.

-Ah, bueno, es hora de cambiarme- Empezó a reír nerviosamente tratando de irse, este era el tiempo más largo que no podía utilizar sus poderes, era un fastidio.

Fue tomada por el brazo y jalada a los brazos de Kido, este se apresuró en ir a su cuello donde estaba de un color algo rojo el lugar donde el intruso se había atrevido a tocarla; mordió el lugar, dejando una marca que probablemente duraría hasta mañana, respondido por un gemido de dolor por parte de Kano, lamio con suavidad y se alejó.

-B-Bueno… solo quería quitarte todo tipo de marcas que él te había puesto, lo siento- Miro hacia otro lado sonrojado, en verdad, ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

La rubia sonrió complacida, a pesar de que el rubor seguía allí, no desaprovecho.

-Así que… Tsu-kun, quería quitarme esas marcas, poniendo las suyas? Que territorial eres~- Decía divertida la chica riendo.

-Y-Yo…bueno, fue por, ah, Agh!-

-Tsu-kun-

-Que no me llames así-

-Tsu-kun-

-Qu…?- La chica de ojos gatunos puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kido mientras se levantaba de puntillas, Kido se quedó en blanco al principio, pero después correspondió el dulce beso que le ofrecía. Sintió como la rubia trataba de alcanzarlo, ya que en comparación, era solo un poco más alta que Mark, y Markera el más pequeño en comparación con Hiroko; separándose por breves momentos para conseguir aire, la envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, cargándola hasta quedar estilo novia en los brazos de su querido líder, volvieron a la cariñosa acción de antes, esto era más que obvio que se correspondían.

El día siguiente todo era normal, solo que Kano coqueteaba más continuo con los chicos, en especial Momota que tenía una divertida reacción, la rubio volteo para ver a Kido observando la escena con una especie de oscuridad que tenía a Sina aterrada, pues tranquilamente iba a la cocina por una soda.

Kano rió para sus adentros, Kido era lindo celoso.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno, logre terminar tarde, pero termine el Shot del domingo!**_

_**~ Curiosidades del Shot de hoy~**_

_**+ Amo la pareja KanoXKido, y cuando es GenderBender, como se han dado cuenta, lo hago muy largo.**_

_**+ Este es el pedido que más palabras ha tenido.**_

_**+Se han tenido que dar cuenta hace unos shot's atrás, pero por alguna extraña razón estoy obsesionada con incluir al menos un beso en el cuello en algún shippeo.**_

_**+Había leído anteriormente un fic KanoKido GB, y vi que la autora (Haruka Hagaren, que por cierto me gusta mucho como hace sus historias, de mi parte, usser recomendada xB) los nombres de Kido y Kano, cuando investigue el nombre "Tsu" de verdad existía :v en todo caso, me pase 20 minutos buscando los demás, no me maten :c**_

_**Bueno eso, es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente Shot~!**_


	9. Soy una estúpida (Momo)

_**Konota-chan: Eh traído otro hoy.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: El One-Shot de hoy no es un pedido, lo lamento.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Soy una estúpida_

Veo tu sonrisa de oreja a oreja como nunca antes me la habías enseñado, bueno, al menos a mí.

Veo como sostienes su mano mientras ella se sonroja y te golpea.

Veo la manera en que tus ojos no paran de brillar, pero… esa mirada es para ella.

Veo como la tomas de la mano y te confiesas bajo la atenta, divertida y sorprendida mirada de toda la Dan.

Veo como en ella aparece un ligero rubor y se queda pensativa. "Lo pensaré" sale suavemente de los labios de la pelinegra. Bueno, supongo que la entiendo; después de años de estar corriendo contra diferentes formas de ponerle fin a tu vida junto con tu amigo más cercano y se te declaré, supongo que aún no lo logra asimilar bien, son niños, después de todo, aunque… un poco absurdo, ¿No?

Veo la manera en que tus mejillas se sonrojan y sonríes aún más grande, felicidades, Hibiya-kun, tienes una oportunidad.

Veo tu expresión de entera felicidad, bueno… esto es lo que yo quería ¿Verdad? Sí, es lo que yo quería…

Aquella platica de anoche no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza…

"_-Momo-chan-_

_-Oh, Mary-chan, que sucede?-_

_-Bueno… es que tenía curiosidad… ¿Por qué te gusta Hibiya-kun?-_

_-Ah, bueno, yo, am…- Me demoraría mucho si empezara tan tarde –Te lo diré mañana, ¡Lo prometo~!-"_

Y justo al día siguiente… mis sentimientos están hechos pedazos. Pero… viendo así ¿Por qué pensé que lograría gustarle una chica como yo? Soy distraída, exagerada, histérica, nerviosa, casi te mato repetidas veces al arrastrarte por toda la ciudad, y sobre todo, soy una estúpida.

Aun así, no me dejaras de gustar, Hibiya-kun.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno, esto se podría decir que es medio un HibiHiyo, pero del punto de vista de Momo al observarlos.**_

_**~Curiosidades del One-Shot de Hoy~**_

_**+ No cumplí pedido e hice esto, porque hoy terminaron de aplastar mis sentimientos, un poco de ellos está escrito en este pequeño… drabble mejor dicho. (Eso se vio tan gay…)**_

_**Bueno, pasando de eso, y ahora que me siento un poco mejor… Mañana es mi cumpleaños**_

_**:'DD! **_

_**Bueno, solo diré que espero mi regalo.**_

_**Bueno, no c: nos vemos mañana en el siguiente Shot y mi cumpleaños (?)**_


	10. Día especial (KanoKido)

_**Konota-chan: Bueno, la persona que leo esto…**_

_**ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS lml!**_

_**En fin, tengo otro one-shot lo se lo sé, se morían por uno (?)**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Hoy es un pedido de Saito-chan, KanoXKido**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Día especial_

Hoy Kano tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, y no, no la que siempre traía, sino una de que estaba perdido en algún lugar en lo profundo de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… alguien sabe porque Kano-san… esta tan así?-Pregunto viendo como Kano casi chocaba con una pared para seguir su recorrido por toda la base.

-Bueno… quien sabe- Dijo Seto sonriendo junto a Mary que estaba desconcertada al igual que Momo.

Shintaro y Ene discutían en sus cómicas peleas como de costumbre, Konoha comía a montones unas frituras mientras que Hibiya le reclamaba por comer tanto tan temprano. Llamo la atención de 3 de 4 presentes en la sala al ver a Kano tarareando felizmente por el pasillo, al final, Konoha lo observo por unos momentos, quizás algo extrañado porque a pesar de todo, todos notaron el pequeño cambio de Kano.

Por su lado Kano, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sucedo que se realizaría hoy, _24 de octubre_, fue a su habitación, empezaba a elegir una vestimenta adecuada, algo ni tan, ni tan poco formal. No se veía mal, no era algo que se viera muy seguido en alguien como Kano.

Camino sigilosamente por todo el pasillo tratando de pasar desapercibido por parte del resto de la Dan, fue tratando que su traje no se ensuciara, pero siendo cauteloso.

Un pequeño error captó la atención de Mary, ella lo miro por unos momentos estoica hasta que giro la cabeza de una u otra manera de preguntarle que hacía.

Kano solo puso su dedo índice en sus labios que estaban curvados en una sonrisa, Mary sintió enérgicamente con las manos en hechos puños en el pecho.

Kano siguió caminando hasta que por fin logró salir del apartamento 107. Camino más o menos 20 minutos, y ahí la vio, a la hermosa chica de cabellos verdes que se veía aún más hermosa que de costumbre. Kido tenía su cabello que normalmente estaba suelto y lacio, en un lindo moño con un pequeño lazo de color violeta oscuro, mechones de cabello cayendo en su cara y en su pecho hecho unos cuentos rizos; Su hoodie y pantalones fueron reemplazados por una blusa blanca con un chaleco negro, una mini-falda del color de su lazo, medías nylon de color negro y unas zapatillas con un pequeños tacos. Oh, Kano podía morir en estos momentos, feliz con esta imagen de la no muy femenina líder de la brigada Mekakushi.

-D-Deja de mirarme así, Kano…- Dijo la peli verde algo molesta ya que no tenía su capucha para taparse su cara que se estaba empezando a sonrojar.

-Lo siento, lo siento~ Es que Tsubomi-tan, se ve tan linda!~- Dijo sonriéndole con esa sonrisilla que en cierto modo la exasperaba pero le encantaba.

-…Cállate- Dijo Tsubomi mirando hacia otro lado, Kano solo soltó una risita y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y la tomo de la mano.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó recibiendo una sonrisa de la peli verde.

-Vamos-

La pareja camino por unos minutos, riéndose de algunas situaciones pasadas, Kano como siempre hacia estupideces para hacer reír a Kido que aunque algunas fueran un poco incorrectas no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa.

Llegaron al restaurante para su cita por su aniversario, Kano le ofreció la silla a Kido, ella algo extrañada lo acepto y se sentó, esperando como él se sentaba en la de adelante.

Un joven en traje se acercó a tomar la orden, viendo con una sonrisa brillante a Kido, la cual fue amablemente contestada por esta. Kano al observar esto, le tembló un poco el ojo derecho, combinado con la sonrisa que tenía, uso sus poderes solo un momento para aparentar que estaba sentado, cuando en realidad se paró y camino hacia el joven que tuvo un pequeño "accidente". Esto llamo la atención de todos, el camarero se disculpó y volvió a toda velocidad a una de las puertas en la lejanía. El rubio rió, pero rápidamente su risa fue apagada por unos ojos verdes en el mirándolo ferozmente.

-Kano-

-¿Eh~? ¿Qué sucede, Tsubomi-chan?- Dijo Kano mirándola con esa sonrisa.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que hiciste? ¡Lo hiciste tropezar!- Susurró un poco alto.

-Bueno, si no le sonrieras con sonrisita de comercial, _puede _ que no lo haya hecho tropezar "accidental"- Dijo Kano igual que Kido frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

El rubio quedo algo sorprendido al ver una pequeña sonrisa deslizarse en su rostro y como lentamente su mano hecha puño le daba un pequeño y suave golpe en la cabeza.

-No seas tonto, no te tienes que poner celoso por algo así- Dijo Kido sonrojada con esa sonrisita.

Kano se colocó su máscara rápidamente, diablos, estaba en las mismas condiciones que Kido.

-Supongo…- Dijo con una sonrisita fingida para que no vea su sonrojo.

Pasaron hablando de trivialidades mientras cenaban, cuando terminaron se retiraron de la mesa, y Kano, al ver al camarero de antes, beso la cabeza de Kido acercándola sosteniéndola de la cintura con una sonrisa victoriosa, claramente notada por este.

Caminaron por más tiempo por la ciudad iluminada, no les interesaba mucho si los demás miembros se preguntaban donde se habían metido los miembros #1 y #3, hoy era su día especial. Hoy era el día de su aniversario, con esto, tenía 2 años de relación, una relación a escondidas, levantando ligeras sospechas de Momo y Ene, sin embargo, nunca fueron descubiertos.

Se quedaron unos momentos juntos admirando el lindo paisaje de noche con luces adornándolo, en estos momentos, eran las únicas personas allí, Kano decidió tomar un pequeño obsequio.

Tomo a Kido de ambas manos mientras le daba un suave beso y este era correspondido, él la apego más abrazándola de la cintura, ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Se separaron unos momentos pegando sus frentes sonrientes.

-Te amo, Shuuya-

-Te amo, Tsubomi-

Reanudaron su cariñosa acción a la luz de la hermosa luna.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno, termine el pedido de hoy… si no leyeron lo de arriba e.e**_

_**HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! **_

_**Me gusta que se acuerden de mí, ah.**_

_**En fin, aprovechando que estoy aquí, un pequeño mensaje para .**_

_**Bueno, la verdad tengo una duda :v **_

_**-Lo quieres Harutaka y Konoene (esto está totalmente a como lo quieras tú, yo amo ambos xd)**_

_**-Lemmon o normal (Totalmente para que tú lo decidas xd)**_

_**~Curiosidades del One-Shot de hoy~**_

_**+ Como es mi cumpleaños, me puse a pensar en fechas especiales para hacer este Shot.**_


	11. Amigos con derecho (ShinKido Lemmon)

_**Konota-chan: LA VIDA ES TAN CRUEL**_

_**AURA KINGDOM NO ME CARGA**_

_**SHORARÉ.**_

_**En fin, continuemos**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, , pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo...) Sería decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**El de hoy es un pedido de JC Anime.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: KidoXShintaro, LEMMON.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Amigos con derecho_

Shintaro estaba actuando como siempre, desinteresado dándole una mirada rápida a todos los miembros de la Dan: Kano estaba conversando con Ene, quien se encontraba dentro de un teléfono; Konoha dormía como de costumbre; Hibiya estaba peleando con Momo, Seto le leía un libro a Mary mientras que esta estaba sentada en su regazo.

Todos estaban allí, bueno, todos menos la líder de la brigada Mekakushi, la atractiva y en su opinión, sexy líder de la brigada.

Shintaro sabía al derecho y al revés la forma del cuerpo de Kido, sus medidas, hasta sabía cuándo sus pechos crecían, y, ¿Por qué? Eso era muy simple, dejaba que todas sus necesidades carnales se saciaran con ella.

Sin embargo, no era nada más que eso, un asunto carnal, seguían siendo compañeros, amigos, amigos que una vez a la semana se encontraban alejados de toda la brigada, se restaban la ropa y sumaban la cama.

Ahora que Ene siempre molestaba a Shintaro por ser "virgen" siendo un mayor de edad, no le fastidiaba, ya que él no lo era realmente, quería seguir disfrutando y también darle el placer que Kido podía disimular. Quería seguir así, lo tendrían así, en secreto, hasta que busquen en otras personas alguna necesidad.

El nunca olvidara la primera vez que lo hicieron, oh, no sabía si estar agradecido de que la mañana estaba fría y todos los miembros decidieran salir a dar una vuelta, y como era costumbre, Shintaro se negó a ir, y por ello, Ene se fue en el celular de Momo.

Cuando todos se fueron, Shintaro se quedó solo, tratando de entretenerse con la televisión viendo cualquier anime que estuvieran pasando; y ahí la vio.

Kido, acababa de levantarse por el pelo algo despeinado, solo utilizaba bragas y una camiseta larga que apenas terminaba su muslo, le tomaron segundos para percatarse el _pequeño _detalle que sobresalía de su camisa…hacía frío, lo bastante fuerte como para que…_ellos _se pusieran duros, como los había llamado la primera vez Shintaro.

Shintaro no pudo evitar fijarse en todo el cuerpo de Kido, en especial en sus piernas, eran largas, blancas, y Shintaro en su experiencia de haberlas atesorado por años, pensó que seguramente eran suaves y tersas.

Shintaro sintió un calor familiar entre sus piernas, cerro precipitadamente viendo para otro lado tratando de evitar lo más que podía la mirada curiosa de la líder.

Kido se acercó más a Shintaro, tratando de oír una respuesta satisfactoria de su parte. En cambio, Shintaro, no podía controlar por mucho más tiempo el dolor en su entrepierna. Kido se lo había buscado, para ella hubiera sido mejor mantenerse al margen, olvidar el tema y dignarse a poner ropa que no hiciera que los hombres se pusieran especialmente pervertidos.

¡Pero no! ¡Kido decidió acercarse más y ser más insistente cada vez! Shintaro no pudo más, así de simple, empujo a Kido contra el sillón terminando encima de ella sosteniéndola de las muñecas; él la inspecciono de pies a cabeza, en especial no pudo dejar de ver lo que sobresalía de su camisa.

Recién hasta este momento, Kido se había percatado de que sus pantalones estaban dentro de su armario y le tomo más importancia al frío que hacía.

-Kisaragi…- Dijo la peli verde, sintiendo la respiración de Shintaro mezclándose con la suya, lo que paso en ese momento por la cabeza de Kido, era más que obvio que no era mejor de lo que pensaba Shintaro.

Volviendo al chico del jersey rojo, estaba congelado, ¿En qué mundo se atrevería a hacer esto? La líder de la brigada, de su grupo de amigos, que era menor de edad, estaba debajo de el en un atuendo muy comprometedor.

Por alguna extraña razón, Kido se sentía impaciente, no sabía decir porque, pero quería con desesperación que pasara _algo. _

Ninguno se movió, solo se quedaron observando, ambos tenían una curiosidad que los impulso a mirar el cuerpo del otro; Kido se quedó un momento en el pecho de Shintaro, tiempo atrás por error entro al lugar donde solía estar el ex-hikkimori, y tuvo la oportunidad de verlo sin nada de su parte superior puesta. _Para ser alguien que no se ha movido en 2 años, no tiene tan mal cuerpo._

Ese fue el pensamiento que se reprimió mentalmente aquel día. Bajo un poco más, solo un poco de lo que entraba en su campo de visión, a los pantalones de Shintaro, se quedó observándolos, ¡estaba siendo una pervertida!

-D-Deja de mirarme ahí…- Escucho el tartamudeo arriba suyo, encontrándose con la mirada avergonzada y sonrojada de Shintaro.

-¡L-Lo siento!- Dijo sonrojada desviando la mirada, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir –Para compensarte…puedes… echar un vistazo…- Debía estar en estado parecido al alcoholismo ¡¿Cómo diablos pudo haber dicho eso?!

Cuando volvió a voltear pudo ver la mirada confusa de Shintaro, pero que poco a poco, todas sus facciones se relajaban y observaban con la mayor cautela posible las partes de su cuerpo.

Kido, temblorosa, coloca su mano en la mejilla del ex-hikkimori, la acaricio, llamando al instante la atención de Shintaro, de ahí, todo simplemente paso, fue un impulso que de algún lado, era pasional.

Dio un beso algo torpe a la chica de cabellos verdes y colocaba sus manos con delicadeza sobre su cintura, sintió como esta entrelazaba sus piernas en su cadera y correspondía de una manera hábil y veloz el beso torpe, convirtiéndolo en un fogoso beso.

Shintaro movió sus inexpertas manos por el cuerpo de Kido, lo primero que hicieron al separarse, fue quitarle esa blusa larga que no dejaba admirar la principal y primera razón de estar en esta comprometedora escena.

Quito la blusa dejando su piel blanca expuesta, sus bragas de color negro, y sus duros pezones a causa del frío. Shintaro no sabía nada de esto, se quedó congelado observando la cara sonrojada de Kido y su cuerpo, sin mencionar sus piernas, ¡Pero vamos, Shintaro! ¡Has visto una cantidad de porno suficiente para mandarte al infierno y no podías ni imitarlo! Coloco sus manos en los pechos de Kido, ella soltando un pequeño jadeo al sentir las manos congeladas del chico de cabello negro, los masajeo suavemente fijándose en cada gesto de la chica, que apretaba las cejas mientras los ojos le temblaban y de boca salían pequeños sonidos. Aumento su velocidad al tomar confianza, sentía la suave textura, hasta cosas como su peso. Shintaro decidió ir más lejos, lamio uno de los pezones de Kido, esta dio un pequeño gritito de sorpresa, asustando a Shintaro. Cuando este se calmó, reanudo tembloroso la acción de hace unos momentos, lamio con suavidad al mismo ritmo que acariciaba sus pechos de tamaño promedio. Chupo el pezón que no había sido atendido, con esto iba agarrando más confianza en sus acciones y tratando de no vacilar cuando Kido hiciera un sonido ligeramente fuerte. El chico ya se sentía bien con lo que hacía, no podía evitar sonreír por ver la cara que ponía su acompañante.

En un momento de descuido, se cambiaron los roles con Kido arriba de Shintaro, ella comenzó a sacarle su jersey y camisa negra dejando todo el pecho del chico expuesto. Kido lo beso nuevamente, y el correspondiéndole con muchas más confianza que tiempo atrás, la líder paso sus manos por todo el pecho de Shintaro, pasando cada parte con sus uñas que hacían que salieran quejidos del miembro número siete. Kido beso el abdomen de Shintaro, dejando en su blanca piel manchas rojizas que lo hacían dar más quejidos. Ella sonrió, deslizo su mano dentro del pantalón de Shintaro; valía oro la cara que había puesto al darse cuenta lo que tenía pensando Tsubomi. Shintaro trato de detenerla, si, ¿Cómo? Simple, haciéndole competencia de quien estaba más rojo a su jersey y diciendo puros balbuceos. Esto la hizo sonreír aún más, froto la virilidad de Shintaro, escucho los satisfactorios sonidos salir de la boca del chico mientras se retorcía ligeramente.

Kido soltó una risita, algo burlona y beso a Shintaro nuevamente. El correspondió, claro, con sus manos trazando toda la espalda de Kido, acariciando hasta llegar a sus muslos. Volvió a recostar a Kido, sacándole su última prenda dejándola completamente expuesta; se dio cuenta de cómo tembló ligeramente.

-Lo siento, tienes frío, ¿no? Aguanta un poco más, pronto te sentirás caliente- Siempre había querido decir esa frase, sin duda, el chico estaba en su momento de gloria.

Mordió nuevamente los pechos de la chica gozando un poco más los sonidos que provocaban, se posiciono encima de ella y tomo sus piernas, si es que en un futuro, Shintaro dejaría ese hábito de hacerlo con Kido y entraba en una relación seria, por más que lo intentase, no podía comparar las perfectas piernas de la chica, las separo, ignorando los intentos de la chica que por vergüenza trataba de cerrar sus piernas. Se introdujo lentamente causando que constantes gritos sonaran en la habitación, _debí prepararla, imbécil_, pensó, sintiéndose mal por el dolor que le causaba. Cuando lo peor para Kido paso, se quedaron así un rato, Kido recuperándose del dolor que fue recorrió todo su cuerpo y Shintaro preparándose mentalmente.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, se fue lo más suaves posibles, Kido aún le dolía, eso se notaba por los quejidos de dolor que quedaba y las pequeñas lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos, Shintaro trato de aliviar lo más que pudo la situación, fue más rápido causando más quejidos de parte de la líder, continuo así por más tiempo, hasta que esos quejidos lentamente se comenzaron a convertir en gemidos del placer que empezaba a recorrer de pies a cabeza a la peli verde. Ella volvió a entrelazar sus piernas en las caderas de Shintaro mientras este, más rápido daba embestidas que los estaba volviendo dementes. Cuando ya no pudieron más, se separaron dejando que su esencia (principalmente por Shintaro) no cayera dentro del otro.

Se miraron jadeantes con los ojos nublados de todo lo que habían cometido, Shintaro saco fuerzas escondidas para cargar a Kido hacia su habitación, y esta, con así mismo habilidades de seducción más que ocultas, inesperadas, lo convenció para que durmieran juntos hasta que los demás volviesen.

Shintaro suspiro ante ese recuerdo, pero no le importaba si estaba bien o estaba mal.

-Supongo que a esto llaman… ¿amigos con derecho?-Pensó para sí mismo mientras se levantaba sin levantar la atención de nadie, sigilosamente caminando hacía el cuarto de la peli verde.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: tarde mejor que nunca.**_

_**~Curiosidad del One-Shot de hoy~**_

_**+Lo hice como "Amigos con derecho" porque ya eh hecho los otros lemmons que son pareja, así que es muy repetitivo.**_

_**+ Se habrán dado cuenta que una o 2 frases las han oído antes, una de ellas la puse porque era algo que solía decir una compañera que hacia insinuaciones de todo tipo a toda la sección.**_

_**Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente Sho, beibis!**_


	12. Siempre fue linda (Harutaka)

_**Konota-chan: Tengo hambre =A=**_

_**claraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**El One-Shot de hoy es pedido de**_

**_Criss Nya_**

_**ADVERTENCIA: Harutaka.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Siempre fue linda_

Haruka dibujaba en su cuaderno sus miles de bocetos sobre animales, comida, pero más de sus amigos. En una de las páginas vacías, comenzó a trazar libremente la cara de una persona. Cuando tuvo las primeras bases listas, las retoco y las asentó, ponía los rasgos faciales necesarios, así como los especiales, dibujo el flequillo, sus coletas gemelas desordenadas, su expresión seria, su uniforme que se curvaba en la forma de su cuerpo y como le quedaba ligeramente grande. Acaricio su dibujo terminado, con los rasgos, sombras, cabello impecable… Ahí se dio cuenta, había dibujado a su compañera de clase, su única compañera clase y que ocupaba la mayoría de sus dibujos en el último mes. Ya la había dibujado con anterioridad, pero no tan seguido, además de eso, dibujo un trazo que era súper incómodo y vergonzoso; no era más ni nada menos, en que un dibujo de Takane en vestido de novia, que preliminarmente había visto y de paso investigado un poco, que según lo que sabía, el vestido de novia de Takane era un _Ball Gown Wedding _o también llamado _Bell Line Dress_; La verdad Haruka no tenía ni idea, era un chico después de todo y su especialidad era dibujar y comer a montones sin engordar.

El fuerte golpe de la puerta abrirse del salón despertó al chico de su ensoñación, oculto nervioso su cuaderno poniéndolo dentro de su maleta y ubicándose en una posición nerviosa observando como la modelo de sus obras caminaba arrastrando los pies hacia su asiento.

Lo que más claro se notó en Takane esa mañana, es que sus coletas gemelas usuales, no estaban, si no su lacio cabello negro meneándose libremente en los contornos de su cara y hombros.

-¿Sucede algo, Takane-chan? ¿Cómo así ese cambio de peinado?- Pregunto extrañado ganando toda la atención de la pelinegra.

-¿Ah? No es nada, solo que me desperté muy tarde, mi celular se descargó y no sonó la alarma, y por eso no pude hacerme las coletas- Suspiro tirándose en la silla mientras se sobaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Kokonose observo a su compañera de pies a cabeza, hizo una ligera mueca, había pasado detalles del cabello de Takane, eso se dio cuenta con observarla, aunque exactamente no pudo verificar en cuales eran, ya que hoy no llevaba ese peinado que tanto la identificaba, al recordar su dibujo se dio cuenta de se saltó unos mechones desordenados en la parte del flequillo, unos detalles cuando curvaba sus labios, otro más en la camisa quedándose observando ese lugar para captar hasta el más pequeño detalle.

-Ha-Haruka…- Escucho un medio chillido proveniente de su compañera de clase, al darse cuenta, Takane se levantó y se alejó un poco con las manos cruzadas en frente del pecho y de paso, totalmente con las mejillas hechas tal cual tomates.

-¿T-Takane-chan?- Se levantó extrañado ante la repentina acción de su amiga.

-D-Deja de mirarme ahí, me pones muy incómoda, tonto-

¡No, no, no, no, no, no!

¡Había quedado como un pervertido! ¡Por querer tener una perfección en su dibujo de Takane se quedó observando sus…¡No Haruka! ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo! ¡Detén todos esos pensamientos que eran más al estilo Shintaro!

-¡L-Lo siento Takane-chan! ¡Y-Yo no quería!- Dijo moviendo las manos nerviosamente tratando de dejarle en claro que no era ningún pervertido y tratando de obtener su perdón.

-P-Para compensarte te comprare todo lo que quieras en el almuerzo- Dijo en medio de tantos tartamudeos.

-¡ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE, IDIOTA!-Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un golpe en seco proveniente del salón del ciencias, o más bien del salón de los alumnos con discapacidades.

Haruka estaba preocupado, no podía concentrarse en la clase que el profesor daba, no podía dejar de darle vistas no tan disimuladas a Takane que estaba mirando a la izquierda para no encontrarse con la mirada de Haruka. Kenjirou si lo había notado, la extrañeza de sus dos alumnos, y como tan buen profesor y vago de oficio que era, les dejo un trabajo en pareja que recogería al final de las clases.

-B-Bueno, esto… tiene que ir en este recuadro… esto por acá… bueno, eso hay que investigarlo por uno de los libros que tiene Kenjirou-sensei, creo…- Dijo Takane mientras pasaba leyendo en voz alta los temas de la gran tarea que les había dejado el profesor.

-¡Takane!- Dijo Haruka parándose de su asiento e ir al lado de la pelinegra con una mueca parecida a un pequeño y adorable niño que le habían arrebatado su dulce favorito.

-Ha-Haruka, ¿p-pasa algo?- Pregunto algo nerviosa la pelinegra.

-¡N-No quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido! ¡N-No era mi intención quedarme viendo! ¡Discúlpame!- Dijo inclinándose arrepentido con los ojos cerrados.

Fue silencio por unos segundos en el salón hasta que el chico sintió un ligero golpe en la frente por parte de la pelinegra.

-I-Idiota, bueno, te disculpare pero…- Ella estaba sonrojada, si, mirando hacia algún lugar fuera del contacto visual con su compañero – ¿Por qué… estabas mirando… _ahí_?-

-B-Bueno, yo…- Suspiro ligeramente sacando de su maleta su cuaderno de dibujos, saco el boceto de esta mañana, pasándoselo a Takane con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas como nunca antes se lo había visto al gran Kokonose Haruka el imperturbable.

Takane se quedó unos momentos viendo el dibujo hasta abrir mucho los ojos, se podían ver brillantes y como una hermosa sonrisa adorno todo su angelical rostro que mantenía aun estando en segundo de preparatoria.

-Haruka…- Empezó la pelinegra.

-Lo sé, Takane, esta imperfecto, me faltan detalles, siento que hayas tenido que ver con un dibujo que aún no se ha terminado…- Dijo triste mirando hacia abajo.

-¿No te gusto como quedo?- Pregunto la chica sorprendida.

-Me gustaría retratar exactamente como es Takane, por eso…- Dijo un poco, tan solo un poco, irritado por tener frustrado su plan de un dibujo perfecto de su querida Taka… su querida _compañera _Takane.

-En mi opinión, a mí me gusto, pero… si quieres…- ¿Takane iba a decirlo de verdad? –Podrías, bueno, ¡ya sabes!- Y ahí estaba, el lado tsundere de Takane salía nuevamente a la luz. Haruka sonrió de oreja a oreja, jalo su silla hacia el centro del salón y procedió a jalar a Takane a esta y pedirle que se quedara quieta para empezar; esta acepto mientras trataba de mantenerse quieta. Pero, había un pequeño detalle: sus coletas. No podía hacer el dibujo imaginándolo, tenía que verlo. Tomo unas ligas desde dentro de su maleta, las había utilizado anteriormente para hacer una "escultura" con lápices y demás útiles; pensó que se veían muy solitarias, así que busco por toda la habitación algo con que adornarlas para la curiosa mirada de Takane.

Haruka se dio cuenta de algo, así que decidió mover la pizarra que siempre cubría la ventana, allí se fijó del árbol de cerezos que ya había florecido. Estiro un poco el brazo, escuchando como Takane se paraba preocupada que se cayera de la ventana hasta que vio cómo se acercaba felizmente con las manos en la espalda.

-Ta-dah~- Dijo Haruka mostrándoles las 2 ligas de antes adornadas con dos hermosas flores de cerezo, agarro suavemente el cabello de la pelinegra, consciente de que probablemente recibiría un golpe pero "moriría" en el intento. Hizo sus dos colas gemelas dándole el aspecto de siempre a Takane, solo que se veía como una niña, con esas flores en la cabeza y las mejillas ruborizadas, avergonzada, Haruka se fue más que feliz a terminar su dibujo.

…

Y ahí estaba, otra vez , como había pasado el tiempo, pensó que jamás iba a verla, pero por fin, toda esta tragedia acabo, podían ser felices, podían seguir con sus aventuras, pero claro, construyendo un futuro por otro lado.

-¡Haruka, eres muy lento, vamos, apúrate!- Grito una pelinegra saludando con el brazo a un chico de cabellos cenizos, corriendo hacia ella.

-Lo siento- Dijo sonriente mientras se ponían al día y cuidadosamente entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. La observo con esa sonrisa de siempre, su cabello ahora era más largo, seguía estando en dos coletas, pero ahora había algo diferente, en esas coletas, Takane aun utilizaba ese improvisado obsequio de aquel día de malentendidos.

Takane siempre fue linda, usara lo que usara, se peinara como se peinara, a Haruka le encantaba.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Konota-chan: No sé, pero alguien más se dio cuenta que me estoy volviendo más cursi en cada Shot? xd**_

_**~Curiosidades del One-Shot de hoy~**_

_**+ Lo de las coletas sueltas fue de un doujinshi que vi, utilice esa idea porque ya tenía casi toda la estructura hecha.**_

_**+ No sé, pero siento que me inspire mucho en este.**_

_**+El One-Shot que la otra vez pregunte, será después de que cumpla ciertos pedidos antes de poner aquella propuesta (O sea, los que pidieron en el reciente Shot "Amigos con derecho" tendrán que esperar un poco más) El de hoy nuevamente digo que fue un pedido xB**_

_**Konota-chan: En fin, gracias a todos por sus felicidades, yo también los amo (?) y para el comentario anónimo llamado KanoXKidoplz, si cumplimos el mismo día…**_

_**¿DÓNDE HAZ ESTADO TODA MI VIDA? **_

_**Bueno xD nos vemos en el siguiente shot!**_


	13. Chico fuerte (KidoXHibiya)

_**Konota-chan: Lo único que pondré es que Criss-chan12, tenía razón.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**El one-shot de hoy es pedido de MitsuNyanDesu**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: KidoXHibiya**_

_**SE LOS ESTA GARCHANDO A TODOS, JODER.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Chico fuerte_

El octavo y menor miembro de la brigada Mekakushi, descansaba en el sofá de la sala, con los ojos cerrados perdido en sus propios pensamientos, dando gracias que ningún otro miembro se encontraba en el lugar para perturbar su paz.

Bueno, eso quería creer.

En realidad, se sentía solo, mucho. Deseaba que alguien estuviera allí con él, charlando de cualquier trivialidad que se les pasara por la cabeza, más, él no iba a permitir que alguno de los miembros tuviera el diminuto privilegio para verlo pedir algún apoyo.

Es estaba triste, no podía evitarlo, ¿Cuándo lo superaría?, bueno, para superarlo, estaba muy lejos. Y ahí vino de nuevo, el amargo recuerdo de su amiga de siempre, siendo atropellada por un camión en un descuido en ir a perseguir a un gato negro. O la vez que debido a sus miedos de un sueño, se fueron temprano del parque, y sin previo aviso, ella fue atravesada por aquellos fierros de construcción. Otra vez en que sus inútiles intentos, al tratar de encontrar una manera de escapar de aquel triste destino, solo obtuvo el mismo fin: Ella cayó impactando contra el suelo y morir al instante como un suicidio.

¡Diablos!

¡Era lo que menos quería recordar y lo que más rondaba en su mente! Solo le quedaba suspirar con tristeza. Quería estar con alguien, no alguien como la abuela de Momo, él no lo admitiría, pero en verdad apreciaba y le hacía feliz el gesto que hacía por él, sin embargo… simplemente no lo ayudaba; No alguien como Kano, no, nunca. Simplemente se burlaría de él y no le ayudaría a sentirse mejor; Shintaro era un caso perdido, simplemente no lo entendería aunque fuera el más listo de la Dan; Ene era como Kano, solo que versión femenina y más sensibilidad; Mary era muy tímida y se confundiría y al final, ella es la que terminaría llorando; Seto siempre estaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo y cuando no, estaba con Mary; Era obvio que Konoha no entendería nada, aparte de la palabra "Hiyori"; por último, estaba su li…

-Hey- Una voz un poco grave pero tranquila lo hizo casi saltar del sofá para encontrarse con la líder de la brigada Mekakushi: Kido.

-A-Ah, Líder… ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto calmándose y sentarse en el sofá.

-Bueno, llevo aquí un rato, y eh notado que algo, sé que este es el peor momento para aparecer… pero, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede a ti?- Pregunto sentándose a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos sin perder el contacto visual.

-Bueno, yo…No es nada, solo que estoy cansado- Mintió desviando la mirada, rogando por que la chica de cabellos verdes se lo haya creído.

-Se supone que el mentiroso es Kano, no tú- Contesto la chica mirando al vacío para después volver a mirarlo, expectante por una verdadera respuesta.

-Bueno… solo pensaba… en… ya sabes…- Dijo tratando de no pronunciar esa oración de 4 palabras.

Fue exactamente 7 minutos de silencio entre ambos, Hibiya movía sus pies nervioso de arriba hacia abajo mirándolos, no quería oír precisamente una respuesta en esos momentos.

Escucho una exhalación al lado de él, volteo a ver a Kido que ahora se retiraba la capucha, dejando su cola de coleta alta a la vista; también se bajó la cremallera del buzo rojo que siempre llevaba encima dejando la barbilla a la vista y un poco de su cuello.

Después de esto, ella se volteó a él con una sonrisa.

-No creo que sea correcto aferrarte al pasado ¿Sabes? Bueno, creo que eso ya lo has de tener en cuenta, pero te lo repetiré- Se oía casi como una madre tratando de explicar un tema algo serio, haciéndolo sonar lo más ligero del mundo.

-Veras, todos tenemos a seres queridos atrapados, que aún no los podemos liberar, pero estamos descubriendo la forma, y no podremos hacerlo si estamos deprimidos y aferrándonos mucho al pasado cuando estábamos con ellos; Nos concentramos en el futuro que será cuando vuelvan, una nueva vida para ellos y para nosotros- Dijo dando una inusual sonrisa que hizo que el joven corazón de Hibiya latiera a un ritmo irregular, haciéndolo sonrojar y sonreír por las amables palabras de apoyo de la líder.

-¡M-Muchas gracias, Líder!- Dijo el menor con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa.

-Ah, por cierto… se la situación de Hiyori con Konoha, y aunque sabemos que Konoha solo muestra atención a su comida y los peluches, y Hiyori seguirá insistiendo… ¡Hay más peces en el mar, Hibiya!- Dijo la líder con una sonrisa nerviosa y una risita de igual forma.

-Bueno… la verdad, eso no me ayuda mucho- Ahora en Hibiya se podía ver cierta aura deprimente con la boca abierta y los ojos asimilando ojeras.

-L-Lo siento- Se rasco la mejilla la líder. Se acercó al menor y le acaricio juguetonamente la cabeza sonriéndole nuevamente.

-Tu puedes, eres un chico fuerte- Dicho esto, se retiró de la sala estirándose a perderse en una de las tantas habitaciones del apartamento 107.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: No se me ocurrió casi nada para esta pareja ;n;**_

_**~Curiosidades del One-Shot de hoy~**_

_**+ Se me había olvidado el nombre de los "fierros" que atravesaron a Hiyori, me quede 3-5 minutos mirando fijamente el Word c:**_

_**+ El titulo iba a ser "Chico Valiente" pero después recordé que se supone que eso queda con Seto, y que no encontraría el "valiente" en la estructura que ya tenía hecha, así que se quedó en fuerte, respecto a la sentimental.**_

_**Konota-chan: nos vemos en el siguiente Shot c:**_


	14. Maravilloso festival (KanoKidoGB)

_**Konota-chan: Miren quien ha vuelto, se, nenes D:!**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**El de hoy es un pedido de Mitsuki Dragneel.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: GenderBender (KanoKido) (AU)**_

_**Kido Tsu**_

_**Seto Kaede**_

_**Kano Shuuko**_

_**Kozakura Mark**_

_**Kisaragi Momota**_

_**Enomoto Takeshi/Eni**_

_**Kisaragi Sina**_

_**Amamiya Hiroko**_

_**Kokonose Haruka/ Kotonoha**_

_**Tateyama Ayumu**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **_

_Maravilloso Festival_

Mark caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos del colegio Mekaku, recibiendo muchos "Buenos días" de parte de las chicas que estaban rondando por ahí, siendo respondidas de la misma forma pero con nerviosismo, recibiendo un "¡Qué lindo!", "¡Quiero llevármelo a casa!" o en ciertos casos "¡Quiero comérmelo entero!"

El suspiraba ante eso y salía corriendo a donde sus piernas lograran alcanzar, hasta esconderse en un hueco de la escalera del ala norte, donde a esa hora casi nadie pasaba. Al ver que ya se encontraba fuera de peligro, se asomó un poco y pudo divisar una caballera rubia a unos metros de él, por lo que parecía, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, claro estaba, así que decidió acercarse; Sí, efectivamente era quien pensaba, era su amiga de una diferente clase: Kano Shuuko.

-Ah… ¿Kano-chan?- Dijo suavemente el albino acercándose.

La rubia dio un pequeño brinco con, así mismo, un ligero gritito de sorpresa. Después de eso, se quedó mirando fijamente al albino con una mirada de sorpresa y la boca abierta, mientras este le contestaba con una confusa.

La rubia se relajó dando un suspiro, encorvándose por unos segundos, para volver a su posición recta y sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

-Hey~ Mark-kun~ ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Huyendo de las shotaconas de nuevo~?- Dijo soltando una risita poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Hum, bueno, sí. Me eh cansando mucho, pero ya estoy a salvo- Dijo sonriéndole inocentemente –A propósito, ¿Qué hacías aquí tu sola?- Pregunto el albino acercando sus grandes ojos rosados a los ojos gatunos de la chica.

-Ahm… bueno… veras… ¡Venía a tomar aire!- Respondió felizmente haciendo una exagerada exhalación.

El chico hizo un puchero, se acercó a la ventana por la cual anteriormente estaba viendo Kano, siendo interceptado rápidamente por esta para darse la vuelta.

Aun así, el chico más bajo forcejeo del intento de la rubia por que diera media vuelta y olvidara el tema, se acercó a la ventana rápidamente antes de que volviera a ser sacado a la fuerza.

Había entendido todo con solo un vistazo a la ventana: Era Kido. Mark estaba en la clase 1-2, no compartía salón con algún otro de la pandilla, la clase 1-4 era conformada por Kido y Kano, la clase 1-1 estaba Kaede, al igual que él, sola. Momota estaba en último año de la secundaria, así que solo podían verlo en recesos o simulacros ocasionales. Sina y Ayumu conformaban un grado superior, 2-4 y por último, estaban Eni y Kotonoha, que eran aún más grandes, ubicados en el 3-1.

Debido a estas formaciones, se le vino rápido a la cabeza por la cual la rubia se escondía aquí, y que seguramente se tuvo que haberse escapado de su deporte solo para observar al peli verde.

-Kano-chan- La miro severo.

-No le digas a Kido… ¡Ni a ningún otro de la pandilla!- Dijo un poco frenética.

-Kano-chan… no será que a ti… ¿te gusta Kido-kun?- Dijo el albino con sus grandes ojos rosados mostrando curiosidad.

-Jeje~- Rió nerviosamente - ¡Claro que no~! Solo que, como veras, me eh escapado y quería ver cómo estaba la clase, ¡nada más~!- Dijo yendo saltando del lugar.

-Esta perdidamente enamorada, sin duda- Dijo Mark observando como la rubia se iba.

…

Había pasado 3 días de ese encuentro de Mark con Kano en el cual no se había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, ya que Kano siempre lo evitaba o cambiaba de tema.

-Oye, Mark, ¿Sucedió algo entre Kano y tú? Parece como si quisieran estar totalmente lejos del otro- Comento Seto mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Ah…- Suspiró – Bueno… es que…- Le dijo la historia de hace días dejando a Kaede pensativa por unos momentos hasta sonreír muy brillante.

-¡Así que era eso! ¡Kano esta avergonzada!- Dijo la peli negra dando unas risitas.

-¡Kaede, por favor, no te rías!- Regaño el pequeño chico.

-Jeje~ Lo siento, es que nunca pensé que viviría para ver a la gran Kano Shuuko avergonzada porque exponen su amor platónico en público-

-Kaede… tú ya sabias que a Kano le gustaba Kido?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-Bueno… no soy la única… Eni también se dio cuenta, Ayumu está consciente de ello y siempre trata cautelosamente de animarla a declararse… y, ahora también lo sabes tú, por el momento somos 4 personas que lo sabemos-

-Ya veo- Otro suspiro –¿No crees…-Comenzó Mark mirándola sin voltear la cabeza.

-…que hay que ayudarla?- Dijo terminando la oración, y, efectivamente había pensado lo mismo.

Y ahí estaban, las únicas 4 personas enteradas de los sentimientos de Shuuko hacía Tsu.

-¡Bueno, primera reunión de "Kano-confesar-sentimiento-Kido", abre la sesión!- Animadamente, Ayumu con un martillo de goma golpeo la mesita de centro, detrás de él una pizarra con el nombre de la "operación" y escrito justo al lado, la palabra "sugerencias".

Todos aplaudieron suavemente en respuestas, sonrientes, empezaron su debate.

-Bueno, seguro que la mejor manera de apoyar a Kano a declararse, es prepararla- Dijo Eni, anotando su sugerencia en la pizarra.

-La verdad es que me gusta esa idea, pero… ¿Alguien tiene otra idea, o vota por la idea de Eni?, los que estén de acuerdo digan "¡Yo!" y los que tengan otra idea, párense, por favor!- Felizmente dijo el castaño.

Mark, Seto y Ayumu alzaron la mano, se pusieron en marcha para el plan.

-Bueno- Comenzó Eni –Primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a Kano, y empezar a prepararla… y para eso… ¡Kotonoha!- De la nada apareció la chica de cabellos blancos al lado de Eni con una brocheta ocupando su boca, en un saludo militar.

-¿Para qué me ha solicitado, general?- Dijo terminando su brocheta.

-Bueno, estas consciente de la situación actual, ¿no es así?, necesito que traigas a Kano- Dijo Eni con una voz potente, Kotonoha asintiendo de inmediato y retirándose de la sala.

Los demás miembros se quedaron con la boca abierta, incrédulos antes la escena.

-B-Bueno, creo que hasta eso, sigamos preparando la declaración de Kano-chan, ¿Les parece?- Dijo Mark tímidamente.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a trazar su plan.

…

-¡ESTAS LISTA!- Exclamo un grupo de chicos alzando los pulgares a la rubia de ojos de gato, que se encontraba desviando la mirada, sonrojada.

Habían pasado días de todo esto, en el colegio Mekaku, preparan miles de actividades para el próximo festival que se celebraría como cada 6 meses, y para los 6 jóvenes se iban a escondidas de los demás para preparar a la rubia para su confesión al chico de verdes cabellos.

Hoy era el día del festival tan ansiosamente esperado, y también el día que Shuuko se confesaría a Kido.

Todos estaban en todas sus actividades: Mark estaba dando la última practica a la obra que presentaría, la típica "Romeo & Julieta", no sabía ni el cómo, ni el por qué, pero termino siendo el príncipe; Kaede estaba probándose el traje que utilizaría para hacer de adivina; Ayumu estaba con Sina probándose disfraces para un "tour" que darían con disfraces de diferentes criaturas míticas; Eni y Kotonoha preparan un café "Idol", en resumen, pasarían cantando todo el día; Momota iba a representar a toda su clase cantando; Kano y Kido estaban organizando su clase con diferentes juegos tantos físicos para la mente.

Todo estaba listo, antes de que todo empezara, la pandilla salió, unos por ahí a relajarse, y los restantes a la confesión de Kano.

Entre todo el grupo consciente de la situación,apartaron a las molestas chicas que intentaban ganar una oportunidad con uno de los chicos serios y sexys del colegio estaban ansiosos por ver como resultaría todo su esfuerzo con la rubia. Apenas llegaron al punto donde sería la confesión, vieron a la rubia corriendo tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo, sollozando y yéndose a la velocidad de un rayo.

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante esta escena, y vieron a Kido poniéndose al día con ellos, con una mirada perpleja y preocupada.

-¡Kido! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!- Grito Ayumu molesto.

-Yo…- Todos vieron detrás de Kido, estaba una chica castaña, el cabello vuelto chorros sostenido por un lazo rosa y una carta de color pastel.

-¿Acaso tú…?- Dijo Eni asombrado.

-No- Dijo fríamente Kido.

-Pero, Kido-kun, pensé que tú…!- Dijo la chica misteriosa.

-No seas estúpida-

Todos se quedaron estáticos ante esto, a ninguna chica, aparte de Kano, había insultado.

-¿En verdad pensaste, que te iba a aceptar, después de lo que le hiciste a Kano?- Dijo Kido, con una mirada sombría y una cara estoica enfrentándose a la chica detrás suyo.

Tomo la carta que sostenía en sus manos, la rompió en pedazos y la tiro a los pies de la chica. Ella solo se fue llorando como Kano anteriormente, pero por el pasillo contrario.

-¡No entiendo nada!- Grito con frustración Eni, siendo calmado por Kotonoha y Seto.

-Kido-kun, ¿Quién era esa chica?- Pregunto Mark preocupado.

El peli verde suspiro mirando para abajo, los miro, dispuesto a contestar a los jóvenes de la mirada ansiosa en sus rostros.

-Ella es una compañera de cuando estábamos en la secundaria, Kano no se llevaba muy bien con ella, y siempre trataba de coquetearme, bueno, eso lo que me dijo Kano… en el último año de secundaria, Kano tuvo un "accidente" en la escalera, pero aquel accidente… fue provocado por ella… no tuvimos pruebas, así que se quedó allí, con Kano reposando hasta que pudiera caminar- Explico Kido mientras apretaba ligeramente el bolsillo de sus pantalones y miraba hacia abajo con rabia.

-¡Pero tomaste su carta!- Dijo Ayumu de brazos cruzados.

-Iba a hacer lo que vieron, a todo esto, ¿Qué le paso a Kano?- Pregunto, ¿era enserio? ¡Por favor, Kido! ¡Se supone que eres uno de los inteligentes!

-¡KIDO-KUN!- Grito el pequeño Mark ganando miradas sorprendidas de los demás miembros presentes.

-¡K-K-K-Kano-chan, se ha esforzado mucho! ¡E-E-E-Ella se te quiere declarar!- Todo fue silencio después de eso, lo que se oyó fueron los pasos de Kido resonando en el pasillo.

-M-Mark- Dijo Seto poniendo los hombros en el pequeño chico que temblaba.

-¡L-Lo siento!-

-No te disculpes, lo necesitaban- Dijo Kotonoha viendo por el pasillo que se fueron ambos jóvenes.

…

Todo el día, Kido se pasó buscando a su amiga de cabello rubio, paso por todos los stands, clases y puestos, sin encontrar nada.

No podía creerlo, ¿se le iba a declarar?, no podía negar que Kano lo había atraído desde una tierna edad, siempre trataba de cuidar de ella, le daba tutorías, le cocinaba, hacia todo para que ella estuviera bien, su instinto protector no le dejaba asimilar sus sentimientos, porque, ¿El estaría haciendo todo eso, por la simple y llana razón de que tenía sentimiento por ella? ¿O porque simplemente haría eso por cualquier? No, no haría eso por cualquier, al menos no tanto, era mezclando ambos razones.

Había notado las miradas que le daba Kano en clase, o como en la clase de educación física, ella lo observaba desde la ventana en vez de ir a su lugar; para ser honesto, le gustaba. Y mucho.

Era de noche, ¡Que frustración! No encontraba a Kano por ninguna parte, estaba en la parte de las presentaciones, alcanzo a ver a Momota en el escenario, y a sus amigos ahí sentados, más no encontró a la chica de ojos gatunos.

Encendieron una enorme fogata en medio de todo el patio, invitaron a los estudiantes que deseaban bailen alrededor de esta; así muchos se acercaron y comenzaron.

Kido solo le quedaba un lugar: la azotea. Subió lo más rápido que pudo, encontrando a la persona que se había sacado el aire buscando. Kano estaba en el piso, arrimada contra uno de los enrejados, sus piernas estaban pegadas a su pecho, sollozando en silencio. Kido se quedó ahí, sorprendido, no pensó ver a la chica así desde hace mucho, cuando eran niños. Se acercó cautelosamente, hasta llegar en frente de ella y agacharse a su altura.

-Kano…- Dijo bajo esperando respuesta de la rubia.

-Aléjate, no quiero que me veas así…- Dijo aún más bajo que el chico.

-Kano- Dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en el rostro de la chica, la cual la había dado un manotazo en esta para alejarla.

-Ka… Shuuko, escúchame un momento- Dijo Kido, obligándola a que lo mirara.

Él estaba más serio de lo normal, pero podía notarse el tenue rubor que adornaba su cara de chico serio e inmutable.

-¿Kido…?-

-¡Nunca aceptaría a una chica como ella!- Dijo exasperado –Nunca aceptaría a alguien que te haya hecho daño, nunca, no seas idiota- Le dio un golpe en la cabeza suave, esperando la respuesta.

La rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja, lanzándose a los brazos del chico de cabellos verdes, este se sonrojo al principio, más no dudo en corresponderle el abrazo. Shuuko recordó algo: Aun no se había declarado, y lo que había dicho Kido, no era exactamente algo como una confesión.

-Tsu, soy muy mala haciendo confesiones, ya que nunca lo eh hecho… y por más que me prepararon… solo quiero… que sepas que eh estado enamorada de ti desde siempre… y si… tu punto de vista de mi cambiaría por ello, ¡quiero que sepas que aun así no dejaría de quererte!- Todas las palabras que dijo Shuuko, habían salido espontáneamente, estaba completamente sonrojada ¡No esperaba que una confesión fuera de lo más vergonzosa posible! ¡y ni hablar del medio a la respuesta que le daría!

-Bueno…a-a-a-ah, y-y-yo… n-no s-s-soy b-bueno con las palabras veras…- Empezó a balbucear y a ponerse rojo, movió sus manos nerviosamente mirando a diferentes lados.

Todo esto hizo que Kano soltara una risita, que adorable que era Kido después de todo. Escucho una exhalación fuerte del chico de al frente que lo miraba sonrojado y con una mirada de determinación.

-Yo también eh estado enamorado de ti desde niños, haría lo que sea para protegerte… Me gustas demasiado… q-q-quisiera que t-t-t-tú s-seas mí no…- Se quedó congelado, no sería capaz de decir esas palabras, NUNCA.

-¿Qué cosa, Tsu~?- Dijo seductoramente sonriéndole con aquella sonrisita pícara.

-¡S-Shuuko! ¿Q-Quisieras ser mi novia?- Quería largarse a correr y esconderse en lo más profundo del colegio, no podía volver nunca más a ver a Kano a la cara.

-¡Esa pregunta está de más, tontito~!- Exclamo la rubia lazándose nuevamente a sus brazos haciéndolos a los dos caer completamente al suelo.

Se quedaron mirando un momento el rostro del otro, viendo sus ojos brillantes y rebosantes de felicidad, en ese momento, empezaron los fuegos artificiales, eran hermosos, coloridos, algo ruidosos, pero adornaban perfectamente el cielo.

Shuuko tomo la iniciativa de besar a Tsu, ella misma tenía vergüenza, hasta que sintió como el chico tomaba control del beso. Se sincronizaron moviendo sus labios, un tacto suave, calmado, no había prisas, para los demás estarían en una posición comprometedora; La chica encima de un chico, con sus piernas en sus costados, besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras las manos del chico acariciaban suavemente la espalda de la persona arriba suyo.

Ese, sin lugar a dudas, fue un maravilloso festival.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **_

_**Konota-chan: AL FIN TERMINE!**_

_**~Curiosidades del One-Shot de hoy~**_

_**+ Hoy me sentí medio romántica y con ganas de hacer un AU (8)**_

_**+Este es el segundo pedido que más palabras ha tenido.**_

_**+ Tuve que ponerle así sea, el mismo típico pequeño drama de Rosa de Guadalupe, pero quedo.**_

_**El siguiente será el one-shot que pregunte la otra vez!**_

_**Así quedo:**_

_**Sera un KONOENE, y según las demás votaciones: Sera LEMMON!**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente One-Shot!**_


	15. Tacto y olfato (KonoEneLemmon)

_**Konota-chan: Vine con el Shot Lemmon KonoEne 8D**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**El de hoy es la encuesta de hace unos día ;D **_

_**ADVERTENCIA: KonohaXEne (Lemmon)**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Tacto y olfato_

-Bueno, nos vamos yendo, ¿seguros que estarán bien solos?- Pregunto una peli verde vestida con un hoddie morado con un diseño de IPod.

-¡Sí! ¡No se preocupe, Danchou-san!- Exclamo una chica de coletas gemelas azules, haciendo un saludo de cadete.

-¿Estas segura de que está bien, Ene-chan? Ha sido poco desde que conseguiste ese cuerpo- Dijo Seto sonriéndole como usualmente lo hace.

-Está bien, Seto-kun~! ¡Todo saldrá bien! ¡Y cuidare muy bien de Konoha!- Dijo exclamando alegremente la cybe… la mitad cyber-chica.

-Bueno, volveremos en unas horas, te dejamos la casa, Ene-chan~- Dijo felizmente el chico de ojos gatunos saliendo.

-Mary! ¡Vamos!- Dijo el chico alto de verde, siendo al instante seguido por una pequeña bola esponjosa envuelta en un vestido azul.

-Nos vemos, luego, cuídense bien, si tienen hambre, solo calienten lo que está en el refrigerador- Dijo la líder, yéndose, siendo seguida por los otros 3 miembros.

-¡Bueno! Creo que hoy, hermanita, Hibiya-kun ni el amo vendrán… ¡Bueno, qué más da!- Exclamo felizmente la chica de pelos azulados.

Hace unos meses, cuando Shintaro se despertó, se dio cuenta de que Ene no estaba en su computadora como usualmente estaría. La busco por un tiempo, la llamo muchas veces, pero no sucedió nada, lo primero que pensó, fue que al fin era libre de la mortificación diaria de tener a Ene prácticamente al lado suyo las 24 horas del día. Sin embargo, se sintió solo sin su chillona voz, así volvió a llamar por todo el cuarto, aunque pensaba que era algo torpe e inútil, considerando que Ene es un virus.

-A-Amo… ¿Me puede ayudar?- Escucho la voz que no había oído al levantarse, un pequeño deje de felicidad lo invadió, pero, allí vino el problema: ¿Dónde diablos estaba Ene?

Se dio cuenta de otra cosa también, la voz de Ene no era esa chillona/robótica, sino, que sonaba más "humana" como si estuvieran en la misma habitación, como si ella tuviera un cuerpo físico.

La encontró, sí, y vaya sorpresa que se llevó. Ene tenía un cuerpo, mejor dicho, se materializo en el mundo físico, además, de que ahora sus inexistentes pies que terminaban en pixeles, terminaron siendo unos zapatos largos, con una raya azul en el medio, que comenzaba desde el pié y terminaba en el muslo.

Nadie pudo explicar el por qué, ni la misma Ene, pero decidieron adaptarse a las circunstancias, ya que descubrieron que Ene podía volver a entrar en aparatos electrónicos y salir de ellos a su gusto. En la casa de Shintaro, no había más habitaciones para Ene, ella ya no se iba a quedar dentro de su computadora por las noches, ya que sentía la necesidad de sueño, al menos 2 veces por mes, y prefería dormir en una cama, por lo tanto, quedo bajo la custodia del Mekakushi Dan.

Poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la presencia más potente de Ene, pero seguían pendientes porque a veces tenía caídas, ella no se acostumbraba mucho a tener sus pies de vuelta, y tener que caminar en vez de flotar en el cyber espacio.

Pasó una hora, Ene estaba viendo televisión tranquilamente, no había visto en todo el día al chico de cabellos blancos, Konoha.

-¿Ene-chan?- Dijo una voz tranquila e impasible, mientras se acercaba a la sala.

-¡Oh! ¡Konoha-kun! ¡Buenos días, dormiste mucho!- Dijo feliz la peli azul saludándolo con un brazo.

-¿Dónde están todos?- Pregunto volteando la cabeza.

-Ah, bueno, dijeron que tenían que ir por muchas nuevas cosas, como muebles, mucha más comida, entre otros pequeños caprichos que yo les pedí~ No te preocupes, también traerán más cosas para hacer tus brochetas preferidas- Contesto con una risita Ene.

Konoha sonrió, y ahí fue cuando Ene se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle nuevo en Konoha; tenía una tela blanca en su mano derecha.

-Ah…Konoha… ¿Qué es lo que traes allí?- Pregunto.

-¿Ah?, Oh, te refieres a esto- Dijo señalándolo con su mano libre –Bueno, es que, comencé a caminar por toda la casa, y la puerta de un cuarto estaba abierta, me puse a investigar todo el cuarto…- A Ene le parecía adorable como Konoha se refería a su "actividad de descubrimientos" mientras hablaba – Y, abrí uno de los cajones, me encontré con esto, y… no lo sé, tiene un olor que me gusta…- Dijo, enseñando un par de bragas blancas con un lacito en medio de color celeste, a este punto, a Ene ya no le parecía adorable.

-K-K-K-K-Konoha… ¿S-Sabes lo que es eso, verdad?- Dijo temblorosa la chica mientras se sonrojaba a mil, reconociendo que esas eran sus bragas, que se supone que tenían que estar perfectamente guardadas al fondo del cajón.

-Ah, bueno… no, pero huele muy bien…- Comento, estirándola dejando más en claro de que _si _eran unas bragas, acercándola a su nariz y empezar a oler.

-A-A ver… K-Konoha, ¿Cómo se llama lo que usas debajo de los pantalones?- Pregunto sonrojada.

-Ah… bueno, ropa interior- Dijo como si nada.

-Bien… pues… eso que tienes allí… es _mi_ ropa interior- Dijo desviando la mirada con una mirada avergonzada.

En el chico de cabello blanco, se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, para ver con un poco de asombro la tela blanca que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Entonces… puedo tener más de este olor de Ene-chan?- No, no puede ser, ¡¿Konoha en verdad dijo eso?!

-B-Bueno, s-sí, pero no, ¡agh!- Grito de frustración, sentándose en el piso mientras se sobaba la cabeza desesperadamente.

Konoha recostó a Ene en el suelo, recibiendo una mirada confusa de esta.

-¿Konoha…?- El comenzó a oler el cabello de Ene, dando una exhalación, siguió así, olio su cuello, que le hizo dar un escalofrió por la espina dorsal a la peli azul.

-P-Para, Konoha…- Salió como un pequeño, tan solo un pequeño gemido.

-Ene-chan, huele bien…- Iba a decir otra cosa, pero prefirió dejarla para después y seguir oliendo el embriagante olor que desprendía Ene.

-N-No sigas con esto… terminaras… haciendo algo que no quieres…- Dijo, un poco decepcionada, pero aceptando la realidad. Él recordó algo, una charla que tuvo hace días con Kano, Shintaro y Seto, una charla que solo entre ellos se confiaban. Trataron de explicarle suave a Konoha, que le habían dicho _"Cuando tú quieres mucho a una chica, y ambos se aman demasiado, es hora de dar el «Siguiente paso» ese siguiente paso es cuando tú tocas la parte que esta entre sus piernas, y cuando ella haga lo mismo, con el pequeño amigo que tienes debajo del ombligo, después tu introduces ese amigo dentro de ella, y la haces tuya por así decirlo" _ Bueno, eso le había dicho Kano, a Konoha no le molestaba, no le molestaba para nada que Ene fuera suya, siempre le pareció diferente a los demás, linda, carismática, muchas cosas, quitando el hecho de que estaba en una computadora.

-A mi… me gustaría que Ene fuera mía, Ene-chan, ¿Quieres ser mía?- Dijo volteando la cabeza, Ene podía morir ahora, ¡¿Era enserio?!

-Y-Yo…-

-¿Ene-chan no quiere ser mía?- Dijo haciendo un adorable puchero. Maldito Konoha, estaba jugando sucio.

-B-Bueno… no es como si no quisiera ¡Q-Q-QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!-

-Ah, entonces, ¿Sí?- Sonrió, mientras seguía olfateando el pecho de Ene, bajo, por su abdomen, hasta llegar a _ese lugar._

Ese lugar tenía un olor inconfundible, muy parecido al de sus bragas, había sentido y olido todo el cuerpo de Ene, todo tenía un olor único, decidió empezar. Separo las piernas de Ene para tener más movilidad, está tratando de cerrarlas, su rostro rojo por la vergüenza y la pena, más este no se lo permitió, hundió su nariz en ese lugar sagrado de toda mujer, aspirando y dando exhalaciones, oyendo los sonidos que salían de la boca de Ene.

Ene no lo podía creer, solo la había olido, nada más, no había hecho nada más, sin embargo, sentía lagrimitas que se formaron en sus ojos, esas simples acciones la estaban comenzando a estimular y lo peor, fue lo que hizo Konoha después.

Con su dedo índice, comenzó a tocar suavemente la intimidad de Ene, haciéndola dar un pequeño gritito, haciendo que este se detuviera sin quitar su dedo para mirarla.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Ene-chan?- Pregunto Konoha confundido.

-Detente… tu no quieres hacer esto… esto se hace con la persona que más ames…- Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, no lo pudo evitar, solo dejo que sus sentimientos se demostraran a través de sus lágrimas.

El androide solo observo por un momento a la chica de ropa azul, fue hasta sus labios, para darle un beso, mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Ella estaba sorprendida, lentamente correspondió el suave tacto que le había dado Konoha.

Al terminar, él la miro fijamente, sin quitar la mano de su mejilla. –Yo quiero muchísimo a Ene-chan, Ene-chan es diferente a mis demás amigos, los quiero a todos, pero, especialmente a ti- Una invisible, pero sincera sonrisa, adornando el rostro del chico de cabellos rosados. Ene se sonrojo, sonrió y después rió. Konoha tenía una mirada suplicante, no le costó mucho saber de qué se trataba, le dio la autorización para que el la _hiciera suya._

Konoha no fue tan apresurado como antes, beso a la chica dándole seguridad, mientras lentamente iba bajando la cremallera de su gran buzo azul. Él tuvo el privilegio de ver el esbelto cuerpo de Ene, su blanca piel, y su sujetador de color blanco con encajes; la miro, vio cómo se sonrojaba como loca mientras ponía una manga en su boca y desviaba la mirada. Le dio ternura la imagen que tenía delante, la guardo en su mente, eso sí que sería una de las cosas que no debían repetirse dos veces para memorizarlo. Beso la suave piel de la chica, olfateándola y tocándola delicadamente como si porcelana se tratase. Beso todos los lugares desde el cuello hasta el abdomen mientras por el momento ignoraba los pechos que lo estaban haciendo sentir la _tentación._ Los jadeos salían de la peli azul y en ese momento descubrió algo de sí misma: Se excitaba con facilidad. Podía sentir como la tela debajo de su intimidad se ponía incomoda por como empezaba a mojarse y morir de la vergüenza.

Konoha iba a continuar con sus pechos, hasta sentir como la peli azul acariciaba su cabello, se quedó un rato perplejo, hasta que ella se inclinó y lo beso con pasión, él la tomo de la cintura para corresponderle de la misma forma. Sintió como ella apretaba su camisa, al separarse, vio su mirada avergonzada, pero de alguna manera entendió a lo que se refería. Dejo que Ene le sacara la primera camisa blanca, dejando ver sus músculos, le saco la camisa de abajo, dejando su bien formado cuerpo totalmente expuesto ante ella. No perdieron más tiempo, se abalanzaron ferozmente al cuerpo del otro para comenzar a dejar las marcas de que estuvieron allí por todo su lugar. Konoha beso las mejillas y los labios, mordió su oreja, entre jadeos bajando a su clavícula y empezar a lamer, besar y chupar, dio una gran lamida desde su cuello hasta su oreja sin detenerse, haciéndola dar un gemido. Esta, por su lado, tratando de dejar pasar las sensaciones que la hacían estremecer, hizo lo mismo que Konoha, dejando en esa pálida piel besos, escuchando sus exhalaciones y sintiendo sus caricias de su espalda.

Konoha siguió, no se iba a detener ahora, saco el sostén de la chica dejando sus pechos de tamaño promedio a su vista y expuestos al frío. Su cara volvió a ser adornada de un hermoso rojo brillante adornando nuevamente, no quería dejar de ver esa imagen, pero pensó que si no continuaba, se moriría de frío. Acaricio los suaves pechos de Ene, sintiendo su suave textura, su forma perfectamente circular, el caliente tacto que se sentía y como encajaba perfectamente en su mano. Más gemidos salían de la boca de la peli azul, sumida completamente en el placer que le proporcionaba. Konoha sentía un cosquilleo y una curiosidad y emoción que hasta el momento desconocía. Ene se separó un poco más, la lujuria nublando sus ojos, con una sonrisa que Konoha nunca imagino ver en su rostro. Muy seductoramente, se comenzó a sacar, resbalando por uno de sus hombros el buzo azul que siempre llevaba, cayo lentamente al suelo, haciendo que Konoha recorriera de pies a cabeza a la chica delante de él. Pudo notar como la falda se alzaba ligeramente dejando ver una pequeña parte de sus bragas.

Konoha se abalanzo sobre Ene, con algo de desesperación de un tirón sacándole la falda negra _súper corta _que siempre traía, y que era un reto para ver debajo. Observo sus hermosas piernas cremosas y brillantes, volviendo por fugases segundos a su cara sonriente. El chico se colocó sobre sus propias rodillas, alzando las piernas de la peli azul, se puso a la altura de su intimidad femenina, que tenía justo delante la perfecta ubicación para besar sus _labios. _Se acercó, olio por una vez más el lugar donde en el centro había una mancha algo oscura en comparación con toda la tela blanca, la señal de la excitación de la mitad cyber-chica; la lamio suavemente, sin perder de vista los gemidos de la chica, hizo cualquier tipo de cosas en tan poco tiempo y solo en esa sección, el hizo que Ene perdiera la cabeza. Deslizo sus bragas suavemente, dejando su mojada intimidad a la vista, se preguntó, ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se lo hace sin ninguna tela encima? Solo hizo un pequeño experimento.

Lamio, penetrándola con su lengua, los gritos y la cara de Ene, hacían que en Konoha apareciera otra de las nuevas emociones y sensaciones que estaba experimentando en esos minutos; sintió un ardor entre las piernas, mientras lamia, dio una pequeña mirada a ese lugar, para ver extrañado como un bulto empezaba a sobresalir. Metió lentamente sus dedos, sintiendo lo caliente que estaba dentro de ella, lo movió, sintiendo más claro un líquido pegajoso cubriendo todo su dedo. A Ene no le importaba nada, hace minutos que había perdido la razón, solo le interesaba tener a la persona que tanto amaba completamente suya. Los papeles se cambiaron, Ene estaba arriba de Konoha, volviendo a besar ferozmente sus labios y a acariciar todo el perfecto abdomen de este. Ella bajo más y más hasta llegar a su creciente erección, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida.

-Estate tranquilito, Konoha-kun~- Dijo respirándole en el oído.

Froto su erección rápidamente, lo masturbo mientras él se estremecía deliciosamente por aquellas sensaciones, teniendo un ligero rubor expandiéndose por sus mejillas. El comenzó a meter los dedos dentro de ella nuevamente, siguieron tocándose, relamiéndose los labios de la imagen tan _excitante _que tenían delante.

En menos de unos momentos, los pantalones y botas de Konoha se esparcieron por el piso, y las medias de Ene terminaron rasgadas y maltratadas en el mismo. Konoha tomo la pequeña cintura de Ene, alzándola, e introduciéndola pausadamente a su erecto miembro. Ambos dieron un jadeo por el roce, y Ene al sentir el _gran _y _grueso miembro _de Konoha penetrarla, soltó un grito de dolor mientras se mordía los labios. Konoha fue muy paciente y cuidadoso, no quería causarle más dolor del que estaba sufriendo; ya ambos estaban relajados y estables para continuar.

-Ene-chan, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele mucho? Si quieres, salgo…- Dijo, un evidente, pequeño, tono de tristeza en su voz en la última palabra.

Ene noto esto, y no lo haría, ella tampoco quería. –Estoy bien… solo dame unos momentos, ¿Esta bien?- Dijo animada como siempre, pero un poco temblorosa.

Así pasaron los minutos, hasta que la chica del cabello azulado le dijo que podía seguir y hacerlo como el quisiera Al principio, se encontraba dudoso, sin despegar la mirada de ella, hasta que empezó a moverse hacia arriba para penetrarla. Pudo ver por unos momentos las muecas incomodas en su cara, hasta que lentamente iban cambiando a la cara que tenía minutos arriba al despojarse de su gran buzo.

Todo se convirtió en gemidos del placer puro que sentían, solo decidieron sumergirse en esa habitación llena de calor y lujuria. Ene pego a Konoha a su pecho desnudo, mientras este seguía con sus embestidas fuertes, siguiendo más rápido al sentir claramente las uñas de Ene pegándose a su espalda y rasguñándolo.

Todo fue más rápido, los gemidos de Ene, los gruñidos de Konoha, toda la pasión desbordante.

-Ah...K-K-Konoha… ¡M-me vengo!…~-

-¡S-Solo un poco más!- Dijo igual de jadeante.

-¡Ah~ K-Konoha~!-

-¡E-Ene!- Terminaron dando un gran alarido viniéndose en el cuerpo del otro; Sintieron como si fueran al cielo por unos momentos. Konoha recostó a Ene, poniéndose encima de ella, la imagen que tenía en frente, sería una de las muchas inolvidables: Ella sonrojada, ojos nublados, jadeante, su hermoso cabello celeste brillante suelto, bailando libremente en el piso, su blanquecina piel repleta de mordidas de su parte. Konoha sonrió por una vez más ese día, llevo a Ene a su cuarto y se recostó al lado de ella, la abrazo pegándola a su pecho mientras que ella susurraba un ligero "Te amo". "Te amo, mucho".

No les importo casi nada que su ropa estuviera esparcida por el piso de la sala, solo les importaba estar al lado del otro. Konoha no se arrepentiría de tener un buen tacto y olfato.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: … c: **_

_**~Curiosidades del One-Shot de hoy~**_

_**+ Pienso que la estructura no está exactamente muy bien hecha.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot :'D**_


	16. Propiedad (KurohaKidoLemmon)

_**Konota-chan: Según las notas, el One-Shot de hoy corresponde a Cris-chan12. (?)**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: KurohaXKido (Lemmon)**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Propiedad_

Kido Tsubomi es una estudiante de secundaria común de 16 años como debería, se destacaba en deportes como el atletismo, la natación y el baloncesto, tampoco hay que olvidar su gran rendimiento académico y su reputación de reina de hielo.

Pero había algo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera sus padres, quien solo Dios sabe dónde diablos se hayan metido, pero quedando agradecida de que tenga todas las posiciones, bienes y riqueza de estos.

Tenía un "amante" muy peculiar.

Ya llevaban su tiempo, era mucho más que conocidos, no llegaban a ser amigos, el único encuentro que tenían era para darse el placer mutuo que bastaba para quedar extasiados al menos 2 días. Para ella, él era un acosador. Siempre que salía de casa, caminaba al instituto, iba en el metro, cualquier lugar, podía sentir aquella mirada penetrante de un fuerte y exquisito color amarillo.

Subió normalmente el metro como todos los días al volver del instituto. Fue al último vagón, en el cual, solo habían tres personas, dos de ellas estaban sentadas continuamente, uno recostado en el hombro de su acompañante y el otro recostado en la cabeza del mismo. El tercer pasajero iba con el ceño fruncido con un libro abierto, _está dormido,_ pensó la peli verde. Miraba distraídamente por la ventana, contemplando su reflejo. De golpe, unos ojos brillantes amarillos aparecieron detrás de ella, mirándola. Al momento, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaban por la espalda debajo del pecho.

_Shhh~_

Ese suave sonido en su oído la hizo estremecer, sintiendo la mordida en su lóbulo y la suave caricia que le dio en uno de sus pechos. Pudo sentir claramente como este desabrochaba el cierre del lado izquierdo de la falda azul marino, la bajo lo suficiente como para que su mano entrara, se deslizara por las bragas e introdujera sus dedos en la intimidad de la chica. Los movía rápidamente, los sacaba y los metía sin piedad alguna, se podía oír las suaves risas que soltaba el pelinegro que escuchaba los satisfactorios sonidos de la boca de Tsubomi.

_«…Esperamos que nos puedan acompañar en el siguiente viaje»_

La voz de la conductora se interpuso en el momento de Kuroha. Al momento, este se sacó la chaqueta y rápidamente se la coloco a la peli verde, tapando la desordenada manera en que la había dejado.

La tomo de la cintura mientras caminaban entre la multitud, dándole un aire de superioridad e intimidante a la vista de las demás personas. Caminaron en silencio, no hablaban, nunca lo hacían, y si escuchaban la voz del otro, solo era de los gemidos e incoherencias que provocaron la excitación.

Llegaron al departamento de Kuroha, Kido lo observo como siempre, era amplio, elegante, con muebles que eran tan cómodos, _ella sí que lo sabía, _una cocina de tamaño medio, uno baño y 3 cuartos. Nunca lo hubiera pensando, pero en todos y cada uno, habían hecho el amor infinidad de veces.

Kuroha beso con una pasión algo inusual a la estudiante de secundaria, dio tantas caricias por su espalda, sintiendo la delgada tira del sostén de la chica, jugando con ella, mientras esperaba con la vana esperanza de que se rompiera. La arrincono contra la pared, continuando con sus besos que bajaban melosamente por su tentador cuello dejando un rastro de besos y una que otra leve mordida con sus colmillos que la hacían dar un pequeño jadeo y desviar la mirada. Desabrocho la molesta blusa escolar de color blanco y acariciaba sus pechos encima de aquel sujetador azul que traía puesto.

Bajo, beso su clavícula, la cargo hasta el amplio sillón y siguió con su sesión de caricias. En un momento, había visto la hora en el reloj. Tenía que hacer muchas cosas para su agotador trabajo, y no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

-T…Tsubomi… tengo cosas que hacer… puede que hoy no quedes muy complacida, pero te lo compensare mañana- Dijo mientras bajaba sus besos al nacimientos de los pechos de la chica sin despegar el contacto visual.

Ella asintió entre jadeos y acariciaba el suave cabello negro de Kuroha mientras este se enredaba en sus dedos. Este, por su lado, despojo rápidamente la falda azul marino de colegiala y dio una vista fugaz al hermoso cuerpo de su amante. Daba rápidos vistazos al reloj en la pared. _Tsk. _Se recostó detrás de la chica, pasó sus manos por aquellas caderas desnudas, se dirigió a donde había sido interrumpido en el tren. Volvió a meter con delicadeza su dedo en aquel lugar que siempre ayudaba con sus erecciones. Lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, la beso y mordió, bajando hasta dar toques con sus labios en las mejillas de la peli verde, en todas esas acciones, nunca perdió el ritmo de sus dedos moviéndose en el húmedo interior y tomándolo como oportunidad para meter un par más mientras veía como esta se desesperaba.

Hace noches,que la observaba dormir plácidamente a su lado en su cama, había pensado en algo que quería de ella, algo más, algo que no podía saber con exactitud. Y justo anoche tuvo ,quizás, una oración que dejaría satisfecho ese agujero.

Cuando le pareció suficiente el juego con sus dedos, se separó y deslizo las bragas de Kido cayendo al azar en algún lugar del piso. Quito esos molestos pantalones negros, con ellos, su ropa interior, quedando solo en esa camiseta blanca que había quedado abierta por los movimientos "no intencionales" de Kido. Se introdujo dentro de la muchacha, acercándose mucho al rostro de esta, con sus dientes quito suavemente el sostén que se abrochaba por delante.

-Dilo…no, ad…admítelo- Sus jadeos no lo dejaban hablar bien, antes de comérsela por completo, quería dejar aquel asunto en claro.

-¿D-De que…ah… estás hablando, Kuroha?- Contesto entre gemidos.

-Dilo, di que eres totalmente mía, di que eres de mi propiedad- No le dio el tiempo para una respuesta, apresuradamente comenzó esas salvajes embestidas que solo eran en noches _especiales._

Observaba la gran imagen que tenía delante, su querida amante de secundaria, cayendo nuevamente a sus pies por él, especialmente, su cuerpo desnudo,había algo más que las noches pasadas, algo que lo calentaba de sobremanera.

Le dio un pequeño giro, mientras tomaba una de sus piernas y las levantaba para darle más movilidad de entrar y salir de su cálida entrada.

-D…Dilo…- Repitió, estando tan cerca de llegar a su máximo.

-Ah…Ahh~- No era muy probable que ella lo dijera, nunca hablaban,sí, pero, en experiencias pasadas de cómo se movía en la cama, podía descifrar que era una persona orgullosa.

No obtendría lo que quería, eso lo tenía asegurado.

-¡S…Soy tuya~!- En el último momento de las embestidas, al comienzo de aquel intenso orgasmo, había dicho palabras que lo hicieron sonreír de oreja a oreja. Se recorrió dentro de ella, le valía una mierda si quedaba o no embarazada, en el fondo de su mente, no le molestaría, como los demás pensaban, a mantener a un mocoso que puede llegar a llamarlo "padre".

La abrazo de la cintura, disfrutando de unos breves momentos de la calma de ambos.

-Dilo de nuevo~- Su coqueto tono de voz apareció. El tenue rubor de vergüenza se hizo claro en Tsubomi, desviando la mirada.

-S…Soy tuya- Repitió haciendo un puchero.

-Así no~- Replico.

Ella no podía creer que en realidad iba a decir lo siguiente, pero si no lo hacía, el pelinegro la molestaría más, y si se atrevía a contestarle, él la volvería a esposar a una silla, mirando hacia la enorme ventana de su apartamento mientras la penetraba contra el vidrio del mismo; no quería repetir eso de nuevo, nunca más.

-Soy…-

-No en-ten-dí na-da~- Dijo sílaba por sílaba, ¿Era enserio Kuroha?

-Soy… de tu propiedad, maldito- Respondió refunfuñando.

-Solo porque lo admitiste, omitiré por esta vez lo de "maldito"- Dijo divertido, dándole una última mordida en su cuello y teniendo aquella mínima consideración que hace poco había surgido de cubrirla con una sábana.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**~Curiosidades del One-Shot de hoy~**_

_**+ No me dejo muy satisfecha como quedo, pero la verdad no sé exactamente que le falte.**_

_**+ Tenía una idea para hacer esto, y era una violación. **_

_**Las lectoras aún no están listas para las invencibilidades que salen de mi cabeza a la hora de lo hardcore.**_

_**Bueno, no.**_

_**+A Kuroha siempre me lo eh imaginado como un adulto comparado con todos los demás, aunque no se aleje mucho de sus edades.**_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno, no subí ayer por que…**_

_**Mitsuki: ¡Se fue de parranda 8D!**_

_**Konota-chan:… Ojala, pero no. Se llevaron mi lap todo el día, shoro / 3**_


	17. Dulce (ShintaroKido)

_**Konota-chan: Bueno el pedido de hoy, es uno de cinco a petición de una lectora, vamos a ver como salen xd~**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: ShintaroXKido (Pedido de Yami Kagamine)**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Dulce_

-Hey, Momo-chan, ¿Cómo así no te acompaño Shintaro-kun?- Dijo con ese tono amistoso de siempre Seto.

-Oh, bueno, mi hermano se ah resfriado, ayer lo obligue a salir para que se despeje… pero… contrajo una gripe, jeje~- La rubia se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, avergonzada por haber puesto a su hermano en cama.

-¿Así que Shintaro-kun se enfermó? Ah~ Yo quería jugar con él hoy~- Dijo Kano dando un puchero.

-Espero que se recupere pronto- Dijo Mary un poco triste con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Estará bien! ¡Se los ase…- Su frase fue interrumpida por su celular resonando en la habitación. La rubia lo tomo y vio los mensajes recientes, aquel mensaje era de su hermano.

-¡¿Ah!? ¡Onii-chan no puede permanecer lejos de su celular ni por un minuto!- Dijo molesta la rubia leyendo el remitente del mensaje.

-¿Un mensaje de Shintaro-kun?- Pregunto Seto a la obvia respuesta.

-Sí, ¡Es un vicioso!, me pregunto ¿Qué querrá?- La rubia tenía el ceño fruncido al leer el mensaje, poco a poco, el semblante fue cambiado a uno preocupante.

-Kisaragi, ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Kido que justo en ese momento, se había unido a la conversación.

-Al parecer, Shintaro-kun está enfermo y acaba de enviar un mensaje a Momo-chan- Contesto Kano.

-¡Este mensaje lo envió Ene! ¡Onii-chan está delirando!- Dijo muy preocupada la idol, todos los miembros compartieron miradas y se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Bueno, supongo que la misión de hoy es cuidar de Kisaragi- Dijo con voz autoritaria la líder y todos se dirigieron a la puerta.

-¿Están seguros? ¡Yo solo podía cuidar de onii-chan, ya que mamá no está en casa!- Dijo con preocupación.

-Noción denegada~ Shintaro-kun es un miembro de la brigada, por lo tanto, tenemos que ir a cuidarlo~- Kano tan sonriente como siempre.

Todos se dirigieron con sus capuchas puestas, y uno que otro llevaba una bufanda o guantes, pues de verdad hacía mucho frío, haciendo temblar a Mary.

-Bueno, hemos llegado, vamos a cuidar de Shintaro-kun~- Subieron las escaleras hasta dirigirse al cuarto de Shintaro y quedar asombrados. ¡Todo el cuarto de Shintaro era un reverendo desastre! El tacho de basura estaba al tope, con pañuelos alrededor que no habían entrado; ropa sucia tirada por doquier, hasta ropa interior que provocó que Mary se desmayara; ¡Maldición Shintaro! ¡Solo era un día y ya estas hecho un desastre de pies a cabeza!

-Vaya, están todos aquí- Dijo Ene en la pantalla gigante de toda la habitación apareciendo.

-Oh, Ene-chan, ¿Shintaro-kun… hizo esto tan rápido?- Pregunto Seto, sosteniendo a Mary.

-Ah, bueno… técnicamente sí, el amo hizo mucho desastre aquí, así que…- Dijo la cyber-chica suspirando.

-Ah…- Un suspiro llamo la atención de todos y de una Mary recién levantada.

Todos dieron casi un grito de horror al ver la cara de Shintaro, sin mencionar que Mary se desmayó por segunda vez en el día.

-Se ve horrible-

-Sin duda…-

Todos los miembros se habían ido lo más lejos posible de Shintaro a hacer un círculo y hablar en susurros.

-B-Bueno- Se aclaró la garganta la líder –Lo que haremos será esto, Mary y… Kisaragi… ¿menor?... cuidarán ambas del miembro siete, claro, cuando Mary despierte- Momo asintió enérgicamente.

-Seto y Kano, ustedes limpiaran este desorden-

-¿Ehh? No quiero~ Es mucho~- Se quejó Kano.

-Dije que lo harían- No falto más para que ambos fueran por una escoba, un recogedor y una cesta.

-Ene, ven aquí- Dijo la líder mientras apuntaba a su celular.

-¡Entendido!- Apareció en el celular de Kido, procediendo a sentarse encima de una de las aplicaciones.

-Yo cocinare algo para calmar la fiebre y gripe- Todos empezaron sus diferentes actividades para ordenar y cuidar del hikkimori.

-Bueno, Ene, ¿Podrías buscar algún tipo de comida para el catarro? Una sopa, o algo similar- Pregunto.

-¡Solo déjemelo a mí!- El pequeño virus utilizo la net de Wi-Fi de su amo y busco en infinidad de páginas alguna receta, que tuviera los elementos que hubiera en la refrigeradora.

-Bueno, supongo que tenemos que inclinarnos a lo típico de sopa de pollo… pero, no creo que haya pollo para utilizar- Dijo suspirando el pequeño virus.

-Bueno, supongo que tenemos que ir a comprar, hay un _convey _cerca, así que lo conseguiremos rápido- Ambas chicas salieron de la casa a un paso algo acelerado.

-Y, Danchou-san, ¿Qué le parece el amo?- Pregunto la chica azulada.

-¿Ah? Bueno, es una persona algo… penosa, es un poco divertido y mal humorado, lo conozco desde no hace mucho, pero se nota que es una buena persona- Una sonrisa inconsciente surco su rostro, ganando una risita pícara de Ene.

-Eh~ ¿No será que a Danchou-san le gusta el amo?-

-¿Q-Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo conozco desde hace muy poco!- Se dio cuenta de que las personas que estaban por allí la miraban, bueno, era obvio, lo que veían las personas era una chica gritándole a un celular.

Ella rió nerviosa y puso las manos en su bolsillo, fue a una gran velocidad por los ingredientes faltantes y se dirigió a pagar.

-Danchou-san, que cruel~ ¡Responda mi pregunta, vamos!- Insistió Ene.

-Y-Ya te dije que no- Contesto y se dispuso a cocinar la dichosa sopa.

-Como diga~- Dijo Ene aburrida.

…

Todo estaba bien, ya todo estaba más limpio y ordenado, Shintaro ya no tenían cara de que la vida vale excremento y la sopa estaba siendo transportada hacia el cuarto.

-Bueno, Shintaro, come- Ordeno la líder, observando como Seto y Kano descansaban en el suelo.

-Onii-chan es muy difícil de cuidar- Se quejó con un suspiro la Idol.

Así empezaron las quejas de los demás miembros, dándole tiempo a Ene para que vuelva a la computadora de Shintaro y pensara en una exquisita nueva idea.

-Oigan, la sopa es buena, pero no calmará la fiebre y gripe por siempre~ ¡Deberían ir a comprar medicamentos!- Dijo Ene, recibiendo un gran suspiro de todos los miembros.

-Kido ¿Podrías ir tú?- Dijo Seto mostrándose cansado pero con su usual sonrisa.

-¡N-O!- Antes de dar tiempo para contestar, Ene irrumpió-¡Ustedes tienen que ir, la danchou se estuvo encargando de otras cosas mientras ustedes estaban en la seguridad del frío aquí!-

Todos compartieron miradas, hasta rendirse e ir por la medicina para el hikkimori.

-Yo iré con ustedes~- El virus se instaló cómodamente en el celular de la hermana menor de su amo.

Todo salieron, dejando a los miembros Nº1 y Nº7 solos.

-Ne, Kisaragi, tienes que comer- Lo removió suavemente para despertarlo. Shintaro tenía los ojos perdidos, mirando al vacío.

-Dulce…- Susurró, dejando extrañada a la peli verde.

En unos segundos de silencio y un rápido movimiento de Shintaro, la líder de la brigada Mekakushi quedó atrapada en los brazos del chico enfermo.

-¡O-Oye! ¡S-Suéltame!- Exigió la peli verde sonrojada, tratando de darle un golpe, pero controlándose debido a su estado de salud.

_Si me alejo, no le haré tanto daño como un puñetazo… _Intento soltarse, ese día descubrió algo nuevo de Shintaro; Era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-Dulce…- Repitió nuevamente cuando la peli verde dejo de forcejear y rendirse hasta que lo demás miembros volvieran.

-¿Ah? ¿Dulce?- Una exhalación sintió en su cabeza, y como Shintaro tuvo el atrevimiento de tomarla más cerca de la cintura.

Vaya Shintaro, no tienes ni idea de lo que te espera cuando estés consciente.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Eso fue todo, 1/5 completado xd**_


	18. Tu castigo (KuroTaka Lemmon)

_**Konota-chan: Eh retornado, traigo el segundo de 5 Shot's a pedido de Yami Kagamine.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: KurohaXTakane Lemmon. (Y no, por el título no será tan así de sadomasoquismo) OC Incluido.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Tu castigo_

Takane garabateaba aburrida en su cuaderno, de vez en cuando veía hacía su única compañera de salón; Mitsuki. La rubia al lado suyo no hacía nada más que entretenerse poniéndole motivos a sus uñas.

-Estoy tan aburrida- Comento la peli negra.

-Bueno, somos unas estudiantes con muy poco rendimiento académico, los maestros tenían que ocuparse de una u otra manera de nosotras…- Respondió la rubia soplando sus manos.

-Pero, ¿Ponernos en una clase separada? ¿No se pasaron un poco?- Refunfuño Takane.

-Ja~ Supongo que se pasaron un poco- Sonrió la chica de ojos naranja..

-Y que de paso el profesor se vaya para andar holgazaneando por ahí…- Susurró para sí misma Takane

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que la paz se fue por alguien que irrumpió en el salón.

-Ah, disculpen ¿Aquí esta Enomoto Takane-san?- Pregunto un chico en el marco de la puerta.

-Oh, soy yo, ¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto la nombrada.

-Ah, Kuro-sensei te manda a llamar para ir a su oficina- Dijo sonriendo el chico. La chica se removió algo nerviosa, sin embargo, se levantó de su asiento y le susurró un "Ya vengo" a su compañera de clases.

Takane camino por el pasillo hacía la oficina de "Kuro-sensei" que no era nada más ni nada menos que el profesor Kuroha, apodado "Kuro" por ser reconocido por un juguetón y bromista sin olvidar que era alegre e inocente. Bueno, eso era lo que todos pensaban.

Era juguetón, sí, un bromista, sin duda, alegre en ciertos casos, _en esos casos, _pero, lo de "inocente" se lo podía substituir por un excelente actor.

Entro nerviosa a la oficina de Kuroha. Todo ordenado como siempre, su escritorio con sus papeles perfectamente ordenados y apilados, un estante de libros, una sola ventana que ocupaba casi todo la pared detrás del escritorio, cerrada, claro y para finalizar, el profesor que todos amaban y querían sentado en su cómoda silla, leyendo un libro viéndose endemoniadamente bien con esos lentes finos y poco a poco, cerraba el libro que tenía en manos y sonreía a su acompañante.

-Qué bueno que ya estés aquí, hoy estoy muy impaciente, ¿Sabes?- Comentó, dejando el libro en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacando sus lentes.

-Ah, bueno…- Todo el tiempo estaría nerviosa en su presencia.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Sonrió y se arrastró junto a la silla un poco más atrás del escritorio.

Takane suspiro, sonrojada, se dirigió a donde estaba Kuroha sonriendo traviesamente, de una manera que nadie más conocía.

Ella, primero, se medió sentó en las piernas de Kuroha. Estando allí, volvió a suspirar. Se inclinó hacía el escritorio, dejando su retaguardia e intimidad a toda la vista del tipo peli negro.

-Que buena chica estas siendo últimamente, ya no me reprochas tanto como antes y estas más obediente, me gusta, me gusta- Comento sonriendo, levantando la falda de Takane y sacando lentamente la licra negra que siempre traía.

Acaricio desde los muslos hasta la cintura, en comparación con ella, él tenía los dedos helados y al pasar por su caliente y delicada piel, la chica no se demoró en tener un estremecimiento.

Con su pulgar paso por toda la zona sensible de cada mujer. Lo hundía y jugaba con sus bragas, removía la suave tela y penetraba suavemente por su intimidad, observando con deleite como un punto empezaba a oscurecer en las bragas rosadas de la terca chica de pelo negro.

A Takane no le quedaba más de tratar de reprimirse los sonidos que buscaban salir de su boca, si se atrevía a gritar un poco fuerte, los demás descubrirían la _pequeña _aventura que tenían una alumna y un profesor.

Retiro las bragas y tranquilamente metió dos dedos en esa excitada entrada. Está vez, dio un pequeño gemido acompañado con un suspiro. Se metía cada vez más profundo, los movía en círculos por las apretadas paredes de Takane; entraba y salía cambiando velocidades, se acercaba y lamía para acompañar la acción de sus dedos. Los pasaba por toda la intimidad femenina, gozando de la melodía que le ofrecía la boca de Takane en respuesta de sus melosos actos.

Jugo un poco más hasta sacar sus dedos completamente empapados y pegajosos, la peli negra volteo ligeramente la cabeza, poniéndose aún más sonrojada al ver como descaradamente él jugaba con sus jugos.

-¿Así de caliente te pongo? Eres más pervertida de lo que había pensado- Comento riendo mientras con sus manos acariciaba y movía la retaguardia de la chica abriéndola de vez en cuando y presenciar lo húmeda que estaba su intimidad.

-C-Cállate… te odio- Replico entre suspiros, ganando una risita por parte de Kuroha.

-¿Me odias, dices? ¿Quién fue la persona que vino a mi oficina el día siguiente pidiendo más?- Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa acercando su traviesa lengua nuevamente a la entrada de la chica.

-… Cállate- Un suspiro ahogo su respuesta.

-Tengo que admitir que me dejas más que satisfecho y no hay que olvidar que tú también quedas extasiada conmigo, ¿Me equivoco? Siéntate, haz de estar cansada de estar en esa posición- Él se acomodó en la silla, no sin antes darle una nalgada recibiendo un "Púdrete" de su parte.

Se sentó avergonzada en las piernas de Kuroha, este, movió sus manos por el buzo y blusa de Takane, dejándola completamente desordenados; al cabo de unos momentos, el buzo descansaba en el suelo y Takane daba gemidos al sentir como las manos de Kuroha entraban por su blusa blanca y su sujetador, torturando a los excitados pezones de Takane.

En medio de toda, la puerta se abrió, revelando a la compañera de clase de Takane, Mitsuki.

-Ah, Mitsu-chan~ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Dijo tan tranquilo como siempre Kuroha mientras la miraba sonriente y sentado flojamente sobre su silla.

-Oh, Kuro-sensei, pues vera, a mi compañera Takane le dijeron que usted la mando a llamar, así que, quería saber dónde estaba porque ya se ha demorado un tiempo- Dijo rascándose la mejilla nerviosa y se acercaba al escritorio del peli negro.

-Oh, ¿Taka-chan? Bueno, le dije que me hiciera un favor, se demorara un poquito…- Dijo riendo, murmurando internamente que aquella intrusa se vaya y ahí las vio, las bragas de Takane a solo unos metros de la rubia.

-¿Así que así es? Ah, bueno, Kuro-sensei, me da curiosidad, ¿Qué favores le pide a Takane? Siempre termina llegando muy tarde al salón- Esta pregunta lo puso incomodo, nunca había tenido una excusa preparada para este tipo de situaciones.

-Bueno, veras…-

-Hey, eh llegado- Se anunció un profesor con una carpeta ligeramente llena.

-¡Oh, Yamaguchi-sensei!- Se saludaron amistosamente alumna y profesor, la chica se despidió de ambos y salió de la oficina olvidándose de la pregunta que le hizo al profesor.

-Que estrés- Comentó con pesadez el profesor mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas, bajo la falsa sonrisa de Kuroha.

-Creo que si~- Conversaron un minuto así, riendo y demás, mientras tanto, Takane bajo la mesa se estaba hartando, hasta que una _brillante idea _se le vino a la cabeza.

Aprovechando que Kuroha estaba nuevamente pegado al escritorio, cuidando que no se dé cuenta, removió el cinturón dejándolo entre-abierto, después de ello, bajo la cremallera con cuidado, dejando libre al miembro activo de Kuroha. Sonrió para sí misma.

-Bueno, me voy yendo- Dijo el maestro mientras se levantaba, dándole la oportunidad que deseaba Takane.

Ella metió suavemente la punta del miembro de Kuroha en su boca, chupándoselo con la cara sonrojada, pero confiando en que lograría su objetivo. Y así fue. El pequeño gritito de Kuroha llamo la atención del profesor que se iba a retirar, obteniendo que se acercara a Kuroha.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto preocupado.

-N-no… estoy bie-ahh…- Esto sí que era una buena pequeña venganza hacia Kuroha, este desgraciado se lo merecía, se lo merecía tanto, que hundió aún más el grande miembro en su boca, tratando de ella misma no soltar algún quejido.

-¡En verdad te sucede algo! Ven, iremos a ver a la enfermera- Dijo acercándose poco a poco.

-¡No! ¡Estoy muy bien, jeje~! ¡Solo me machuque con un cajón, has de estar ocupado, no quiero retrasarte más!- Prácticamente fue botado por las palabras de Kuroha.

-¿Le pongo seguro?- Fue solo unos segundos de pensamiento.

-Con seguro- Y así, suspiro de alivio al no ser descubierto, además de ver la sonrisa triunfante de Takane debajo del escritorio. Hizo una mueca y tomo la cabeza de Takane y la empujo fuertemente contra su miembro, haciendo movimientos de adentro hacia fuera, quejidos saliendo de la boca de ambos.

Cuando Takane lo hizo naturalmente sin necesidad de las manos de Kuroha, este solo se puso a disfrutar de la humedad que recorría todo su erecto miembro.

-Y-Ya no puedo más…- Se quejó Takane desde abajo respirando entrecortadamente.

-Y-Ya lo sé… tú quieres tenerlo abajo, no en tu boca~- Rió pícaramente y al momento, Takane se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

Tosió –Creo que no fue buen momento para decir eso- Soltó una risita, unos segundos después, estaba tirada en el escritorio con Kuroha encima de ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con esa mirada retorcida y sonrisa sádica que nunca nadie había presenciado y que dudaba que alguien pudiera verla.

El sujetador y la camisa de Takane, ya estaban fuera, ella se sentía algo incomoda, pues la mayoría de veces ella siempre terminaba completamente desnuda ante la hambrienta mirada de Kuroha, por más que le molestara de cierta forma, por más que nunca se lo iba a decir, amaba que el la tomara día a día en su oficina o diferentes lugares del establecimiento.

La penetro fuertemente, algo desesperado puesto que lo interrumpieron dos puta veces; no fue suave ni nada parecido, estaba prácticamente maltratando la entrada de Takane, él sabía que no le dolía, para nada, él sabía que ella gozaba de esto.

-Eres tan golosa~ Eso me gusta, gime más fuerte~- Giro a Takane hasta quedar de costado, alzó una de sus piernas para darle más movilidad a su miembro. El interior de Takane seguía siendo tan exquisitamente placentero, ella soltó un gemido gutural, tapándose la boca rápidamente avergonzada –Y después dices que me odias, que linda, Ta-ka-ne-chan~- Él se mordía los labios para no gemir, sin embargo, él era tan orgulloso como ella, solo que se "expresaba" de una manera que no lo entendiera. Siguieron en un vaivén de gemidos, a esta altura, a Kuroha le valía un carajo que las personas de afuera se dieran cuenta de que algo pasaba en su oficina, eso no lo detendría de comerse a Takane.

-N-No te corra ahh~ d-dent- ngh~ - Tenía la idea de lo que se refería, más solo decidió ignorarla y seguir con su tarea. Al llegar al clímax, dejo que su viscoso y caliente líquido llenara todo el interior de Takane.

-T-Te odio…- Dijo la pelinegra -¡Te dije que no te corrieras dentro!- Grito sonrojada, tapándose con el antebrazo los pechos y cerrando las piernas.

-Bueno, ese era tu castigo por esa broma pesada de excitarme en frente de otro profesor, me pueden despedir y ya no tendrás a tu Kuroha para que te de todo tipo de amor~-Se burló, recibiendo una patada en el costado, poniéndose de cuclillas en el suelo para recuperarse.

-Eres muy molesto- Busco por la habitación su ropa, hasta que sintió como los brazos de Kuroha la aprisionaban.

-O-Oye, ¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Nada~- Dio suaves beso en su espalda, subió hasta su cuello, dio unos besos, que sabía que era su punto débil.

-T-Te odio, maldito-

-Yo también te amo, Takane- Y… ¡Volvieron a comenzar!

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: 2/5 completados**_

_**~Curiosidades del One-Shot de hoy~**_

_**+ Lo de la broma debajo del escritorio, se me ocurrió cuando leía un libro infantil…**_

_**+ Este es uno de los lemmons que no me han dejado exactamente satisfecha, pienso que no pongo mucho empeño en hacer bien la personalidad de Kuroha.**_

_**+ Muchas veces me equivoque y escribía Konoha.**_

_**Bueno, nos veremos en el siguiente One-Shot~**_


	19. Nuevo Encuentro (KanoAya)

_**Konota-chan: Estos días han sido los peores de mi vida D-D y de paso me enferme D-D ME DUELE LA NARIZ. Bueno, dejando de lado problemas personales, empecemos con el One-Shot de hoy.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: KanoXAyano (AU) pedido de Yami Kagamine :3!**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Nuevo encuentro_

-¡Ahh! ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde! ¡El profesor me va a matar!- Se quejó una joven castaña, corriendo y al mismo tiempo veía la pantalla de su celular.

Ella corría distraída hasta el cruce, y, al pasar por el paso cebra, no se percató de como un tráiler estaba a punto de aplastar su pequeño cuerpo de chica de secundaria.

Lo único que pudo escuchar y sentir, fue el claxon del mismo tráiler y como ella caía al suelo rodeada por una desconocida calidez.

Al reaccionar, vio con asombro unos hermosos ojos de gato dorados clavados en ella, ella lo observo más, una hermosa cabellera rubia despeinada y todas sus perfectas facciones asombradas sin despegar o pestañear.

-¿Ah…?- Fue lo único que alcanzo a susurrar Ayano ante la situación que vivía y la maravillosa imagen que presenciaba.

-¡Oh! ¡Disculpe señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien?- Al momento, el joven rubio se levantó y le extendió la mano. La castaña vacilo un poco ante tal ofrecimiento, más la acepto y se puso de pie, dando una mejor vista del panorama.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto algo "soñada".

-Ah, pues vera, un tráiler la iba a atropellar, bueno, él se pasó la roja y huyo, pero lo que importa ahora es su salud, ¿Tiene alguna herida grave?- Pregunto curioso. Ah este punto, Ayano le podía calcular que tenía entre los 17-20 años, la manera en que hablaba se lo decía.

-No, estoy bien, ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Le debo la vida!- Dio una inclinación hacia el joven.

-No fue nada y no te preocupes, para mí no está mal salvar chicas lindas como tú, ¿Sabes?- Ayano se quedó sorprendida ¿Dónde estaba esa actitud caballerosa de antes? Cuando levanto la cabeza, pudo ver una sonrisa que le quedaba perfecto con aquellos ojos gatunos. Él le guiño el ojo y le mostro su sonrisa con sus blancos dientes.

Ayano se sonrojo ante esto, no es que no le gustara estar a solas con algún chico, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, el asunto era que cuando _el chico _era uno de esos coquetos playboy que aparecían en los doramas.

-Disculpen, ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Necesitan ir al hospital?- Pregunto una mujer mayor con la preocupación grabada en toda la cara.

-En mi caso estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse- Contesto Kano haciendo una leve reverencia con la mano en el pecho, haciéndolo parecer todo un caballero.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No se preocupe por mí!- Contesto tan alegre como siempre Ayano, hasta que noto un pequeño detalle: La hora.

-¡AH! ¡Bueno, si me disculpan me retiro, muchas gracias nuevamente!- Grito la castaña y salió corriendo de entre la multitud que se había apilado en el cruce. Cuando estaba un poco lejos del lugar del accidente, una mano la detuvo.

-¿Ah?- Pregunto confundida mientras volteaba y se volvía a encontrar con esa linda mirada de gato.

-Soy Kano Shuuya, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto como si nada.

-Ah, bueno, la verdad no tengo tiempo para esto, así que por favor- Contesto apurada y agitada; al ver como este iba a persistir en saber su nombre y lo más tarde que se hacía, decidió contestarle rápido.

-Mi nombre es Tateyama Ayano, en todo caso, gracias de nuevo, pero en verdad me tengo que ir, ¡Adiós!- Fue libre del agarre y salió disparada hacía su institución.

_Tateyama… Ayano… es un hermoso nombre._

Él rubio susurro para sí mismo.

…

Ayano suspiro con pesadez, le habían dado el regaño de su vida al llegar 25 minutos tarde a la clase del profesor más estricto de toda la institución.

Se quedó observando la escoba en la que estaba apoyada, exactamente no la estaba _observando _solo la estaba _viendo,_ unos hermosos ojos de gato aparecieron fugazmente en su mente. Su rostro se encendió de color rojo, se golpe rápidamente las mejillas y las pellizco, suspiro fuertemente y con velocidad sacudió toda la suciedad y polvo del salón a la cual fue obligada a quedarse por castigo.

Pasaron los minutos y por fin fue libre para regresar a su hogar, en lo que caminaba, se chocó con una persona, ella dio una inclinación disculpándose. Levanto la cabeza y por tercer vez en el vida, esos ojos amarillos sobre los suyos.

-¡Kano-kun!- Dijo un poco asombrada.

-Oh, pero si es Tateyama-chan~ Pensé que nunca más iba a volver a verte- Dijo con la misma sonrisa coqueta que le mostro en la calle por la mañana.

Chalaron así un rato, hasta que el rubio le ofreció ir a tomar un helado con él, ella, declino la oferta amablemente, pero el rubio insistió en que sería divertido y ella acepto, afirmando que "Solo sería por esta vez". Oh, Ayano, estoy segura de que no te imaginabas que el "Solo sería por esta vez" se convertiría en tu frase diaria para salir con el rubio.

Paso el tiempo, ellos estaban siempre con el otro, por más que tuvieran diferentes edades y estudiaran en diferentes escuelas, todo el tiempo libre era dedicado al otro.

Hasta que eso pasó.

Las palabras resonaron con dolor y frustración en la mente de Ayano:

Iré a vivir al extranjero.

Kano lo sabía, siempre que pasaba con Ayano, cuando empezó a enamorarse de ella, sabía que un día sus padres tomarían aquel trabajo tan anhelado en el extranjero, no era que ellos eran egoístas, en todo caso, el sería el egoísta por no querer apoyar a sus padres en su trabajo soñado. Pero, ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Qué sería de Ayano? No quería dejarla, quería quedarse con ella para siempre, pero, así no funcionaba el mundo como en cuento de hadas.

Por el lado de Ayano, las lágrimas no tardaron en caer libremente por sus mejillas, ¡Esto no era justo! ¡¿Por qué tenía que irse?! ¡¿Por qué la persona más maravillosa en su mundo tenía que irse lo más lejos posible de ella y probablemente tener una relación que Ayano siempre deseo tener con Shuuya?!

Ya en el aeropuerto, ya era hora de decir adiós, ni ella ni él estaban seguros si volverían a verse, los padres de Kano no lo permitirían hasta que él tuviera el dinero suficiente y, esto es algo obvio, pero viajar en el plan de Kano, era algo complicado y con fondos completamente altos.

Se quedaron observando con miradas apagada y preocupadas el uno al otro, hasta que Kano decidió romper el silencio:

-Ayano, aunque me voy a ir lejos, quiero que andes con tus amigos, sé que desde que nos conocimos te la has pasado más conmigo que con ellos, no quiero que te quedas sola- Dijo guiñándole el ojo coquetamente como él solo sabía hacerlo.

Ella solo se quedó callada mirando a sus pies, ¿Qué podía responder? Sintió los delgados dedos de Kano pasar levemente por sus mejillas, hasta que de ambos lados, formo una cómica sonrisa utilizando sus dedos en la cara de Ayano.

-¿Quhmk ezka ajizhiendo?- El rubio soltó una carcajada por la divertida expresión y la pregunta de Ayano.

-Siempre sonríe, Ayano- Retiro los dedos de su boca, para colocar las manos en las mejillas de la castaña. Se quedaron atrapados en los ojos del otro por largos minutos. Y simplemente sucedió:

El leve y suave beso que le ofreció Kano a Ayano, algo torpe y un poco apurado, calmándose con el pasar de los segundos sincronizándose.

Pero, era hora del adiós.

Algún día se volverían a ver si, pero posiblemente cuando ellos ya hayan hecho su vida y su propia vida, sin embargo, el otro, siempre estaría en su corazón como la persona que hizo pasar grandiosas tardes después de las clases.

Ayano observo al avión irse y mezclarse con las esponjosas nubes blancas y el hermoso cielo celeste brillante, ella esperaría, hasta que tuviera un nuevo encuentro.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Termine más temprano de lo usual, así que les traigo el pedido 3/5 completado!**_

_**~Curiosidades del One-Shot de hoy~**_

_**+ Tuve múltiples ideas para que se separan, la primera, fue que Kano muriera en el inicio al salvar a Ayano. Al descartarla, pensé en que Kano obtuviera un compromiso.**_

_**+No me gusta el KanoAya para ser honesto, por alguna extraña razón, no me agrada Ayano, por lo tanto no me gusta el 99.9% de los Shipps que hacen con ella, los único que leo sería los ShinAya (No es por ser Hater, de todas formas lo acepto y tolero) Pero, en mi opinión no me quedo tan mal como había previsto.**_

_**En fin, termine, y de paso pongo esto:**_

_**JURO POR LA GARRITA QUE TERMINARE TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS SHOT'S QUE ME PIDAN.**_

_**Bueno, ahora si, hasta la próxima, gente~**_


	20. Mi reina (SetoXMary)

_**Konota-chan: Hoy es viernes, así que dije, ¿Por qué no?**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**El de hoy es el cuarto de cinco pedidos de Yami Kagamine, la pareja que corresponde es:**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: SetoXMary**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Mi reina_

_Somos tan lamentables… seguir en está asquerosa tragedia… lloramos cuando es el final y reímos en el comienzo acompañado con la ignorancia._

_¿Cuánto tiempo más? Llorar desconsoladamente, los cuerpos de mis amados amigos, Seto…muerto. Es doloroso. _

…

_Eh recuperado mis recuerdos veinte tres horas antes de la gran tragedia de la pandilla de los ojos rojos. Bueno, deprimirse así en este momento no sirve nada, aunque… observar no es mejor que ello._

Mary salió de su momento de reflexión, camino deprimida, sí, pero, esta vez la mentirosa sería ella y no Kano, frente a los demás, Mary estaba neutral, actuaria torpe como siempre, se refugiaría en los brazos de su amado Seto. Claro, sintiendo claramente el amargo sabor de que tan solo en horas el moriría en frente de ella, suplicando que no mire, haciendo caso omiso y tener que llevar esa grotesca imagen permanentemente en su cerebro.

-¿Mary? ¿Sucede algo?- Escucho la voz preocupada de Seto traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Ah? No, para nada, no te preocupes, Seto- Sonrió infantilmente, pensando que aquello funcionaria para dejar el tema en el pasado.

-Mary, no me gustan las mentiras y me duele que no confíes en mi- Unos ojos adorablemente tristes dejaron a Mary completamente absorta y desconcertada en el chico que la cargaba en sus piernas.

-Yo…- Se alejó lentamente de espaldas, Seto al momento levantándose y acercándose por la rara actitud de la medusa.

-¡Nunca lo entenderás- Era suficiente, ¡Estaba su límite! ¡Sus amigos morirían! ¡La persona que ama terminaría de la misma manera y para rematar en frente de ella!

Solo corrió, al demonio que estuviese descalza, al demonio que no traía su sudadera de regalo, al demonio las miradas de todas las personas sobre ella… Solo quería ser capaz de escapar, tan solo por un momento, de la cruda realidad.

Llego al bosque donde conoció a Seto, se sentó cerca de un árbol, escuchando el leve cantico de las aves silvestres. Lloraría todo lo que quisiese, si ella estaba lejos, ¿Podría ser que no se repitiera la tragedia? No había probabilidades de ellos, pero lo intentaría, por el bien de todos.

…

-¡Mary!-

-¡Maryyy!-

-¡Mary-chan!- Voces jóvenes fue lo que estaba con toda la atención en el bosque, Seto les había comentado sumamente preocupado que algo le había sucedido a Mary, algo que ni siquiera se lo conto a él. Obviamente, con la última parte, todos fueron convencidos de que algo pasara, si fuera algo que no se le podría comentar a Seto, seguramente Kido lo sabría, pero no, esta vez no era así.

-Kido- El rubio llamo la atención de la susodicha, ella se dirigió donde estaba Kano, para ver como la persona que con tanto anhelo buscaron por toda la tarde junto con los nuevos miembros de la pandilla. Al momento en que la peli verde iba a llamar el nombre de la muchacha que se había quedado dormida debajo de un árbol, que al parecer era una cómoda cama para cualquiera, una mano la detuvo, una mano que se puso justo en su boca.

-Shh, ¿Por qué no dejamos que Seto resuelva esto?- El rubio sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojos, ambos estaban conscientes de los sentimientos mutuos del chico valiente y la dulce chica.

Disimuladamente, indirectamente guiaron a Seto donde estaba Mary, que, para su suerte, no pensó en llamar a los demás, solo correr a donde estaba la frágil criatura que había encontrado en el bosque.

-¡Mary! ¡Mary- El joven peli negro se abalanzó sobre la chica de cabello esponjoso, dándole un fuerte abrazo, que, desde la lejanía, Kido comentaba que era posesivo.

-¿Seto…?- Se agrandaron aún más sus ojos rosas -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡No debería haber venido!- Gritó molesta dándole un empujoncito a Seto, ella se quedó un momento asombrado, ¡Mary idiota! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a la persona más maravillosa del mundo?!

-Ah… yo… yo...- Seto la abrazo dulcemente para que ella pudiera desahogarse llorando en su pecho. Está, era la mejor sensación que estaba experimentando hasta el momento, lástima que estuviera llorando, si no, verdaderamente sería lo más perfecto de todo.

-Lo siento Mary, creo que no puedo ayudarte y no estas cómoda en decírmelo, pero está bien, siempre, siempre, estaré a tu lado- El decaído corazón de Mary se ilumino enormemente, dejo de llorar, miro a Seto perpleja.

-Bueno, para animarte…- Cargo a Mary entre sus brazos, un brazo de Seto rodearon los muslos de Mary, el otro la sostenía de la cintura, haciéndola ser más alta que él, sabiendo que eso la animaría.

Ella rió abrazó del cuello a Seto y se quedaron así por un tiempo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que Mary se dio cuenta de que Seto se la quedó mirando fijamente, con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

-¿Seto? ¿Paso algo?- Pregunto extrañada.

-Es que… no sé, esto me recordó a la imagen de un cuento que nos solía leer mamá, algo así como… Mary, eres mi reina- Seto estaba avergonzado, pero, por alguna razón, pensó que este sería el mejor momento para declarársele, ahora, solo quedaba su respuesta.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la cara de Mary fue lo más brillante y de paso rojo que pudo haber visto Seto. No creo que haya sido necesario decir algo, ¿No es así? Ese cariñoso abrazo que esta vez significaba algo más, lo había dicho todo.

Pero… nunca tuvieron que descuidarse.

Los gritos de Momo llegaron a sus oídos, cosas como "¡Corran!" salido de la boca de Kido, pisadas y al final, un fuerte estruendo que cayo todo sonido del bosque, un fuerte estruendo que fue causado por una pistola.

-¡Mary, vamos!- Seto era amable, pero sabía que ya no había salvación para los demás, por el momento, solo trataría de escapar con Mary, por más egoísta que suene, por más impropio que sea para él, por lo menos tenía que salvarla a ella.

_Es cierto… "Mi reina" es una frase que me causa una gran repulsión…_

Y, sin que se dieran cuenta, el hombre de traje negro apareció delante de ellos envuelto en rojo.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Lo único que sé es que no sirvo para este tipo de finales c:**_

_**~Curiosidades del One-Shot de hoy~**_

_**+Para escribir los pensamientos de Mary en la primera parte, pase un buen rato tratando de ponerme en un lugar, hasta que salió un párrafo decente para leer.**_

_**+La personalidad de Mary se altera al recuperar sus recuerdos, me base en la personalidad oculta de Furude Rika de Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni.**_

_**Bueno, esto sería 4/5 completado, si no puedo subir tan seguido, es que los maestros se empeñan en arruinar mis semanas de relajación. **_

_**Hasta el siguiente One-Shot c: **_


	21. ¡Solo diviértete! (HibiMomo)

_**Konota-chan: BUENO, EH VUELTO, FELIZ 15 DE AGOSTO CARAJO –Se pone su capucha y sus audífonos-**_

_**ME PASARE LAS ACLARACIONES POR ESTA VEZ.**_

_**HibiMomo Pedido de Yami Kagamine.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_¡Solo diviértete! _

El día de hoy todos estaban muy animados, ¡hoy era el día que se celebraba 160 años de la fundadora de toda la institución Mekaku, Azami-sama!

Todos hicieron diferentes actividades relacionado a esto, muchos estudiantes tenían puesto algún objeto significativo, un traje, o carteles por los pasados 160 años de la fundadora de la institución.

-Bueno, ¿y qué harán?- Pregunto felizmente la castaña de pañoleta roja.

-No tengo ni idea, me aburre esto- Comento Shintaro aburrido.

-¡No sea así amo! ¡Vamos Konoha!- Grito la peli azul y arrastro al chico de cabellos blancos que no soltaba una funda de frituras que las chicas le regalaron.

-¡Ayano-chan, amo, vengan!- Grito la peli azul a cierta distancia.

-Ahh- Se quejó el peli negro –Vamos, Shintaro-kun- Sonrió Ayano y se pusieron en marcha a las demás actividades.

-S-Seto, m-me duele- Suspiro una chica con el cabello esponjoso de color blanco.

-E-Esta algo apretado…- Se quejó un chico con los ojos cafés amarillentos.

-S-Sácalo… me duele…-

-U-Un poco más, Marry, te lo prometí de todos modos…-

-P-Pero…-

-Mary… quédate quieta, la soga tiene que adaptarse al pie por si sola- Dijo Seto sonriendo, mirando hacia arriba a su compañera.

-Pero, ¿No será un problema? Este juego se tiene que hacer con una persona de un tamaño similar…- Comento triste Mary.

-No te preocupes Mary, te lo prometí, y jugaremos muchas cosas más. ¿Vale?- Ambos, como pudieron, fueron a la línea de salida, con una cuerda en la pierna derecha de Mary y atada a la pierna izquierda de Seto.

-Vamos Kido~ Un poco más fuerte- Dijo un rubio riendo, viendo a su compañera que estaba en frente suyo.

-Cállate- Dijo molesta y tiro el globo de agua para que Kano lo atrapara.

-¡Woah! ¡Salvado!- Tiro nuevamente el globo, casi rozando el piso antes de que la peli verde lo atrapara.

-Jugar con Kido~ ¡Que divertido~!-

La peli verde solo mascullo por lo bajo.

-¡Hibiya! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Debes estar jugando!- Dijo una rubia con una pequeña coleta lateral a un niño castaño.

-No estoy de humor… El año pasado, jugaba todo esto con Hiyori, pero se mudó y se cambió de colegio, así que…- Miro un poco triste hacia abajo.

La rubia suspiro y miro a todos lados buscando una idea, hasta que vio un cartel que decía:

"_¡Juega todas las actividades y anda reuniendo letras hasta completar_

_A-Z-A-M-I_

_Pueden ganarse un premio retirándolo en la sala de profesores!"_

A la rubia le brillaron los ojos, tomo del brazo al menor y lo arrastro a los diferentes juegos de toda la institución.

Empezaron con un juego que en la lejanía parecía muy sencillo, pero no, no lo era.

Era un complicado juego que consistía en tirar una pelota y agarrar las tachuelas que estaban en la mesa y antes de que la pelota caiga o rebote por segunda vez, atraparla con la misma mano que la lanzaste.

Momo y Hibiya empezaron a competir, perdiero veces respectivamente, pero todo valió la pena, consiguieron dos A.

-¡Siguiente juego!- La rubia volvió a arrastrar al castaño que distraídamente miraba su tarjeta con la letra gigante escrita.

Jugaron un pequeño clásico: mantener el equilibrio con una cuchara en un huevo.

Era como ver a una chica con piernas de gelatina, cayéndose y misteriosamente, salvando el huevo de la caída trágica y continuando en la carrera. Debido a su mayor tamaño, a Hibiya se le hizo más sencillo pasar por todas las personas, consiguiente al final de la "ardua" carrera, la letra Z.

Siguieron así toda la tarde, en diferentes juegos, pero ganando las mismas letras, en su mayoría la A era la que se repetía.

-A-Abuela, estoy cansado, n-no puedo otros juegos…- Hibiya estaba sosteniéndose de la pared agitado.

-V-Vamos, ¡Nos faltan dos letras!- Dijo agitada la chica.

-Oh, mira a quienes nos encontramos, eh, Momo-chan y Hibiya-kun~- Kano se acercó con Kido, ambos con un helado en cada mano.

-Oh, Kano-Kun, Kido-chan, ¿Han ganado algo?- Pregunto Momo, mientras que Hibiya se ponía a su lado.

-Oh, cuando formas la letra "Azami" lo vas a retirar a la sala de profesores y se ganan un helado- Explico Kido mientras lamía la cubierta cremosa.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Estamos haciendo todo esto por un helado?!- Grito exasperado Hibiya, claramente echándole la culpa a Momo.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo tampoco lo sabía!- Comenzaron una cómica discusión. Ambos chicos en frente de ellos intercambiaron miradas y se fueron pasando desapercibidos.

-Bueno, bien! Vamos a completar los demás juegos, así sea ganamos un helado gratis!- Dijo algo molesta la chica de ojos amarillos.

-¡Pero no quiero! ¡Para empezar, ni siquiera quería venir! ¡Tú me jalaste a esto! No… ¡Tú me jalas a todo lo que quieras y no me preguntas lo que quiero! ¡La persona con la cual quisiera estar es con Hiyori, no contigo!- Grito, fue por puro impulso, no quería exactamente decir eso, solo quería decirle que era una pérdida de tiempo y seguir con otras cosas… él quería seguir con ella.

La observo apenado, pudo ver la mirada incomoda en su rostro, ella sonrió dolorosamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Bueno, tienes razón… lo siento- Le dio una caricia en la cabeza, se observaron unos momentos, los castaños con una gran carga de culpabilidad y los amarillos completamente heridos.

-Bueno, nos vemos después, aquí tienes las letras, si quieres…- Salió corriendo.

Se quedó un rato estático. Reacciono. Salió corriendo detrás de la rubia.

Por el lado de Momo, ella corrió hasta cansarse y llegar al pasillo, cuando se ya no pudo, puso una mano en un pilar y recupero el aliente.

-¡Momo!- Una voz detrás de ella le sorprendió, vio a Hibiya corriendo hacia ella, deteniéndose y poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas para hacer lo mismo que la rubia.

-¡Momo! Y-Yo…lo siento, mira, no quise decirle eso, en verdad me eh divertido estando contigo y no solo hoy, si no todos los días que eh pasado contigo… en verdad lo siento- Dijo arrepentido, mirándola suplicante y con los ojos a punto de llorar.

-¿E-En verdad?- Dijo sorprendida y ruborizada por las palabras de Hibiya.

-Si, en verdad, no quise… ya sabes, decir eso, fue por impulso…- La rubia sonriendo, le empezó a molestar al menor.

-¡A-Abuela!- Grito entre risas el castaño.

-Y… ¿quieres seguir con las letras?- Pregunto –No es como si me importara que tú quieras, solo que no quiero ir solo a todo-Y allí estaba, ¡El lado tsundere de Amamiya Hibiya!

-¡Por supuesto!- Lo volvió a jalar y empezaron nuevamente a los juegos.

...

Cuando iban al juego de la "I", era una carrera de obstáculos y digamos que no les estaba yendo.., exactamente "bien".

-A-Abuela, vamos a perder… y para volver a entrar tendremos que esperar dos horas y los premios se acaban a la 5- Dijo Hibiya triste.

Momo se quedó pensativa, hasta que sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro-¡Solo diviértete!- Ambos comenzaron a correr por los circuitos y trabajar en equipo, otra pareja fue delante de ellos a la meta, ellos continuaron igual que ellos, pero, no lograron alcanzarlos.

…

O eso pensaron.

Ahora, ambos se encontraban en un escenario frente a toda la institución confundidos, ubicaron a su grupo de amigos, más aun no entendían que hacían aquí.

-¿Se han divertido?- Pregunto el maestro de ceremonia animadamente; recibió muchas contestaciones de los alumnos. –Estos dos jóvenes, sus nombres, por favor- Les acerco el micrófono a ambos.

-Amamiya Hibiya- Saco nuevamente su lado tsundere, dándoles un escalofrió a todos.

-A-Ah… ¡Kisaragi Momo!- Grito, como cuando se presenta en clase dando una reverencia, recibiendo un golpe en la frente que hizo dar un sonido irritante, pero siendo opacado por las risas de la institución.

-Bien, estos dos jovencitos se han ganado el mejor de los premios por ser los últimos en conseguir el nombre de nuestra querida fundadora!- Todos aplaudieron a los dos en el escenario.

El maestro de ceremonias fue por una enorme caja, la trajo a ambos jóvenes y prosiguieron a abrirla. En ella se encontraba un tierno perrito esponjoso de color blanco, que al momento, lamio la nariz de Hibiya recibiendo una risita de Momo.

Sin duda, todo fue diversión y risas.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno, eh terminado los cinco pedidos que tenía a mi poder, Yami, espero que hayan sido de tu agrado c : **_

_**Y bueno**_

_**~Curiosidades del One-Shot de hoy~**_

_**+ Todo esto paso en mi colegio hoy, solo que lo exagere con todo lo que observe.**_

_**+ El perrito se me ocurrió porque al escribir esto estaba viendo la perrita de un vecino.**_

_**+ Se supone que habría momentos ShinAya, KonoEne, KanoKido, pero me demoraría y quería terminarlo hoy.**_

_**En fin, FELIZ 15 DE AGOSTO CARAJO (?) Me emocione uwu y ahora, un fansub (?)**_

_**El suelo empezó a temblar y el calor derritió cada uno de tus sueños ~**_

_**No hay nada como el azar, cada día es un nuevo patrón~**_

_**Lalalalalalala~(?)**_

_**Let's Play, con toda el alma gritare!**_

_**Let's Save, lo que deseo cumpliré!**_

_**Asdas (?)**_

_**Let's Daze, el corazón no perderé!**_

_**Let's Change ,lo que deseo cumpliré!**_

_**Ya no me acuerdo más c: en fin, no se suiciden, como somos el fandom, una fotito con capucha y auriculares (?) Bueno ya, nos vemos en el siguiente Shot.**_

_**PD: Criss Nya , por si lees esto, encontré tu página de Facebook (?)**_


	22. Secreto de hermanos (KaKiSe-GB-Lemmon)

_**Konota-chan: Bueno, traje conmigo un nuevo one-shot, me pondré al día con los pedidos y según mis notas, el correspondiente es:**_

_***Sonido de tambores porque no tengo dinero para la producción ni el Maruchan* **_

_**¡KanoXKidoXSeto Gender Bender!**_

_**Y para poner la cereza al pastel, LEMMON**_

_**SEEEEE! SEEEEEEE D : !**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**Por si no leyeron lo de arriba (?)**_

_**Advertencia: Lemmon, KanoXKidoXSeto Gender Bender INSINUACIONES DE YURI**_

_**Kido Tsu**_

_**Seto Kaede**_

_**Kano Shuuko**_

_**Kozakura Mark**_

_**Kisaragi Momota**_

_**Enomoto Takeshi/Eni**_

_**Kisaragi Sina**_

_**Amamiya Hiroko**_

_**Kokonose Haruka/Kotonoha**_

_**Tateyama Ayumu**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Secreto de hermanos_

En verdad, ¿Cómo podría estar sucediendo esto? Esa pregunta rondaba sin parar en la mente de Kaede mientras pasaba sus delgados dedos por su estimulada intimidad al ver la escena que sucedía detrás de la puerta del pasillo, en la soledad, en la supuesta soledad, que sus "hermanos" pensaban que estaban.

En parte sabía que esto era un error, ¡Claro que sí! Pero en estos momentos estaba confusa, ¿Había sido bueno o malo que al escuchar misteriosos sonidos, se levantara de su sueño, en lo profundo de su habitación, y fuera a investigar que pasara a la habitación de quien consideraba un mejor amigo y familia?

-Ahh..ngh…T-Tsu, hazlo…mm… más fuerte…- Un quejido la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, sin para de pasar sus manos por sus pechos, delicadamente por su torso y llegar nuevamente a su intimidad, observo la erótica escena de que el líder y la miembro número tres de la brigada Mekakushi llevaban a cabo.

-S-Shuuko… en verdad, eres insaciable- Un gruñido por parte del peli verde que sostenía la cintura de la rubia debajo suyo –R-Recuerda lo que sucedió la otra vez, _jhem, _no quiero volver a…- La oración no fue terminada, en cambio, sus embestidas se apresuraron y los discretos y los intentos de retener gemidos se fueron al diablo, después de todo, para ambos, la base estaba sola.

La peli negra se encontraba en el piso de su habitación, desordenando su ropa, el sujetador mal puesto y acariciando sus bien proporcionados pechos; con su mano libre, no dejaba de jugar con su propia intimidad, y de paso, el dueño de sus fantasías en estos momentos era su _hermano._

Por el lado de Kano y Kido, ambos estaban desnudos acostados sobre el desastre que antes era la cama de Kido, Kano estaba de costado, con una pierna ligeramente levantada y con su brazo descansando en el pecho del peli verde; Kido la sostenía suavemente de la cintura y colocaba su cabeza sobre la cabeza rubia que descansaba sobre él. Ambos sin saber absolutamente nada de que su tercera persona para formar "El súper trio de hermanos del Mekakushi Dan" había observado todo con detalle.

-El gran **** de Kido~ me encanta como entra en mi ****** ,se siente tan bien~- Comento cariñosamente mientras más se apegaba al peli verde.

-¡S-Shuuko! ¡N-No digas cosas como esas tan a la ligera!- La regaño Kido mientras le daba un golpe en la frente con los dedos.

-Mooo~- Hizo un lindo puchero mientras se movía un poco irritante en la cama.

…

Habían pasado cuatro días de ese incidente, cuatro miserables días en los que Kaede no podía dejar de tocarse o sentir cierta incomodidad al ver a Kido.

- Onee-chan, Hiroko-chan ,Eni-kun y Kotonoha-chan iremos a dar una vuelta, ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?- Pregunto Momota animadamente mientras que a su lado estaban: Sina, Eni en el celular de esta, Hiroko y Kotonoha, esperando por si algún miembro quería unirse a su pequeña excursión.

-Mark, ¿No quieres ir con ellos?- Pregunto amablemente la peli negra.

-¿Eh? B-Bueno, pero, ¿Tu iras, Seto?- Pregunto tartamudeando el joven peli blanco.

-Ah, bueno, yo tengo que hacer algo… así que me quedare, pero tu anda con los demás, seguramente te divertirás- Le acaricio la cabeza y le dio una amable sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices…- Y así, fue como todos a excepción del trio inicial del Mekakushi Dan salió de la base.

-Bueno, iré a mi habitación un rato, nos vemos después- Dijo la rubia ojos de gato mientras se perdía por el pasillo.

Y ahora, los únicos que quedaban eran Kaede y Tsu, completamente solos.

-Iré a preparar la cena, se han de demorar como 2 horas hasta volver- Dijo el peli verde y se dirigió a la cocina.

Esto era un momento decisivo. ¡Vamos Kaede! ¡Shuuko no estaba cerca ni ningún otro miembro de la Dan, es tu oportunidad!

La peli negra se levantó torpemente del sofá, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido, se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba el peli verde preparando una olla y cortando algunas zanahorias.

Se acercó cautelosamente y busco un punto donde la nuca de Kido este expuesta. No creía lo que iba a hacer, dejaría su personalidad de ser amigable e inocente por la borda…Dejaría que todas las ganas que le tenía a aquel muchacho se saciaran el día de hoy.

En un rápido movimiento, acerco sus labios al cuello de Kido, le dio un suave y "cariñoso" beso en él, lo abrazo de la espalda, pegando sus pechos en ella y con sus manos recorrer todo el cuerpo del peli verde.

-Ah…- Se quejó un poco por el repentino contacto -¿S-Shuuko?- Pregunto.

La peli negra solo paro un momento, puso su mano derecha sobre los ojos de Kido, para acercarse nuevamente y depositar un suave beso en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-_Que malo~ A ella si la llamas por su nombre de pila-_

Susurro seductoramente en su oído. Por su lado, él la reconoció inmediatamente, ¡Al diablo! ¿Acaso sus dos "hermanas" se habían unido para que se las follara o algo? ¡Por favor!

-Kido~- Dio muchos pequeños besos desde su oreja hasta toda la nuca y un poco de la cabeza en el sedoso pelo, se movió apropósito para resaltarle al chico que no estaba utilizando su sujetador y claro, lo que no debía faltar, descaradamente comenzaba a estimular el miembro de su amado Kido.

-S-Seto, ¿Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Entre sus suspiros alcanzo a pronunciar. Eso estaba mal, no, esto estaba terrible, desde que empezaba a tener sus aventuras con Kano, no podía aguantar aquellas "insinuaciones" y si esto seguía así, sabía cómo terminaría todo este asunto.

-S-Seto, detente ahora, no s-será buena si esto continua- Jadeante trato de ponerle un alto a la peli negra.

-¿De que man…?- Fue interrumpida por el brusco tome de control del chico, que había intercambiado papeles, ahora él se encontraba detrás de ella, acariciando hábilmente su excitada intimidad, moviendo sus redondos y bien formados pechos y solo como para relamerse los labios, un salvaje beso que demostraba quien estaba a cargo de toda la situación.

Los quejidos y gemidos ahogados se hicieron presentes en toda la habitación, la olla estaba haciéndose espuma y el agua caliente caía y terminaba en el suelo. Todo se había sumergido en el calor y los deseos de ambos para poder terminar con toda esta inquietud.

-¿Se están divirtiendo?- Bruscamente, ambos se separaron, con la ropa en terrible estado, los labios rosados y jadeantes de Seto, sus pezones resaltados en su ropa y como un finito liquido descendía de su intimidad. El estado de Kido no era mejor, su sudadera había sido ligeramente estirada, su buzo rojo, estaba completamente con el cierre bajo, el rubor en sus mejillas y su desesperada necesidad de cubrir su miembro activo, fue notada por las dos personas en la cocina.

-K-Kano- Alcanzo a decir la peli negra, ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Según lo veía ella, por más mejores amigos que se hicieron, casi hermanos, ¡Era como seducir a su novio en sus narices!

-Así que, Kaede, ¿disfrutaste masajear el lindo **** de Tsu-kun~?- Okay, toda esta situación se volvió incomoda, Seto nunca pensó que, por más atrevida que fuera, Kano diría algo como eso tan a la ligera, su rostro se puso de un rojo brillante al momento.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO DIGAS COSAS COMO ESAS TAN A LA LIGERA!- Ambos comenzaron una cómica pelea, Kido frotaba su puño fuertemente contra la cabeza de Kano y la ahorcaba con su otro brazo.

Seto estaba claramente confundida, ¿No estaba molesta?

-A-Ah… K-Kano, ¿N-No estas molesta?- Pregunto tímidamente.

-Bueno, se supone que quería a Kido para mí, pero, si lo comparto contigo, creo que no me molestaría-Puso su típica sonrisa de gato.

-P-Pero, ¿No son novios? Digo, siempre… lo hacen…- Estaba avergonzada, no quería decir _esa _palabra, y peor en esta situación.

-Así que… ¿Nos has visto?- El rubor en el peli verde fue violento y una causa para una burla de Kano.

-B-Bueno…si…-En estos momentos quería tener la habilidad de Kido.

-Entonces, ¿Te gustaría probarlo completamente?- Pregunto Kano colocando una mano en su cintura.

-¿Probarlo completamente?- No tenía ni idea a lo que se refería.

…

Y Ahora, ella se encontraba desnuda, sus manos encima de su cabeza, en sus muñecas una cuerda que estaba amarrada a la cabecera de la cama, sus piernas, a diferencia de las manos, estaban libres para poder moverse.

Observo un momento a su alrededor, estaba en el cuarto de Kano, se quedó ligeramente aterrada al ver un saco, bueno, no era esa la parte aterradora, lo aterrador era que dentro se encontraban objetos con la forma de _"aquella cosa debajo del ombligo de Kido"._

-Oh, ¿Te sucede algo?- Kano estaba vestida con una sexy lencería de encajes color negro, con medias altas sostenidas con pequeños ganchos a las bragas. Detrás de ella, Kido estaba descalzo, sin su sudadera ni buzo, solo en pantalones, una imagen sin camisa que, para Seto, la hizo dar una no muy disimulada relamida de labios.

-Y bien, creo que es hora de empezar~- Dijo de una tan inocente Kano sin despegar su mirada del pecho de Kido.

-Estoy…tan avergonzado…- Puso su mano en su cara para cubrir su sonrojo.

-Tsu-kun~ solo pon ese caliente lado tuyo que hasta el momento solo me lo mostrabas a mi~- ¡Maldita seas, Kano! ¿No puedes parar ni un momento de decir esas cosas? El peli verde suspiro, se acercó a la cama donde estaba la peli negra, y la observo con un creciente deseo desde sus pies, que trataban de cubrir su intimidad, hasta sus pechos, que, obviamente no era posible, se movía incomoda ante todo.

-Bueno, solo para aclarar, Seto, ¿Eres virgen?- Kano pregunto eso como si la cosa más normal del mundo ¡Por Dios! Las mejillas de Seto no tardaron en ponerse rojas, jugueteaba tontamente frotando sus pies mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Mierda…- Mascullo Kido y se froto la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Bueno…mmm- Kano se puso pensativa por un momento poniendo su dedo debajo de su barbilla, apoyando ese brazo sobre el otro.

-Bueno, haremos que tu primera experiencia sea completamente agotadora- Lo dijo felizmente la rubia.

Kido subió a la cama, se posiciono sobre la chica, no poniendo todo su peso, para no lastimarla. Comenzó por el estómago, besando suavemente la zona alrededor de su ombligo, toco delicadamente la tersa piel de la chica de ojos brillantes, está, al sentir aquel leve contacto con la piel de Kido, le causo un escalofrió que la hizo suspirar para la risa de Kano y la pequeña satisfacción de Kido. Subió seductoramente, teniendo toda la atención de Seto en sus ojos; mordió suave, como si un pastel perfectamente elaborado, que quisieras devorar pero lo haces en bocados cortos para admirarlo se tratase, _Beso, Beso ,Beso, Mordida ,Beso ,Beso, Beso ,Mordida, Beso ,Beso ,Beso ,Mordida, Beso ,Beso ,Beso, Mordida ,Grito._ Se sobrepasado, tan solo un poco con sus mordidas, pero no pudo evitar reír al ver su cara. Llego a la parte que todo hombre, por más que lo negara, adoraba incondicionalmente en lo físico de toda mujer.

Le dio la primera sesión de besos al pecho del lado derecho, fue igual que en el estómago, besos y una que otra mordida ocasional, todo alrededor del pezón que hace no mucho, resaltaba apenas el peli verde la había tocado. Le dio otro escalofrió cuando la mano libre de Kido toco su pecho izquierdo, moviéndolo en círculos, masajeándolo con mucha delicadeza. Prosiguió a darle, para empezar, un suave beso en su pezón, para meterlo dentro de su boca y torturándolo suavemente con su lengua. Se separaba haciendo un sonido, lo lamia melosamente, uniéndolo y volviendo a separar, siguiendo su propio ritmo sin perder las caricias de su otro pecho.

Kano casi podía tirarse al suelo a reírse, para ella, le resultaba cómica la sonrojada y extasiada cara de Seto, _que linda, y esto solo es el pequeño inicio. _Kaede se removía nerviosa y trataba de mover los brazos inútilmente, sus piernas estaban fuertemente apoyadas a la cama, arrugando la sabana. La rubia se acercó, Kido solo la observo por un instante y volvió a su tarea de darle el placer de su primera vez la persona que tenía debajo de él.

-¿Lo estás disfrutando, Kaede~?- No iba a obtener respuesta, claro, solo quería molestarla un poco, se agacho hasta la altura de la cara de Seto, puso su dedo cerca, sabiendo que obtendría un poco de la atención de la peli negra.

-¿Sabes algo? Mi dedo es muy delgado, pero, te aseguro, que el miembro de Kido no se compara con esto~- Aprovechando que sus labios estaban entre abiertos, introdujo su dedo en su boca –Te dejo esto a tu imaginación– Iba de arriba abajo en la boca de Seto, soltando sus risas típicas de ella.

-Aun puedo escuchar, lo sabes, ¿no?- Kido se detuvo un rato, para mirar como si la fuera a regañar a la rubia que jugaba cruelmente con la mente de su amiga desde el orfanato.

-Estoy adulando tu virilidad, querido Tsu~.

-Solo cállate- Ambos volvieron a sus actividades, Kano saco a tan solo unos milímetros su dedo, para ver con satisfacción como la otra chica trataba de acercarse más con la lengua y seguir lamiéndolo.

-Seguramente tengas el real la próxima vez- Dijo divertida y fue hacía la bolsa donde tenían esas grotescas cosas que había observado en la esquina.

_¿Próxima vez? Esto estaba mal, esto solo había sido un impulso, un exquisito y maravilloso impulso, eso no podía repetirse, no debería repetirse. _

-¿Pasa algo? Pareces muy distraída, solo concéntrate en estos momentos en mí y grita todo lo que quieras, estamos solos después de todo- ¡Oh my dirty! ¡¿En verdad este era el Kido Tsu tímido, serio, responsable y líder el Mekakushi Dan?!

-¡Bien! ¡Empecemos el pequeño juego!- La rubia se acercó, aquella mirada nuevamente iba a pasar a ser un regaño por parte de Kido, pero, a la mirada de Seto, era completamente miedo.

-¿En verdad, usaras eso?- Suspiró.

-Es que…quiero ser yo la primera en tener el gran pe…-Fue cortada abruptamente por un golpe de Kido en la espalda.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, ya entendí!- El chico se sonrojo nuevamente y se alejó de la excitada peli negra de ojos nublados.

-¿Ves esto? Se llama _dildo,_ como soy una buena hermana, te lo regalare para cuando tengas ganas y yo este ocupando a Kido~- Le mostró el gran "juguete" de color violeta.

-Oye, al fin y al cabo, ¿yo soy una persona o solo tu juguete sexual, Kano?- Ambos se pusieron a discutir cómicamente por segunda vez en el día, dándole tiempo a Seto de reflexionar y respirar.

-¿Q-Qué…?- Eso llamo la atención de ambas personas que no estaban atadas.

-¿Q-Qué pasaría si… yo no quisiera?- Pregunto cautelosamente bajo la mirada estoica de sus hermanos.

-Si no quisieras, quedaríamos como violadores, y entiéndenos~ tus hermanos no quieren quedar como violadores~.

-P-Pero, eso es algo muy at…ah~ mm, d-detente, ¡ahh~!- Sin previo aviso, Kido jugueteo con sus dedos en la apretada y húmeda vagina de Kaede, importándole un carajo si quisiera o no, no quería quedar como violador, pero ya habían avanzado lo suficiente, no iban a detenerse ahora cuando iban a llegar al momento más delicioso de todo este pequeño "show".

-Dame el dildo- Dijo como si nada, la rubia de inmediato lo obedeció y le paso el juguete para el auto-placer. Introdujo _esa cosa _dentro de la pequeña intimidad de la peli negra que no paraba de gritar de dolor por el enorme objeto que estaba entrando en aquel lugar que en estos momentos eran tan endemoniadamente apretado. Lo metió y saco lo más rápido, cubierto de los fluidos de Seto, el chico estaba confuso si era más fácil o difícil meterlo empapado.

-Kido~ Que injusto~ también quiero que me consientas a mi~- Se quejó la rubia ojos de gato, abrazándolo por detrás, colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello del peli verde.

-Ah, está bien, está bien- Dijo y se separó, sin embargo, dejo aquel juguete dentro de Seto.

-Bueno, tus manos están libres…- Fue interrumpido por el agarre de la rubia.

-Juega con él un rato, yo me iré a disfrutar un momento de Kido~- Ella lo jalo hacía la silla que estaba en el escritorio y lo obligo a sentarse.

Seto no iba a hacer eso, ¡Nunca! Ni aunque le pegaran haría esa cosa tan horro…

O por Dios.

¡¿Era enserio?!

¡Ella no quería masturbarse con esa cosa y vienen Kido y Kano a hacer su numerito sexual en frente de ella, mierda!

Kano se había sentado en las piernas de Kido, de tal forma que pudieran abrazarse sin esfuerzo; Kano metió su mano en el pantalón de Kido, haciendo las mismas acciones que llevaba a cabo Seto hace un buen rato en la cocina; frotaba de arriba abajo la virilidad de Kido, que no se demoraba en comenzar a animarse por las caricias que la chica de una estatura más baja le proporcionaba. El peli verde alzo la barbilla de la rubia y reclamo sus labios en un apasionado beso, mucho más de los que le había dado a Kaede anteriormente, sus lenguas se movían hábilmente, queriendo humillar al otro en lo que se trataba de dominación; la rubia enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera verde del muchacho y este acariciaba sensualmente la suave y recta espalda de Shuuko.

Hasta este punto, Kaede ya había comenzado a introducir ese espantoso pero placentero objeto de adentro hacia afuera a su zona sensible. Subió su mano libre al pecho que no había sido tocado con la mano, fantaseando que Kido hubiera hecho el paquete completo, pero, estaba bien, estaba segura de que esto se repetiría desde este momento. Observo a Kido y a Kano una vez más, el sujetador de Kano ya no cubría sus pechos a pesar de seguir sujetado a su cuerpo, uno de los rosados pezones resaltando en la blanca piel de los pechos de Shuuko,su cabellera estaba aún más desarreglado de lo usual, sus pechos estaban acaparando toda la atención de Kido, mientras este la penetraba aprovechando la posición que tenía encima de él. Lo que más animo a Kaede, fue escuchar los gemidos de Shuuko y Tsu provocaban, el lado más agudo de la voz de Kano se presentó en ese momento, aumentando la velocidad que Kido ponía en sus embestidas y la saliva se corría irremediablemente de la boca de Kano quien suspiraba y gritaba.

La peli negra se torturo así misma tocando sus pezones y haciendo más fuerte la masturbación, oh, cuando deseaba en estos momentos estar en el lugar de Kano para que la tocaran de esa manera. Kaede obtuvo su primer orgasmo empapando las sabanas y el dildo, dándole un tiempo para respirar y ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Kido cargaba a la jadeante Kano hacía la cama estilo princesa, al principio no entendía nada, hasta que vio que, al acostarla, un líquido blanco descendía de su intimidad.

-C-Creo que me pase un poco…Dame un momento, Kaede, ya voy contigo…- Respiro unos momentos para inhalar y exhalar e ir poco a poco recuperando sus fuerzas.

Pasaron al menos un par de minutos de silencio entre toda la habitación, hasta que Kido se levantó y estiro, de deshizo por completo de su pantalón y se puso en frente de Seto sosteniéndose en sus propias rodillas.

-Bueno, voy a empezar, ¿estas lista? Es algo diferente un juguete y uno real- Era completamente increíble que el mismo Kido que siempre traía cara de "Mi vida vale mierda" este diciendo esto sin algún al pizque de vergüenza.

Ella asintió débilmente, él abrió sus piernas dejando la empapada intimidad a toda su vista, se avergonzó al notar que el peli verde no quitaba su mirada de su vagina, ¡Por favor! ¡Necesitaba que todo este calor y desesperación que tenía en su cuerpo terminara de una maldita vez!

Una sonrisa satisfactoria se hizo camino en el rostro de Kido, abrió aún más sus piernas dándole un ligero dolor, ubico sus piernas al lado de los muslos femeninos en una posición de misionero y así empezó. Introdujo violetamente hasta el fondo de la ex virginal entrada de Seto, esto no era "algo diferente de un juguete" eso era, ¡Totalmente diferente de un juguete! Sintió claramente como algo se rompía dentro de ella y como un líquido corría por su pierna y teñía de unas pequeñas gotas de rojo las cobijas.

Sus embestidas eran de lo mejor, dolía, dolía demasiado al principio, pero se concentró en la cara de Kido, la traviesa cara de Kido que la ayudo a olvidarse del dolor hasta llevarla al placer absoluto de que Kido la haya tomado completamente. Sus fantasías en los últimos días se habían vuelto realidad de una vez por todas.

Ya no lo aguanto más y se vino completamente empapándola a ella y al miembro de Kido, el cual había salido y se corrió en su cuerpo. Se quedaron recuperando aliento después de esa intensa probada de afrodisiaco que Seto tanto había anhelado.

-Y, ¿Cómo te pareció tu primera vez?- Kano ya estaba recuperada y cubierta más o menos con una cobija que anteriormente había caído al suelo.

-Kano, no le preguntas cosas como esas- La regaño.

-¡Pero~! ¡Tú me preguntaste lo mismo la primera vez!- Hizo un puchero acercándose retante al peli verde.

-¡C-Cállate!- Le dio otro golpe con los dedos en la frente y comenzaron nuevamente sus peleas.

-B-Bueno… esto…- Se puso completamente nerviosa, no sabía cómo verlos de frente después de haber tenido ese encuentro carnal.

-Que no te angustie, esto será… un secreto entre hermanos- Dijo con su sonrisa característica Kano.

-Bueno, es hora de vestirse, los demás volverán en cualquier momento- Los tres se levantaron y fueron por sus respectivas ropas, se dieron un rápido baño y se vistieron, actuando completamente normales, cerciorándose de que no hubieran dejado alguna evidencia en la casa.

…

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba como siempre, Mark haciendo sus manualidades decorativas, Sina quejándose con Eni, Kotonoha durmiendo, Hiroko peleando con Momota, Kano y Seto conversando y Kido al margen en su mundo.

-¡Waah! Se me acabaron los clavos… Danchou-kun, ¿tenemos más?- Pregunto Mark con los ojos llorosos.

-Creo que no… lo siento, Mark- Se disculpó el peli verde.

-¿Por qué no vamos por más? Yo tengo ganas de ir a comer un pastel además, ¿Qué dicen?- Pregunto Momota tan alegre como siempre, no se iba a preocupar por Sina, él la llevaría le guste o no.

-Lo siento, yo paso, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo y me tengo que ir en diez minutos- Se excusó la peli negra a los miembros de la Dan.

-Hoy hare una gran cena que conllevara tiempo, lo siento, yo también paso, cuídense bien- Kido se levantó y observo al grupo que ya estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Estoy muy cansada para salir, ustedes diviértanse, nosotros cuidaremos la base- Hizo un saludo de cadete y todos los miembros procedieron a despedirse e irse del apartamento 107.

El pequeño detalle en ese momento, es que por la cara de los tres "hermanos" se deslizo una sonrisa.

._**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: LO LOGRE! LO TRAJE UN DÍA DESPUES! (?)**_

_**~Curiosidades del One-Shot de hoy~**_

_**+Fue un trabajo de dos días.**_

_**+ Esto se me ocurrió de golpe un día antes de escribir el shot HibiMomo.**_

_**+ Hice las personalidades Ooc para ir con la "escena pornográfica"**_

_**Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado, en especial a la personita que me lo pidió y de paso aprovecho para:**_

_**Cris-chan, haremos ese dueto de Daze, I promise you (?) tendrás tu lemmon HibiMomo…algún día (?)**_

_**Buenos, nos vemos en el siguiente One-Shot~**_


	23. ¿Comenzamos la competencia? (KaXKiXKo)

_**Konota-chan: Según mis notas, el pedido le toca a MitsuNyanDesu, seré lo más sincera posible, ME DA TANTA FLOJER HACER DOS ONE-SHOT'S.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**SHIPPEO: KanoXKidoXKonoha o como yo les llamo, EL TRIO K.**_

_**Bueno, eso no dio risa.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_¿Comenzamos la competencia?_

La base Mekakushi tenía como una característica principal ser un lugar donde 9 maniáticos se reunían a hablar ironías de la vida, los ajenos, que no vivían aquí, venían a tragarse toda la comida que ellos no pagaban.

Y, justo estaba este caso presente, a estas alturas, a Kido ya no le interesaba, solo esperaba que tarde o temprano vendría Konoha-el-puto-que-come-gratis, a devorar toda la existencia de pan en su refrigerador y SI, de pan.

-K-Konoha, creo que ya has comido suficiente pan…- Dijo la líder con su delantal amarillo pálido y su coleta alta despeinada.

-El pan es delicioso, casi tanto como las brochetas…- No esperaba una mejor respuesta, solo le quedaba suspirar y esperar hasta que se quedara sin pan.

Los minutos de silencio pasaron donde solo se escuchaba el masticar tranquilo, calmado y pausado de Konoha, con una Kido que pacientemente golpeaba con un compás de dedos en la mesa, resonando por todo el lugar aparte del fino, retumbante y breve sonido del _Tic-Tac._

-Ya no hay más pan…- Fue un pensamiento en voz alta, al momento, la líder se levantó y se dirigió al plato donde antes descansaba un pan caliente que se suponía que duraría para los primeros tres días de la semana.

Se detuvo un momento, al ver con atención la cara del peli blanco, efectivamente, todo lo que respectaba a su boca estaba lleno de migajas de pan. La peli verde suspiro, de su delantal saco una servilleta, se inclinó ligeramente para estar a la altura del peli blanco que estaba sentado.

Se congelo.

No, ambos se congelaron.

Se observaron, ónix y magenta, ambos juntos, sincronizándose, mezclándose, completamente perdidos en los ojos del otro; Konoha no lo entendía, claro, pero era una sensación que le gustaba, que le causaba cierto estremecimiento más que momentos atrás devorando aquel delicioso pan. Kido dejo su mano con la servilleta sin moverse en los labios del chico, recorrió sus ojos por completo la perfecta y atractiva cara pálida del androide.

Estaban a unos milímetros, una cortísima distancia entre ambos, sus narices tocándose, por la mente de la peli verde irremediablemente no pudo dejar de pasar la idea de "el beso esquimal". Ella se ruborizo, salió del maravilloso trance entre ambos y trato lo mejor posible de dejar atrás todo ese extraño momento y hacer como si no hubiera pasado su momento "romántico" tan cerca de su primer beso.

Bueno, eso pensó.

Oh, cuan equivocada estaba.

De un momento a otro, Kido estaba entre los brazos de Konoha, sintiendo sus helados, pero, de alguna manera, al mismo tiempo cálidos labios que se unieron suave y delicadamente con los de ella.

Se separaron a los pocos segundos, fue una experiencia… indescriptible, esa era la perfecta palabra de parte de la sensible líder de la brigada Mekakushi; ¡Era su primer beso! Todas las emociones que sentía le causaron un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y tenía unas fuertes ganas de estrellar a Konoha contra la pared, pero, su lado tsundere, le daba el pequeño deseo de volver a sentir aquella sensación que la hizo estremecer.

Todo volvió a hacer un silencio incomodo entre ambos, Konoha no dejo de mirar a Kido en todo lo que hacía, él no entendía exactamente que sucedía o porque, al parecer, la peli verde parecía estar enojada por como fruncía el ceño.

-B-Bueno, eh terminado aquí- Dejo el delantal y se desato su coleta alta para salir corriendo de la cocina con un Konoha más desconcertado de lo usual.

El androide se levantó, observo el delantal que tiempo atrás usaba Kido y lo tomo entre sus manos. _Kido-san… sabe bien…_

En su inocencia, eso era lo que pensaba, pero claro, si alguien más lo oyera, todos sabemos perfectamente el primer pensamiento que deambularía en la cabeza de todos.

Detrás de la puerta, apretando los dientes, un rubio ojos de gato veía la escena furioso y celoso… hasta que un ventajoso recuerdo llego a su mente y una fresca idea le dio las expectativas de ponerla en marcha.

…

Seto noto como la líder trataba lo mayor posible de evitar mucho el contacto con Konoha, a la hora del desayuno, la comida y la cena ella dejaba suavemente el plato en frente de cada uno de nosotros, pero cuando se acerca al peli blanco, lo dejaba tan rápido y brusco que muchas veces, la comida terminaba regada en la mesa o el suelo; Otra vez, todos estaban reunidos en la sala planeado una salida grupal, todos los puestos en los sillones estaban ocupados, justo en ese momento, la líder se unió a la conversación y solo había un puesto disponible al lado de Konoha, el cual, siendo un poco obvio, fue rechazado y prefirió quedarse en una esquina apoyada contra la pared bajo el silencio que se formó. Estas y muchas más cosas le dieron a entender a Seto que algo andaba mal entre ambos, o al menos de parte de Kido.

Él se acercó a Konoha y decidió preguntarle a él, ya que estaba seguro de que si le preguntaba a la líder, ella se lo negaría y tomarían la conversación como un caso cerrado.

-Oye, Konoha-kun… ¿Sucedió algo entre Kido y tú?- Pregunto la gran persona en traje verde al joven pálido.

-¿Oh? Bueno, no especialmente, ¿Por qué?- Giro la cabeza levemente.

-Ah, bueno… los veo un poco distantes así que pensé que algo malo había ocurrido- Se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza regañándose por preguntar aquello que no era "nada".

-Bueno, si paso algo, algo como…- Hizo un sonido con su boca como si lo estuviera pensando bajo la atenta mirada de Seto.

-Seto-san, ¿Cómo se llama lo que haces con Mary-chan?- Pregunto inocente y tranquilo.

Bien, creo que es suficiente.

Seto dejaría el maldito tema allí como si nunca hubiera preguntado nada, al menos sabía lo que había ocurrido por el lado positivo pero por otra parte, tenía que eliminar a Konoha un día de estos para que los demás no se enteraran de su "pequeño secretito".

…

La peli verde se peinaba el verdoso cabello mojado suavemente con su peinilla de color negro, disfrutaba de esos cortos momentos de paz y soledad que pasaba en su habitación antes de dormir habiéndose dado un relajante baño. Tan sumergida estaba en esa sensación, que no se percató como la puerta de su habitación era abierta.

Unas manos se pusieron sobre sus ojos y la hizo colocar rápidamente el cepillo sobre su cómoda y levantarse para ver quien había sido el intruso en su habitación.

-Au~ Kido~ ¿Sabes que en verdad eso dolió mucho~?- Se masajeo la cabeza el rubio mientras la observaba desde el suelo.

-¡Cállate! En primer lugar, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Su pie golpeaba impaciente haciendo un sonido en el piso, posiblemente lista para meterle un buen golpe.

-Je~ Solo vine a pasar un rato contigo~- Dijo cantarinamente y se acercó a la líder tomándola suavemente de la muñeca para la sorpresa de esta.

-¿Kano? ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto algo extrañada.

-No, nada, olvídalo- Se mostró un poco frío y prosiguió a salir de la habitación dejando totalmente confundida a Kido de lo que estaba pasando.

Kido se encontraba en su cama, algo aturdida, se puso a pensar en Kano y después vino ese molesto recuerdo del beso de Konoha ¡Ambos son tan molestos!

Decidió cerrar los ojos y tratar de concentrarse en dormir, alejando todos los pensamientos sobre esos chicos tan problemáticos y que son dolores de cabeza.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Líder~? No, mejor dicho, ¿En quién estás pensando?- Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la dorada y traviesa mirada de Kano sobre la de ella.

-K-Kano…- Se sonrojo intensamente por darse cuenta de que el rubio estaba encima de ella entrelazando sus piernas y capturando sus manos para que siquiera se atreviera pensar en escapar y darle su merecido.

-¿Sabes Kido? Estoy molesto- Dijo como si nada y se acercó más a la cara de la chica traviesamente.

-¿M-Molesto?- Hace años que no había escuchado esa palabra salir de los labios de Kano, bueno, una palabra que hablara de sus emociones, una palabra que no sea una completa estupidez.

-Sí y te voy a decir algo…- Se inclinó y llego hasta el oído de Kido y dar una leve respiración en este –Solo por esta vez seré sincero…- Los labios de Kido, sintieron un roce un poco, tan solo un poco similar al de Konoha, pero esta vez era más salvaje, más posesivo pero al mismo tiempo embriagador que le daba una sensación aún mejor que el de Konoha, una sensación eléctrica y dulce, como tu si probaras tu dulce favorito cubierto de una suave mezcla de chantillí y chocolate.

-Supongo que no lo has de recordar…- Jadeaba suavemente por los movimientos de su pecho, en cambio, Kido tenía la boca entre-abierta y estaba sonrojada, sin evitar que no podía dejar de mirar un fino y brillante hilo de saliva conectando ambas bocas.

-¿R-Recordar?-

-Tu primer beso… yo te lo robe cuando éramos más jóvenes, y ver como descaradamente alguien te robe uno en mi presencia me ha hecho estar de muy mal humor estos días, ¿comprendes?- Volvió a reclamar sus labios fogosamente jugando en su cavidad bucal solo para desesperarla. Kido lo recordó. Kido recordó su primer beso real.

_-Shuuya…tengo frío- Suspiro suavemente, su aliento capturado por la breve neblina._

_-Ven más cerca, Tsubomi- Ambos pequeños cuerpos fueron acoplados y se cubrieron con una manta entre sus respiraciones en los que se veía un pequeño humo._

_Así pasaron los minutos de silencio hasta que la pequeña niña de cabello singularmente verde removió incomoda llamando la atención del niño ojos de gato al lado de ella._

_-Sigo teniendo frío- Dijo tratando de refugiarse más cerca del rubio._

_A él se le ocurrió una gran idea, una idea que siempre que tenía frío su madre le daba cuando vivía. Iba a hacerla, pero se dio cuenta de las alturas, ella lo había alcanzado y eran del mismo porte, por lo tanto, si se levantaba le causaría más frío. Hizo una pequeña mueca, pero se le ocurrió una solución. Se inclinó y le dio un beso tierno y suave en los labios._

_-Así ya no sentirás frío, mi mamá decía que los besos eran lo suficientemente cálidos para calmar el frío- _

Pero ese beso fue tierno y delicado, este, era completamente diferente, era posesivo pero gustoso.

Se separaron y jadearon observando sus caras ruborizadas, Kido noto el resaltador color rojo que tenían los ojos de Kano y dejo de estar ruborizado y parecía más serio, pero claro, ella sabía la verdad.

Él se levantó, acción seguida por Kido, él estaba de espaldas, tratando de que sus mejillas dejaran de estar sonrojadas sin necesidad de usar poder y ella estaba confundida y no podía ordenar correctamente las ideas en su mente.

La puerta fue abierta de un fuerte golpe.

Ahí estaba Konoha, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-K-Konoha- Dijo nerviosa la peli verde.

-Ah~ Konoha-kun~ ¿Sucede algo?- Dijo cantarinamente el muchacho poniendo un brazo alrededor de su hombro como pudo.

Konoha se separó bruscamente y aprisiono a Kido en sus brazos, sobre entendiendo que la quería lejos de Kano.

-¿Konoha…?- Se volteó un momento para ver la mirada desafiante que se cruzaba con Kano.

Pasaron así, viéndose el odio combinado de la burla de ambos. Kido se impaciento, saco a ambos a patadas de su habitación y la azoto cerrándola con seguro y ocultarse debajo de las sabanas.

Ambos se encontraban afuera, viendo la puerta de la habitación de Kido y volver a mirarse.

-¿Comenzamos la competencia?- Dijo retante Kano hacia el ceño fruncido de Konoha.

Un momento, tan solo un momento, observo como el color magenta se mezclaba con amarillo brillante.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Ya lo termine, soy libre.**_

_**~Curiosidades del One-Shot de hoy~**_

_**+ No sé, me dieron ganas de ponerle menos analogías y más momentos cutnees.**_

_**+ La escena del «Primer Beso Real» Se me ocurrió porque me acorde de un doujinshi en donde Kano y Kido dormían juntos y era invierno.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo de las curiosidades, hace unos días, una personita me hizo preguntas, me hizo sentir especiar(?) ME SIENTO FAMOSA Y RECONOCIDA *-* Bueno, me calmo.**_

_**Primero que nada, me alegro que te gusten y también a todas las personas que han mostrado su agrado y opinión acerca de mis historias ^^**_

"_**¿Cómo te inspiras para hacer tus historias?"**_

_**Normalmente, observo a mi alrededor o alguna escena que haya presenciado o simplemente me trato de poner lo mejor que puedo en el mundo de Kagerou o cualquier otra serie que trate de hacer un fic decente y por lo menos una pisca de formidable. Las inspiraciones más raras las eh puesto en curiosidades, pero por el momento solo han sido uno.**_

_**Bueno, las demás las contesto lueguito… Nos vemos en el siguiente shot~**_


	24. Estúpido arrogante (KuroActor)

_**Konota-chan: Recuerdo que cuando decía "Subo un capitulo diariamente" hablaba en serio…**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**Shippeo: KurohaXActor, AU (¿Por qué? Porque ME DA FLOJERA…) –Se utilizaran los apodos correspondientes de cada uno-**_

_**Es pedido de Haruka Hagaren~**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Estúpido arrogante_

Actor camino distraídamente por las despejadas y tranquilas calles en un frío de septiembre, observaba las raíces de los árboles que se habían quedado sin sus decorativas hojas debido a la época, uno que otro ocasional canto de algún pajarillo que este por allí al mismo tiempo alzando su vuelo y cortando sutilmente el aire. Ella se soba suavemente sus brazos en un intento de darse calor a sí misma. Suspira. Ve su aliento atrapado en humo que se desvanece apenas lo captas con la mirada; sigue haciendo esto pero esta vez con sus manos, soplando y perdiéndose en memorias del pasado, preguntándose: ¿Por qué comenzó a recordar?

Ah, sí, es cierto.

Eran sus amigos.

Todos se habían ido, ya habían terminado de estudiar, era obvio que se iban a separar, las tardes en las azoteas o en los pasillos comiendo y riendo, haciéndose bromas, ocasionalmente contando relatos de terror que traían consigo. No los iba a olvidar, oh, por favor, ¿Quién olvidaría a esos idiotas? Un tipo que vivía en su mundo, depresivo, desobedeciendo siempre las reglas llevando una sudadera con capucha de color completamente negro, cabello desarreglado, ojeras y que normalmente no ponía mucha atención a nosotros; Una chica que siempre se mantenía con una sonrisa intocable, con peculiares ojos brillantes en rojo con una bufanda a juego, que normalmente siempre estaba pendiente del «Tipo depresivo» como le había apodado Actor; Y claro, jamás, ni aunque sufriera un accidente y sufriera una "amnesia" jamás olvidaría a aquel maldito sujeto que le complico toda la vida, oh, jamás olvidaría al estúpido sádico "Oh-mírenme-soy-bien-pinche-sexy" al maldito que siempre estaba con sus ropas negras y sus malditos ojos amarillos resaltando como una última esperanza de "luz", Kuroha.

Ese desgraciado le había hecho pasar muchas vergüenzas y trivialidades sin ningún sentido, el tipo no servía para nada, no podía cocinar, por lo tanto, no sabía ni el cómo ni el porqué, pero ella siempre terminaba en su casa preparándole cualquier cosa que alcanzara con la cantidad mediocre que entraba en su refrigerador, también era un asco para las tareas, nunca, absolutamente nunca, traía ni la más insignificante tarea o trabajo y siempre que era grupal, inmediatamente él iba con ella para que terminara haciendo todo el agotador trabajo; pero si había cosas en que él era bueno, era un asco en las tareas, sí, pero como dicen, eso no indica tu inteligencia, en los exámenes de Kuroha se demostraba todo el contrario, sin duda. La segunda cosa en que Kuroha era bueno, era en los videojuegos, cuando el emo…el tipo depresivo para que sea más "formal y educado" no estaba con ella o no tenía animos, Kuroha jugaba con ella su famoso juego de disparos que ellos propusieron para su clase y de paso, tuvieron que hacer, pero, ¡JA! Se llevaron toda la gloria, dejando eso de lado, el desgraciado jugaba muy bien, en una pequeña mejora del juego, programaron una característica para que los jugadores pudieran enfrentarse unos con los otros, una casi interminable batalla que siempre fue comentada, tanto con palabras como acciones, con ironías, sarcasmos, superarse pero volver a caer, era algo glorioso, divertido y excitante para ella, nunca pudo saberlo con exactitud de él, ya que siempre mantenía su odiosa sonrisita sarcástica y sus intocables facciones varoniles además de sus comentarios arrogantes que siempre aparecían al ganarle, que, para su desgracia, era la mayoría de veces.

Y para finalizar, la tercera cosa en que Kuroha era bueno, no, excelente, no había otra palabra para describirlo, ni ninguna otra persona para decir lo contrario de ello, Kuroha… era excelente besando.

Se reprocharía día a día, minuto tras minutos, hasta segundo tras segundo, ¡Aún no le entraba en la cabeza de que se había dado un apasionado beso con Kuroha! ¡Y solo para empeorarlo!

¡Era su primer beso, maldita sea!

¡Ese imbécil de pacotilla le había robado su primer beso y casi la viola entre todos los deseos que se formaron con un roce de labios! Nunca lo olvidaría, todo el frío que sentía se detuvo y toco sus labios delicadamente, sintiendo un suave rubor extendiéndose sobre su cara, agradecía que todo el camino hubiera estado en soledad, Actor de naturaleza era seria y tranquila, así que no fue tanta su sorpresa o alteración cuando sus mejillas de tiñeron de un suave carmesí.

Todo ese estúpido recuerdo no le dejo concentrarse en su paseo, recordó cada detalle…

Ella caminaba por el colegio, llevando de aquí a allá, cajas con basura o adornos que habían utilizado para una celebración que hicieron para los niños de los niveles inferiores, ella caminaba aburrida, ya que no tenía nada que hacer y prefería eso, que ir a la casa de Kuroha, decidió ayudar a guardar todas las baratijas que podrían utilizar para la próxima celebración como repuesto o reciclarlas.

Dejo las cajas en una esquina, se retiró recibiendo un "Gracias por tu trabajo" de parte de los estudiantes que aún se iban a quedar y también de algunos profesores, salió al inmenso patio de la parte de atrás del colegio solo para recostarse bajo un árbol, presenciando el hermoso cielo anaranjado, que cambiaba sus tonalidades a rosa, un poco de violeta, hasta ir terminando en azul, con destellos resaltando, un exquisito y perfecto atardecer que ella podía presenciar, un poco solitario, pero hermoso.

-¿Qué haces sola aquí, mi querida Actor?- Un ronroneo travieso y familiar la hizo voltearse inmediato al ver a esa desa… ¿Perdón? No, eso no era desagradable, no podía llamarse desagradable, para nada. Él estaba con su típica ropa de video juego, sus botas para lluvia, sus flechas oscuras como símbolo de su ropa, había unas «pequeñas» diferencias, unas pequeñas diferencias que lo hacían todo; Su segunda camisa de color negro, ya no estaba, dejando la primera, la primera y ajustada camisa que le hacía resaltar su formado abdomen. Conservaba sus grandes cascos de color amarillo, descansando en su cuello y clavícula, su cabello ya no tenía esa pequeña colita. Debido a lo largo que estaba, se mecía suavemente con la brisa que llegaba a ambos ese momento.

-¿Sucede algo?- Dijo más calmado, quedando a unos pasos cerca de ella arrimándose al árbol.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? No, n-nada- Desvió la mirada tratando de concentrarse solo en el paisaje que tiempo atrás observaba.

Pasaron los minutos de silencio, Actor no lo notaba, pero cualquier que viera la escena de casualidad, se daría cuenta de que el pelinegro no apartaba la vista de toda la figura de la muchacha sentada en el suelo que daba sensaciones de cosquillas. Esto solo se quedara entre la alborotada mente de Kuroha y el narrador, pero… simplemente le atraía, le atraía la manera en que su cabello se enredaba con el viento, así mismo su uniforme, sus inusuales ojos rojos siendo cambiado de tonalidades al estar reflejados por ese sol que poco a poco se iba escondiendo.

-Oye, Actor- De mala gana volteo para ver que estupidez tenía que decir ahora Kuroha.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- Pregunto fastidiada, solo se quedaron observando, la pequeña cercanía en la que se encontraban.

Él se acercó, lentamente, ahora que lo piensa, Actor no se movió ; sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero no se movió, _no se quiso mover, _solo dejo que lo que pasó, pasara. Kuroha corto aquella delgada brecha entre ambos, comenzó con un beso suave, tranquilo, uniendo sus labios en los tibios e inmóviles labios de Actor que al parecer se quedó en el asombro. Ella correspondió, para la sorpresa de ambos, movieron sus labios en sincronía con el otro, lentamente, Kuroha posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Actor, dándole más movilidad y dejar congelada por la impresión de su primer beso. _Que suerte, tiene suaves labios virginales._

Se separaron unos milímetros, para poder dejar respirar a la chica que a duras penas veía como el aire entraba en sus pulmones a través de su boca, eso fue cortado por la posesión que tomo Kuroha, además de meter su lengua en la pequeña cavidad temerosa. El noto esto, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no tirarla y violarla en ese mismo lugar, bueno, al menos no por el momento. A ella no le toco de otra que acostumbrarse y corresponder con inexperiencia el beso que al principio entro forzadamente en su boca. Suaves quejidos salían de sus bocas y por instinto acariciaban el cuerpo del otro al tiempo que mejor iba con su beso en el cual, para Actor, estaba siendo humillada por comportarse tan sumisa ante _ese sujeto._

Por fin la dejo respirar, exhalo como pudo tratando de calmarse y seguir obteniendo aire que él se atrevió a robarle. Ella lo miro con ojos llorosos, causando la clara confusión en su rostro, entendía que era su primer beso, el solo quería jugar, para empezar no lo iba a hacer, el solo se acercaría y cuando ella pensara que iba a ser besada por él, le daría un golpe en la frente como parte de una broma ¡Pero no! ¡Al parecer sus hormonas tenían otros planes!

Para cuando el sol se había ocultado, dos jóvenes estaban besándose apasionadamente en una posición comprometedora, gemidos saliendo de la boca de ambos, sin traspasar la raya, claro, solo caricias ocasionales en la espalda, los brazos y el cabello en el caso de la chica, y toques en las mejillas, la pequeña cadera y solo como para molestarla, tocar desde su muslo hasta su rodilla.

Hasta ese momento, él no podía detenerse, removió la blusa para que sus dientes puedan entrar con facilidad al delgado cuello de Actor; El beso por toda esa zona, nublado por aquella sensación, en resultado de todo, dejo una marca en el centro del pecho de Actor, que, esta, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, le dio una patada alejándola inmediatamente de ella.

-¡¿Q-Qué es lo que p-pretendes?!- Tartamudeaba y se sonrojada, en ese momento, mando al diablo su carácter serio y calmado.

-Bueno, cuando empezamos, no te vi quejarte- Dijo pasando su puño por el lugar donde ella lo había golpeada.

-¡C-Cállate! ¿Te imaginas si algún profesor nos hubiera visto? ¡Estaríamos muertos!- Le dio un sermón, no muy convencida de sus palabras y queriendo desaparecer debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

-¿Y eso que importa? Después de todo, Ku-ro-ha-kun te dio tu primer be-so- ¡¿Cómo diablos sabía que era su primer beso?! ¡Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba! ¡Maldito estúpido arrogante!

Todo comenzó a ser raro para ella desde entonces, temía quedarse a solas con él, siempre trataba de estar al lado de su amiga, o así sea con «el tipo depresivo» pero no con él.

Se habían ido a diferentes universidades, seguramente ya hubieran cambiando un poco desde la última vez que se reunieron, cuando hablo con su amiga hace dos meses más o menos, le comento que ella y su amigo estaban en la misma universidad y coincidentemente en el mismo salón.

Se quedó quieta, dejándose llevar por el frío, temblando y dando un quejido al sentir tan altas temperaturas. Estaba inmóvil, tratando inútilmente de detener el frío que la rodeaba. Al cabo de un momento, el frío se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, una chaqueta elegante de seda color negro cubría gentilmente sus hombros y la protegía de la alta temperatura. Se volteó y se quedó asombrada.

Sin duda, que curioso es el mundo.

Ahí estaba, con un semblante travieso, una camisa manga larga que podía cubrirlo lo suficiente para parar el frío de su cuello y un poco cerca de la boca, unos pantalones ni tan holgados ni tan ajustados, su cabello ahora un poco más largo, haciendo resaltar la cola de caballo que tenía para sostenerlo.

-K-Kuroha…- Dijo asombrada, sin querer demostrarle sus emociones, no es como si le importara de todos modos.

-Mi querida Actor, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿Eh? Y ni siquiera llamas~- Ronroneo como era típico de él y acaricio como a un perrito la cabeza de Takane.

-Vaya, miren lo que trajo el viento, ¿Acaso estas tan desesperado para que te llame?- Ella también tenía una lengua filosa.

-Uh~ La pequeña gatita pulió bien las garras- Se quedaron caminando por el lugar, comentándose burlas, sarcasmos e ironías.

Pasaron así, hasta que pasaron a los temas de cuando estaban en la preparatoria, de la vida de su amiga de la vida de su amigo, de en donde rayos se encontraran en estos momentos, si por fin comenzaron a salir o si po motivo uno haya muerto.

Todo iba bien, sí, hasta que tocaron ese tema, esa situación que sucedió después de aquel día de la pequeña presentación para los estudiantes inferiores.

Todo fue el silencio, ella estaba completamente incomoda y trataba lo mejor posible de eludir este tema y estar perfectamente como lo estaban minutos atrás, ¿Era tanto pedir?

-¿Sabes? Nunca deje de pensar en eso desde aquel día…- Todo cambio a… como decirlo… todo cambio a un ambiente romántico, esa oración le hizo dar una cálida sensación que había experimentado el día que recibió su primer beso.

-El día que robe tu primer beso, de tus virginales labios- Se adelantó y le saco la lengua traviesamente, ella lo iba a asesinar, sin duda alguna, lo iba a acuchillar, después lo ataría a un bote y lo jalaría por medio mar para ver en donde terminaba, preferiblemente un lugar donde hayan tiburones, aunque pensándolo bien, los osos no están mal.

-¡C-Cállate y hazme el favor de morirte!- Le trato de dar infantilmente golpes mientras este lo esquivaba como si bailara y se burlaba de ella. Él corrió hacía un pequeño bosque que era una zona que después de cruzar el laberinto de árboles, se llega a un hermoso campo abierto. Ella lo busco por todos los árboles, mirando repetidas veces hacía atrás por si las dudas, atenta de cualquier sonido que lo delatara e ir rápidamente por él.

Un tirón de su brazo le hizo dar miedo y estaba lista para sacar su inseparable pistola que llevaba guardada amarrada a la cadera. Eso pensaba hacer, hasta que vio a Kuroha sonriéndole muy ampliamente, y no le costó demasiado tiempo saber qué es lo que iba a pasar.

Pero había pasado tiempo. Ya no era la chica inexperta que en su primer beso fue el más apasionado que se hubiera imaginado. Ahora humillaría lo más que pueda a Kuroha y ya. Se acercaron para cerrar ese espacio entre ellos como tiempo atrás. Bueno, su pequeño juego de besos podría darle una nueva partida.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno, pude terminar, hubo algunos contratiempos, pero el punto es que termine~ **_

_**~Curiosidades del One-Shot de hoy~**_

_**+ Se lo deje en los identificativos "Amiga", "Amigo", "Tipo depresivo", etc, porque, en realidad no les eh encontrando un nombre en todo el fandom. (?)**_

_**+ Al principio pensé "Kuroha está muy Ooc" pero después dije "Tienen su beso, quedaran satisfech s, yo lo sé (?)**_

_**+… ¡DURO CONTRA EL ÁRBOL! **_

_**Responderé la segunda pregunta que me hizo Lore~**_

"_**¿Cuándo te interesaste para hacer fic o escribir?"**_

_**Pos no sé, un día me aburría y como me gusta escribir mis ideas, comenzaron a salir mini-historias, conocí FanFiction y todo siguió naturalmente…**_

_**Bueno, para la criatura que me pidió el nombre del doujinshi, es uno que están recordando cuando dormían con Ayano y como todos se quedaron durmiendo en la base, Kido se fue a dormir a la cama de Kano, pero es más bien triste que romántico.**_

_**Otra cosa más (?) Vengo a hacer publicidad de otro fic que tengo que se titula "¿Ah? ¿Magia?" Sí, es de Kagerou y es un continuo *cofcofsolotienedoscapituloscofcof***_

_**Bueno, suficiente, hasta el siguiente one-shot~**_


	25. Quédate conmigo (KanoXKidoLemmon)

_**Konota-chan: Bueno, ya, YO PUEDO HACERLO.**_

_**Bueno, hace unos capítulos que no traía un lemmon, bueno, para animar a la gente…**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon, si no te agrada, te pido que ignores y si gustas esperar el… siglo (?) para la siguiente actualización.**_

_**KanoXKido, pedido de MairuMizukiChan**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Quédate conmigo._

La vida a veces puede ser muy desgraciada. Todos sabemos eso, las cosas estúpidas, triviales, estresantes, irritantes, siempre estarían allí pisándote los talones y en cualquier momento meterte el pié e irte a parar al piso para terminar con una herida en la cara y aspecto facial que (posiblemente) te hayas esforzado en construir. Es decir, la vida es tan puta que cuando piensas que por fin obtendrás lo que quieras, cuando estés a un escalón de lo que tú definas "felicidad", ella te lo desmoronara todo como si fuera un castillo hecho de naipes siendo atacado por un discreto soplido.

Pero no todo era malo.

Bajabas, subías, a veces estas bien, a veces mejor, no había numerosas opciones cuando estas a punto de caer al abismo, pero puede ser que a la mínima oportunidad puedas salvarte, pero claro, solo tienes una oportunidad, un paso en falso y te puedo asegurar que tu vida ya estaba al fondo del frasco.

Eso era algo que Kido Tsubomi sabía al derecho y al revés, ¡Oh! ¡Cómo olvidarlo! El comienzo de su vida fue estar rodeada de lujos que para ella eran tan vacíos e inservibles como la "inteligencia de su madre", el trabajo de su padre ocupaba casi todo su tiempo y en el que tenía libre, se dedicaba a escuchar las quejas de su esposa que normalmente se trataban de la «hija ilegítima», bien, hasta ese punto podía tolerarlo ¿Y por qué? Simple, tenía a su hermana mayor. Y ahí venía el otro maldito bajón que te daba la desgraciada; perder a la única persona que te logró entender, ¡Muchas gracias! Cuando estaba recuperada de semejante impacto, pensó el "lado positivo" aquel incendio no solo le había arrebatado su vida a su hermana, si no que había jalado seguramente a las profundidades del infierno a la otra parte de los que la cuidaban llamándose a sí mismo (muchas veces con repugnancia) como sus familiares. Fue una vida difícil sin mucho apoyo económico además de que, por derecho le pertenecía, no le dieron ni una mierda para poder sobrevivir y no le quedo de otra que trabajar como podía y pasar la mitad de su vida humillándose a sí misma por tener una miseria. Cuando por fin su vida se puso a flote, otra tragedia denominada como "Las-putas-millonarias-engreídas" la hicieron abandonar lo que con sangre, sudor y lágrimas le costó alcanzar.

Sin embargo, esa fue la única desgracia que probablemente le dio la oportunidad de arreglar su vida y su alma rota. Ese mismo día, de cortesía de su gran "suerte" comenzó una lluvia casi torrencial que seguramente le causaría una neumonía y solo le quedaría esperar a su inevitable muerte.

O eso pensó.

Después de 20 minutos de caminata bajo aquellas heladas gotas de lluvia, se sentó en las escaleras de un brownstones; _Se siente completamente asqueroso, _pensó, sintiendo como su trasero se escurría y sonaba ese irritante sonido de la lluvia, se resignó en ese momento, hundió su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y se abrazó a sí misma para poder esperar a que la lluvia bajara al menos un poco su fuerza. Las gotas que le caían en la superficie de la cabeza cesaron y dejaron de correr por los bordes de su cara. Alzó la vista;se encontró con una cara sonriente y ojos filosos gatunos mirándola con algún rastro de picardía.

-¿Qué estas mirando? Búrlate si quieres- Bajo la mirada, a esta altura ya estaba acostumbrada a bajar la mirada a todas las personas.-No- Dijo cantarinamente sin dejar de sonreír y tratar de escanear el más mínimo detalle de aquella chica que de casualidad se había encontrada acurrucada en las escaleras.

Ella levanto la vista y ambos se quedaron un momento contrastando ambas miradas que ocultaban y callaban miles de secretos. Ella iba a seguir en ese pequeño trance hasta darse cuenta de que él se estaba mojando por colocar su paraguas encima de ella. Se sintió mal por él inmediatamente, por más de todas las cosas que le hayan pasado, no era una persona desalmada como todas a las que había conocido hasta el momento. Nunca pensó que ese pequeño encuentro cambiaría completamente su vida y su perspectiva del mundo.

-…_nght-_ Un gemido ahogado pidiendo un poco de aire del fogoso y (tan típico de él) posesivo beso que fue uno de los mejores que él le haya ofrecido en todo este tiempo. Se separaron milímetros y pegaron sus frentes observándose mutuamente y ver una nueva faceta de su pareja. Le dio besos en la frente y en algunos de sus verdes cabellos mientras acariciaba su cara sin perder el cálido aliento que salía de esta por tratar de recuperarse adecuadamente de ese contacto que, accidentalmente, fue mucho más apasionado de lo planeado. Bajo hasta sus mejillas y le dio suaves besitos para proseguir a bajar por ese lugar hasta llegar a su cuello, no sin antes darle un beso en la barbilla y otro cariñoso en los labios. Por cada beso un suspiro salía de los labios de la peli verde causándole una risita al rubio. _Que linda, _pensó el muchacho antes de dar una pequeña mordida en su cuello y fijarse en su tentadora clavícula.

Abrió la chaqueta negra que su novia tenía puesta y dejar a la vista la blusa de tirantes blanca e ir acariciando su torso siguiendo con sus ahora incontrolables mordidas que le ofrecía a la nívea piel de su adorable pareja. Por su lado, Tsubomi acariciaba el formado cuerpo de su novio y sin poder evitarlo su cara se teñía de un tierno color rojo y uno que otro travieso gemido se escapaba de sus labios. Un momento de curiosidad y emoción, Shuuya levanto la blusa blanca para poder ver la lencería de corsé violeta con encajes negros que lo dejaron embobado y le hizo dar una mejor mirada de todo el panorama que él había creado; su opaco color verde que tenía su cabello, se espacia por toda la almohada y parte de la sábana blanca en la cual estaban haciendo este pequeño impulso pasional; sus ojos tenían una mirada algo asustada, que se aseguraba por las pequeñas lagrimitas que se acumularon en sus iris, sin embargo, tenía un pequeño rastro de súplica; sus sonrosadas mejillas combinaban perfectamente con el color rosa pálido de sus labios entreabiertos tan apetitosos que le hicieron preguntarse, ¿Se iba solo a quedar observando como un estúpido enamorado ese lindo cuadro que tenía de su amada? Despertó rápidamente para volver a mirar a la muchacha y hacía los pechos envueltos en esa sexy tela que la quería fuera de ese esbelto cuerpo lo más pronto posible. Eso quería. Exacto, _quería, _por qué ya no estaba tan seguro al ver la indecisa cara que tenía Tsubomi que le hicieron sentirse culpable por lo que tenía pensado hacer con ella sin un previo consentimiento; él se sentó en la cama avergonzando y colocando su mano tapándose los ojos esperando a que su sonrojo se fuera por fin de su cara.

Ella se dio cuenta de esto, se medió sentó en la cama colocando su brazo derecho en su pecho y descansándolo en su hombro izquierdo en un pequeño intento de cubrir sus encantos femeninos. –Shuuya– Llamó su atención con un dulce susurro que lo obligo a levantar la vista y enfrentarse a ella. Se disculpó, se disculpó por siquiera haber pensado en ello, se disculpó por ser un idiota y le ofreció que si gustaba le podía golpear hasta el amanecer como un castigo y dejarlo sin comer por un mes si seguía enojada. Ella se sonrojo, se sonrojo por la vergüenza, se sonrojo por el gusto, se sonrojo por el tacto, pero sobre todo se sonrojo por las palabras del rubio, porque no era como los patanes que trataron de acercarse a ella para después terminar sin hijos, claro. Soltó una risita. Una risita seguida de un tímido beso en los labios que no demoró en convertirse en uno apasionado que termino con ella nuevamente acostada en la cama casi desesperada por sacar la camisa del dueño de los ojos gatunos. El comprendió eso y decidió complacerla y ver con gracia como ella se coloraba hasta las orejas por solo esa pequeña demostración de su piel.

Al estar seguro de que ella estaba dispuesto a estar haciendo todo esto, coloco con suavidad las palmas de las manos en sus pechos por encima del corsé comenzando a masajearlos en movimientos de _«adentro hacia afuera» _aumentando y variando sus movimientos por los gemidos que le robaba a su Tsubomi. Después de un tiempo de hacer eso, por fin pudo dejar a su vista esos dos hermosos pechos coronados por dos carnosos pezones excitados por las suaves caricias y las mordidas que anteriormente dio en su cuello. Los masajeo por segunda vez pero sintiendo toda su piel en sus traviesas manos que le hicieron relamerse los labios y abalanzarse sobre uno de sus "dulces" (como más tarde les iba a nombrar y recibir una fuerte patada). Lo saboreo por un momento dentro de su caliente boca escuchando con deseo esos hermosos sonidos que salían sin parar y le hacían poco a poco ir perdiendo el auto-control que con mucho esfuerzo mantenía. Lo mordió y lo estiro para su placer de torturarlo y proceder a lamerlo además de volver a chuparlo haciendo un sonido; nunca perdió la actividad de su mano que sobaba con su pulgar haciendo círculos en su pezón libre que les dio múltiples descargas en la espalda de Tsubomi.

Dejo una mano en uno de sus pechos y bajo de sus pezones a su abdomen por un camino de besos alrededor de su ombligo y ocasionales mordidas que dejaban una rosada marca en todo el sector y tener una imagen tan adorable de la faceta sumisa de la joven. Pero para ella, ahí se centraba el problema. ¡Demasiado sumisa! ¡Lo repito! ¡Demasiado sumisa! ¡Esto no era como ella! Se estaba volviendo loca apenas sus manos tocaron su cadera y ahora estaba en busca de sus palabras para decir con desesperación y deseo "Más" del cual seguro sonaría lo más vergonzoso y se lo reprocharía cuando toda la calentura pasara, pero ¡Hey! ¡Ella no podía hacer nada! Le molestaba que él tuviera todo el control sobre ella y pusiera esa pícara sonrisa con combinaba tan bien con sus dorados ojos que no la dejaban de ver con lujuria. Le gritaría "¡Pervertido, Pervertido!" unas mil veces a pesar de que ella misma tenía esa nublada mirada mientras un pequeño y discreto hilito de saliva se resbala por las comisuras de los labios para detenerse y desvanecerse.

Saltó de _aquel lugar _de su cuerpo que la dejaría para la última parte y tomo su desnudo muslo, una de sus primeras razones para atacarla con el beso por el cual llegaron hasta esta parte. Beso desde su rodilla para ir subiendo con un ataque de besos hasta sus cremosos muslos que le encanto su sabor y su textura. Fue algo parecido a lo que hizo con sus pechos, mientras con su boca se encargaba de cierta parte, con su mano acariciaba toda la porción de piel que tenía a su merced.

En un momento que se desconcentro, el rubio termino acostado con su seductora novia acostada casi sobre su creciente erección que ya no pudo disimular. La miro confundido y se comenzó a preguntar: ¿La mordí muy fuerte? ¿Toque donde no debería? Ella tenía una mirada enojada y un adorable puchero que lo obligaron a calmarse si no quería volver a lanzársele encima, violarla y seguramente recibir la paliza de su vida. Esas delicadas y femeninas manos se deslizaban hasta abrir con nerviosismo su pantalón y hacerlos a ambos subirles la sangre a la cara, en especial a Kano ya que era una parte de su cuerpo. Una coqueta risita le hizo despegar su mirada de aquel vergonzoso estado en que se encontraba su miembro… Mierda… Tsubomi quería ser violada por él, eso Shuuya hubiera apostado toda su maldita fortuna (o lo que quedara de ella) al ver esa pose tan inocente pero al mismo tiempo erótica que le hizo morderse los labios al punto de casi lastimarse. Ella frotó su miembro por encima de su ropa interior lo hizo de arriba abajo, lento y rápido, ahora era su turno de divertirse por las caras, los gruñidos de _"Tsk" _que la motivaron para hacerlo sufrir unas veces más. _Supongo que… esto le gustara, quiero seguir viendo esta cara de Shuuya, _pensó con un ligero sonrojo y volviendo a analizar la oración que dejo más que obvio que la hizo sonar una pervertida que para esta altura ya no importaba mucho su ideal sobre que hasta qué punto se podía pasar de la raya. Quería tenerle la mínima consideración y sacar esa prenda para poder tocar directamente su virilidad, lo iba a ser, claro, si no hubiera quedado algo asustada y petrificada por lo que tenía delante, pensándolo dos veces, ¿Esa…_ cosa_ entraría en ese pequeño lugar? ¡No, No! Respiro hondo y toco con suma delicadeza y cautela la punta de ese lugar tratando de ganar más confianza. Y sí que la gano. Mando al diablo toda la vergüenza que tenía segundos atrás y masturbaba el erecto miembro que para su cabeza, pasó fugazmente la idea de inclinarse y chuparlo con la boca para sentir con su lengua ese lugar que siempre escuchaba que las perras de su instituto conversaban y alardeaban.

-Te estas tardando mucho- Sus manos fueron puestas encima de su cabeza por la intervención del rubio, que la miraba casi molesto haciéndola tener un pequeño sentimiento de miedo hacía él en esos momentos. Se animó de vuelta al percatarse de que su voz sonaba mucho más ronca de lo normal y se fijaba que sus ojos la recorrían sintiéndose como la presa de un depredador que se preparaba para satisfacer su hambre. Sus labios fueron nuevamente reclamados por ese posesivo y celoso rubio que había cambiado su vida por completo y llenarla de alegrías, ciertas pero necesarias tristezas y sobre todo color. Él se levantó y salió un momento de la habitación, la peli verde solo se quedó extrañada por lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo decidió esperarlo y ver cómo había quedado su cuerpo después de estar al mando del rubio por un tiempo considerable. _Está lleno de mordidas y marcas… lo asesinare y lo tirare en la jaula de leones en el zoológico…_

Él volvió con una pequeña funda cuadrada que abrió y tiro la fundita por alguna parte del suelo y coloco la fina textura de látex sobre su virilidad. "No sabes lo mucho que me encantaría correrme dentro de ti, pero quedar embarazada nuestra primera vez traería un poco de problemas" Esa oración resonaba en la cabeza de Kido mientras Kano retiraba las bragas violetas de encajes negros que combinaban perfectamente tiempo atrás con su corsé. No necesitó preguntar, solo introdujo la primera parte dentro de ella y que se preparara para lo que viniera. Fue un breve tiempo de espera que se dignó a esperar al rubio antes de entrar de golpe dentro de la ex virginal intimidad que la hizo dar casi un grito desgarrador al sentir como algo se rompió dentro de ella. Esta vez sí estaba a su decisión cuando continuaba y cuando no, así que podía tomarse el tiempo que se le dé la gana para hacerlo pagar por entrar así de fácil y sin permiso dentro de ella.

-T-Tsubomi, no creo aguantar más…- Ella hizo un puchero y miro ofendida hacia la derecha complicándole más la vida a Shuuya. La tomo primero de la espalda para ir levantandola y proceder a tomarla de los muslos, que por instinto, ella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del "señor gato" y dejo que Kano continuara en contra de su voluntad (O al menos eso diría para golpearlo más tarde). Sus embestidas eran descargas placenteras que le recorría ese hormigueo desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Le dolía su primera vez, pero era tan excitante que dejo atrás el dolor que sufría su entrepierna y sus muslos para dejarse poseer completamente por él además tener una explosión de placer y ardor dentro de su interior. Ella gimió, un gemido que no se comparaba con los que dio tiempo atrás; más de esos seguían en especial porque el rubio aprovecho y chupo nuevamente uno de los pezones, específicamente el que solo había sido manoseado, acariciando su espalda sin detener las ansiosas embestidas. Ella enredo sus dedos por los rubios cabellos y enterró sus uñas con la otra mano en la formada espalda de Kano que poco a poco iba bajando para causarle un rasguño profundo que solo le lleno otra carga de afrodisiaco.

Gritaron el nombre del otro. La mejor noche de su vida, aunque supusieron que esta sería la primera de varias que vendrían seguramente. Ambos se quedaron desnudos, abrazados y mirándose a los ojos llenos de felicidad. Eso fue hasta que a él se le borró la sonrisa y se acostó en el pecho de su amada para suspirar con un poco de melancolía.

_«Quédate conmigo, Tsubomi, quédate para siempre»_

Ella se quedaría para siempre, después de todo lo que ambos pasaron, no querían separarse ni un centímetro del otro; ella estaría allí para él para que sepa que no está solo y le daría una patada si trataba de engañarla o engañar a otros; el estaría allí para ella, para animarla y levantarla de las tacleadas que pudieran llegarle, el sería su apoyo y su pastilla de la felicidad que nunca le afectaría o se separaría de ella.

_**Stay with me, Tsubomi, stay forever.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: TERMINEEE.**_

_**~Curiosidades del One-Shot de hoy~**_

_**+ Me atrase más de lo que pensé porque ya tenía la idea lista, después se me fue la inspiración, borré todo y esta nueva y fresca idea salió, a mi parecer.**_

_**+ Esto es algo que más o menos fue inspirado de cierta manera, no muy convincente, de levantar el ánimo, por más que no lo parezca… Recuerda que a veces vas mal, a veces mejor.**_

_**+La frase dicha en uno de los párrafos y lo que esta después de los puntos suspensivos en las curiosidades, es sobre un video que me mostro una amiga que justamente se trataba de subir el ánimo.**_

_**+ Browstones son de esos pequeños departamento en Manhattan, algo así como la casa de Arnold de la serie animada Hey Arnold!**_

_**+ Cuando hago lemmons amo los párrafos largos así los uno aunque sepa que no haya necesidad de unirlos. C:**_

_**+ Posiblemente haga una mini-serie de todo lo que paso antes que este lemmon. **_

_**Disculpen las faltas ortográficas~ **_

_**Bueno, eso es todo y una nota rápida:**_

_**Para las personas interesadas en leer la continuación del corto titulado "¿Comenzamos la competencia?" KanoXKidoXKonoha, les aviso que una amiga/usuaria me pidió continuarla y pues… SE LOS COMPARTO PORQUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESTA JODIDAMENTE SENSUAL. (?) Su ussername es Cris-chan12 y el título que le otorgó al fic es: "Todo por ti" aprovechando que estoy aquí, TE AMO CRIS. (?) Tuve la necesidad de decirlo, no sé. Los amo a todos. 3 **_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo One-Shot~**_


	26. Nota de su autora

_**Muy buenas tardes/noches o cuando estén leyendo esto. Primero lo primero: Muchos colegios estamos en exámenes, y adivinen…**_

_**UNO DE ESOS COLEGIOS ES EL MIO.**_

_**En fin, solo hice esto para enviarles este nota y la razón por la cual estaré AÚN más ausente de lo normal. **_

_**Nota #2:**_

_**Me di cuenta, revisando las revisiones para ir pensando en una idea para el próximo shot, me di cuenta que me salte pedidos…ME PUEDEN TIRAR A LA HOGUERA SI QUIEREN, O ASÍ SEA DE LA VENTANA, AHÍ ESTA, O SI QUIEREN ME TIRO YO SOLA.**_

_**Estos serán los que haré porque me salte ;n; **_

_**Porfiss *etc*- KanoAya (¿Ni un hola? Es broma xDD)**_

_**Saeth Crown- KanoXKido Lemmon GB (Lo cumpliré… yo lo sé.)**_

_**Mirror Cat- Harutaka Lemmon (No me responsabilizo por la insatisfacción) **_

_**Porfis D- Harutaka Lemmon (Holi (?) Bueno ya)**_

_**Bueno, sé que se tomaron su tiempo para leer esto, así sea desordenado, pero cumpliré esto a no más tardar cuando este en vacaciones (Y si no me quedo *ejem*)**_

_**Nos veremos en algún One-Shot venidero, ¡Chao, chao! **_

_**-Konota-chan **___


	27. Te apoyaré (KanoAya)

_**Konota-chan: Aun no hay vacaciones, pero si clases normales preliminares a vacaciones, aprovecharé a lo grande uwu~ (?)**_

_**-**_**Konota, la que aprovecha a lo grande.**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Haré One-Shot de parejas heterosexuales/Yuri, no soy muy fanática del yaoi, así que no haré de ese tipo, no haré algo que no pueda.**_

_**-Ciertos cortos serán Gender Bender o LEMMON, pondré una advertencia, así que para proteger su salud mental a un público sensible, no se olviden de leer las negritas!**_

_**-Puedo cumplir pedidos (claro, solo si les gusta la manera en que escribo…) Seria decir la pareja y si lo quieren normal o Lemmon.**_

_**El pedido de hoy es para Porfiss *etc* **_

_**ADVERTENCIA: KanoAya.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Te apoyaré_

El rubio caminaba distraídamente por el camino de cemento con ligeras manchas de mugre o suciedad, las hojas rompibles y secas que habían caído del árbol crujían debajo de sus botas negras además de bailar tranquilamente con la tenue brisa de primavera. Tarareaba una canción cualquier con la sonrisa gatuna más creíble que él había puesto en toda su vida, ¿Por qué? Esa respuesta era inédita. Simple y llanamente sabía que hoy sucedería algo bueno para su vida, por más ilógico y estrafalario que sonará, lo sabía.

Observaba con algo de fascinación al edificio que ahora iba a ser su nueva universidad, su nueva vida, su nueva escapatoria y excusa para no hacer cierto tipo de labores en su hogar conformado por su tía, su dos primos y su hermano mayor, bueno, eso es otra historia. Inhalaba un momento el suave y casi inexistente aroma de las flores que así como las hojas, se habían caído y unas cuantas formaban remolinos serenos que lo hacían estar en un paisaje perfecto. Perfecto hasta oír un leve sollozo. Un sollozo que quería ser acallado. Sí, seguramente. Pero Kano Shuuya era un joven muy curioso que apenas iba a comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida, por la mínima pequeñez quería saberlo todo.

Camino a paso sigiloso por el lugar de donde creía que había escuchado el sollozo, miraba a todos los lugares después de estar metros considerables de donde se había movido, _Vacío, _pensó, _Es entendible, después de todo, hoy es domingo._

Iba a desistir de su búsqueda hasta que oyó un chillido y un golpe seco al otro lado del muro que tenía justo detrás de él. Se apresuró con las manos en los bolsillos haciendo más de esos sonidos, _Crack Crack, _bajo sus botas no prestando mucha atención a ellos.

Escucho unas pequeñas quejas, unas adorables quejas femeninas que se escucharon antes de que llegara al lugar donde se encontraba lo que había llamado su atención tan solo minutos antes. –Nunca lo lograré… no quiero repetir…- Al acercarse, contemplo a una muchacha de una belleza modesta, castaña, ojos chocolate, piel blanca y bien cuidada, sin una pizca de maquillaje que era lo tan típico y común en estos días a las mujeres que, para opinión de Shuuya, el maquillaje no dejaba mostrar la belleza natural que a una cantidad de hombres no ignorada, atraída directamente, él, por ejemplo. La joven llevaba un vestido color crema hasta las rodillas, mangas esponjosas que bajaban un poco de sus hombros dejando solo su bufanda roja que descansaba anudada a su cuello meciendo las diez puntas de lana que conformaban la parte inferior de la prenda. Se quedó tan perplejo en esa imagen que no notó como ella se acercaba lentamente y algo temerosa a su encuentro con el intruso.

-D-Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?- Tartamudeo y movió su mano repetidas veces en la seña del saludo frente a los agudos ojos dorados que parecían ya no estar conectado al sistema nervioso del rubio. Después de un suave toque en su hombro por parte de la castaña, reacciono casi sin poder disimular la sorpresa que se llevó al tener a ese nuevo rostro tan cerca de su cara. Se quedaron unos minutos que se le antojaron eternos a Shuuya hasta que uno delos dos se le ocurrió que decir.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Estudias en esta universidad?- La castaña giró la cabeza hacía la derecha con esa sonrisa serena esperando pacientemente la respuesta de la reciente persona que se había encontrado.

-Ah, sí, lo siento. Mi nombre es Kano, Kano Shuuya, pues sí, en primer año de derecho- Extendió su mano hacía la muchacha que sonrió y correspondió su gesto. Pasaron unos treinta minutos conversando de sus vidas y sus planes de futuro, se empezaron a hacer amigos, por así decirlo. Hasta ahora, Kano sabía que el nombre de la joven era Tateyama Ayano, tenía veinte años, por lo tanto, era mayor que él por dos años, estudiaba pediatría, es hija única y vivía sola ya que sus padres decidieron tener una vida aislada y pacífica en los valles del pequeño pueblo turístico que se llegaba en el tren.

-Y bueno, Tateyama-san, ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- Todo eso fue darle vueltas al asunto antes de ir a su interrogante que no se le había pasado de alto en ningún momento. Sonrió dolorosamente. Comenzó a explicarle lentamente que su rendimiento académico nunca fue el mejor; a pesar de ser hija única, quería ayudar a sus padres trabajando desde joven y no le daba tiempo de estudiar. Pero ahora ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba más que nunca esos momentos pasados en los que debía de estudiar, pero aseguro que ella no se arrepentiría, porque ahora sus padres vivían tranquilos. A ella le tocaba saber cómo hacer su vida y todas las complicaciones que esta llevaba.

Bien, hasta este punto, Kano estaba convencido de que Ayano era un ángel caído del cielo, ¡Jamás había escuchado una forma de pensar tan bondadosa y noble en toda su vida! Saco de su cabeza esos pensamientos y pensó más la situación en la que se encontraba su nueva amiga.

-Bueno, pienso que una persona como tú sería una estupenda pediatra, además, si nuestros hijos se enferman, es mejor que vayan contigo que con cualquier que de paso nos cobrará mucho- Toda esa insinuación fue para romper el hielo en toda la tensión y la tristeza que había vuelto al encantador rostro de la castaña. Él espero que se riera o que en todo caso le reclamara como en experiencias pasadas, pero no fue así. Fue diferente. Totalmente diferente. Ella se sonrojó. Y para hacerla ver aún más linda tartamudeo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Caminaron unos minutos, ella recogió sus cosas y acepto gustosamente la invitación que el rubio le hizo para ir a una pastelería cerca.

…

Se sentaron en la mesita con una decoración hogareña del modesto establecimiento. Él le invito un pie de limón que comía y hacía algunos pequeños sonidos de satisfacción al degustar de tan buen sabor. Solo la observo en silencio con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro que la recorría y se alegraba de que pudo alegrarle al menos un poco a su ánimo por los suelos. Con la pequeña cucharita removió los trocitos de chocolate que flotaban en la superficie de su batido de chocolate casi obligado a pedirlo por la falta de hambre y ganas que tenía de meter algo en su estómago.

Paso el tiempo. Su relación fue creciendo, mucho, fue algo como: extraños, conocidos, amigos… y ahora, estaban en una cierta etapa llamada…"Amor". Lo que pasaron, lo que hicieron, lo que sintieron, _Pff _, demasiado grande para poder explicarlo. Demasiado bueno y secreto para contarlo. Ahora venía lo decisivo, la prueba que definirá el futuro profesional de ambos, lo que acabara de una buena vez con los nervios de Ayano.

-Estoy nerviosa…- Sujetó con fuerza la reconfortante mano de Shuuya trayéndole cierta tranquilidad temporal para apaciguar unos minutos sus nervios.

-Está bien Ayano. Te apoyaré. Sé que lo lograras, tu puedes, confía en lo que sabes, haz progresado bastante, suerte- Le dio un suave beso en la frente y en parte de algunos cabellos castaños de su pareja y la miro con una ladina sonrisa dándole la sensación de sosiego tan anhelada en este tiempo. Con todo el ánimo recobrado, entro en ese salón y esperó con impaciencia la hoja que lo definiría todo.

…

Una pequeña niña de cabello blanco esponjoso corrió a toda velocidad hacía el vestido rosa melocotón de su madre que se encontraba deleitándose de una de sus historias en uno de los millones de libros que había encontrado en la enorme biblioteca familiar. La miro desconcertada al ver como la pequeña jadeaba y la miraba con ojos asustados pegándose a las faldas de su vestido.

-¿Qué sucede, Mary?- Se agacho y acaricio con gentileza la cabecita de la pequeña niña de vestido rosa claro que sollozaba sin soltar lágrimas solo dedicándose a temblar.

-M-Mamá… tengo miedo de Gertrude- Gertrude era una muñeca de porcelana que le había dado su madre, por así decirlo la abuela de Mary. Como toda muñeca de porcelana, ella entendía que podía dar un poco de miedo. Esa muñeca tenía algo especial en sus complementos; vestía un acolchado y esponjoso vestido rojo con encajes blancos, sus rizos castaños y ojos azules combinaban perfectos con su blanca piel y sus rosados labios. Contando todo esto, siempre que se presionaba el botón en la espalda de la muñeca comenzaba a tocar una melodía de la época victoriana que de cierta manera le daba una sensación relajante. Dejando de lado esto, tiempo después de que se la dio a Mary, la muñeca se cayó del anaquel en la cual Mary siempre la dejaba para mantenerla limpia y segura, o eso es lo que se esperaba. Los ojos azules salieron de las orbitas de porcelana que dieron una vista grotesca y traumatizante a la tierna edad de la pequeña esponjosa. Pero hasta donde sabía, ella lo había superado. O eso esperaba. Y confiaba en que Mary seguía queriendo y jugando con aquella muñeca que tenía las cuencas de los ojos vacías.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Gertrude no quiere jugar contigo?- Era algo típico fingir que las muñecas o los juguetes de verdad se movían con los cuales se puede interactuar.

-N-No es eso… solo que Gertrude dijo que juguemos a que me sacara los ojos y se los pusiera a ella- En ningún momento, ni a esa edad, se imaginaría que una niña tan tierna e inocente como Mary inventara eso, ella apenas tenía un conocimiento claro de lo que era morir. Y justo en ese momento…

Le pareció escuchar aquella melodía victoriana sonando detrás de ambas.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: No sé. Me dieron ganas de desviarme del tema y poner esa pequeña historia extra.**_

_**No hubo curiosidades, solo escribí lo que se me ocurrió. No soy fan del KanoAya, por lo tanto no me responsabilizo por la insatisfacción.**_

_**En fin… EH VUELTO. (?) **_

_**:c **_


End file.
